


Nails And Tails

by Lunatics Revenge (GothicHeaven)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Romance, multiple oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicHeaven/pseuds/Lunatics%20Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry inherites somethings he doesnt expect and others he didn't even know existed. Its the start of a new life for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. July 30 11:57pm - July 31

**July 30 11:57pm - July 31**

This was when it all started.

He was simply lying in his bed waiting for the first minutes of being sixteen. His mind had drifted to the remaining summer days, Ron and Hermione and of course Sirius. He was deep in the progressively dark thoughts revolving around Sirius' death (the only good thing there was that Voldemort was dead too. Lot of good that did, Death Eaters were still running around doing his bidding. They were the reason he was still stuck with the Dursleys) when he first felt the itch. It was nothing just a little discomfort just beneath his skin on his chest. He scratched at it a little and it eased for a moment before returning full force. This time scratching only made it worse. He tried to not scratch but he couldn't, the itching was unbearable.

Soon the itch became pain and that pain reached such heights so suddenly that it wretched an unnatural scream from him and for a fleeting moment he was thankful that the Dursleys had taken the weekend stay at that five star hotel that Dudley had won. Even sooner the pain became so much that he could no longer scream. A minute later he passed out.

XXXXX

He woke the next morning feeling well rested but with a dull ache throughout his body. He ran a sort of systems check on himself. All his fingers and toes moved freely, his arms and legs felt fine and his chest was only feeling a little tight but otherwise okay. Everything seemed to be in working order. There was a light rub on his thigh but he ignored that, it was probably just his imagination.

Finally finished checking for current injuries, there were none. He opened his eyes to a view of the ceiling in perfect 20/20 vision.

... 20/20 vision? Staring at the ceiling he could see the different patterns on it from weather marks. Patterns he had never been before. Screw 20/20! He had 200% vision! He could see the fine surface imperfections of the ceiling with clarity.

He sat up taking a glance down at himself when he felt another rub. He was dressed in the same oversized pyjamas except that while they were still too wide for him they were now short for him. He could see more of his legs and a little of his abdomen but there was after all a long black thing that was lying in his bed with him. A long black furry thing that was shifting against his leg. He slapped it away quickly only to feel a jolt of almost crippling pain run through him. It didn't come from his hand like he thought it should but from his lower back and as he dug his fingers into the bed he realised that his finger nails had grown longer and sharper in however long it had been since he passed out.

"What...?" he muttered before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. He stared into the mirror for a moment just looking at himself. He was definitely taller and he had little animal ears. He didn't notice them as first because they were black like his hair but they were definitely there, poking out of his messy mass of hair when he felt them. Little rounded panther ears. He noticed his hands again too. They looked a little bigger than they used to be and his nails definitely weren't the same cut ones he usually had. He looked back into the mirror and looked closer. His eyes seemed brighter and he had little pointed fangs. He turned in the mirror and sure enough the black thing from earlier was still there, attached to him. He had a tail too!

He stared more as the horror that came with the realisation set in. He had been turned into a half-cat-person-thing. He sunk to the cool tile and curled into the coolness of it. He hadn't even thought that was possible.

This wasn't normal. Things like this didn't happen to people. Then again, this was interesting if he thought about it hard enough (and he was thinking very hard). A lot of people don't turn into cat-people but was it a spell or was it something else? There had to be away to find out. He thought as he inspected his fingers then gently pulled his tail around to pet it. It was surprisingly soft and it felt good to play with. Very good, addictive good (or bad).

'In the mean time I have to find a way to hide this change.' he thought looking at his beautiful black tail when suddenly there was a tingling sensation as his tail disappeared and his nails returned to normal. He stood quickly to look into the mirror again. He looked normal again. Well his eyes were still a little bright but it he looked normal. He thought about changing back and he did.

He tried changing and changing back a few times to get used to it before settling on his most human appearance. It was easier than you'd think it was. Then something occurred to him from the back of his mind: his clothes made him hideous. He needed clothes that would actually fit him, good clothes that looked good, were fashionable, were expensive and actually fit him. He paused. Where had that thought come from? He had never cared what he wore before, why would it make a difference now? Was it something to do with the change? Whatever it was, was right though. Dudley's clothes couldn't fit him now. He couldn't wear them anywhere. He needed his own clothes now and the Dursleys weren't going to be the ones to give them to him.

He then remembered he had his own money at Gringotts. He could go there and get some money then go shopping. The Dursleys weren't here and wouldn't be back until the next day. Since they weren't here he could just go now. Maybe even spend the day out. Enjoy himself outside without the Dursleys knowing about for the entire day, sounded like a good idea to him.

Before he could change his mind he rushed into his room and looked through what little clothes he had before thinking Dudley's current clothes would fit him better than anything he had in his room. He was about as tall as Dudley currently was so Dudley's current clothes would only be a little roomy but not short. He hurried to Dudley's room and tested the door. Locked. Figures, the one time he would care if it was open it was locked.

"Open, open, open!" he grumbled irritated as he rattled the door knob. He really needed to get in. The lock suddenly clicked open and he almost fell through as the door opened. He looked around to check if anyone was there before looking down at the knob still in his hands. He'd just magically opened the door without his wand and without the proper incantation. Accidental magic? That was one more thing he had to find out if it was related to his change. He could worry about that later. He dug through Dudley's drawers and closet until he found clothes that would look relatively descent on him. There weren't must considering the size difference and Dudley lacked decent clothes anyway.

"It will have to do." he muttered pulling them on and he felt something in him sniff in disdain at the clothes. He paused. That was definitely not him. Not at all. "What the hell was that?"

Feeling nothing in response he finished changing grabbed his wand and left the house. He looked up and down the street before calling the Knight Bus. It was too early to for anyone to be up. He hadn't realised before but the sun was just coming up. He quickly paid and boarded the Knight Bus and took it to the Leaky Cauldron. He passed through quickly to avoid being seen.

He entered Diagon Alley to practically deserted streets. He hurried along street to Gringotts and only then did he think that maybe it wasn't open yet. Luckily it was and he entered quickly. He found a teller just as quickly.

"Good morning." he greeted the goblin politely and with a smile. Where that confidence came from, he didn't know. A lot of things were weird this morning. "I'd like to withdraw from my account please."

"I am Granook. Your name and key." the goblin answered not looking up from the form he was filling.

"Harry Potter and I don't have my key." the goblin looked up at him at that statement and frowned. He looked him up and down for a moment.

"Have you come into an inheritance recently Mr. Potter?" he asked and Harry's brow dipped.

"A what?"

"A creature inheritance." Granook answered and at Harry's clueless look sighed and began to explain. "It's when you reach sixteen and any creature blood that might be in your family comes out in you and you become that creature."

"Oh." Harry said thoughtfully. That explained one thing and brought up a lot of other things. "Yea. That happened last night."

"Are you aware of what creature you have become?" Granook asked now turning his full attention to him. It was always interesting to watch clueless wizards fumble.

"No." he answered and Granook watched him thoughtfully as if trying to figure him out. "That's actually one of the reasons that I came here. I need money for clothes. Nothing fits anymore."

"Have you lost your key Mr. Potter?" Granook asked reshuffling his papers.

"I guess. I never really had it in the first place." he answered and now Granook really frowned at him.

"You should have a key." Granook asserted.

"I have a key I just never received it. Dumbledore has it I think." Harry said and he had the fleeting thought that we wasn't sure at all.

"He should not have it. You should." the goblin persisted. Harry shrugged. "Would you like to apply for a new key? Applying would allow us to verify that you are who you say you are and would be able to tell what your creature inheritance is."

"What would happen to the other key?" Harry asked. It sounded like a good idea so far.

"It would self-destruct." Granook answered with a smirk and Harry felt a smirk curl his own lips. That something from earlier in the back of his mind was certainly pleased and he could feel a sense possessiveness coming from it. The vault was his, he should have the key, no one else. It disturbed him slightly but he found himself agreeing. He should have the only key. Plus knowing what this creature thing was would always be a plus.

"Ok. I'd like to apply." he answered and Granook turned a piece of parchment to him.

"Fill this application out quickly." The goblin told him. "State that you have lost the key and would like to replace it."

Harry filled it out quickly, looked it over to make sure he hadn't missed anything and returned it. The goblin read it through, nodded and hopped down from his stool even as he motioned for a lower rank goblin to take his place.

"Follow me." he said and led the teen into a hallway he hadn't seen before and to a clean white room with two other goblins. Granook handed the one closest to him the application form. That goblin nodded and motioned for Harry to take a seat in the chair in the middle of the room. "They will need a blood sample."

Harry held out an arm and watched as they pulled a vial of his blood from it. He watched as they cast an enchantment on it in Gobbledegook and words came up in the same language to hover above the blood.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, you are who you say you are." Granook stated as the two goblins went to work on creating a new key and destroying the current one. "And congratulations on your creature inheritance. You are a Neko."

"Neko?" Harry asked and if Granook hadn't already seen that look he wouldn't have known that he didn't know what it meant. He almost rolled his eyes.

"It is not something that I would be able to explain properly however there should be informative books and journals present in the Potter or Black vaults." Granook supplied and at Harry's raised brow he stated. "We have much business to discuss now."

He accepted the newly crafted key from one of the other Goblins before handing it to Harry. The other goblin gave them another key. Harry looked at the new key with confusion.

"Mr. Potter you are now the heir of both the Potter family and the Black family and as such will have a key for each vault. Follow me." Granook stated and turned to leave the room.

"The Black Family? How?" Harry asked following him out of the room.

"Sirius Black named you as his heir." Granook answered simply. "I am taking you to the goblin in charge of the Black and Potter vaults."

"Why can't you do it?" Harry asked. He had already begun this with one goblin he didn't want to do it with another.

"Because he was assigned to it however if you wish to change accountants then you can."

"Let's do that then." Harry said

"Are you sure?" Granook asked genuinely curious but hiding it well.

"Yes. You're more help to me than most people." Harry answered.

XX

Harry left the wizard bank feeling both relieved and irritated. He was relieved that he finally had everything he had in the bank in order or soon to be in order and was finally leaving the bank after hours of business with books that probably would be able to help him with his Neko inheritance. He wasn't even sure what that was. He was irritated because it had taken so long, he'd found out that Dumbledore had been using his account occasionally over the years, that there was no way that there were blood wards on the Dursley's house (not only would wards have to actually be made by his parents but they had to actually like him for them to work), without blood wards of course that meant Dumbledore lied to him and if he lied then he purposefully endangered him because he had told the man he didn't want to go back. He had obviously known about the abuse. To say that the 'thing' at the back of his mind was furious was an understatement. He had almost lost control of himself and earned himself a migraine for the trouble. The migraine had been remedied by a headache potion Granook offered him. His anger had simmered down to irritation from there. He had things to do. The first thing on his list was what he had originally come out for in the first place: clothes.

He smiled slightly as he lifted a hand to the two new silver small chain-link necklaces around his neck. One held the Potter head of house/lordship ring and the other held the same for the Black house. They were his now and they were both beautiful and shiny (very shiny) and were perfect representations of his new found wealth. He couldn't wait until he was seventeen and could wear them properly.

The second thing that was to be done was to move out. With so many properties under both house names he had a lot of choices. He had chosen one Potter home that was still on the Island but was in Wales. It would be interesting for sure.

He spent the next few hours shopping in wizarding shops for excellent robes and new school uniforms, in muggle shops for attractive, fitted and fashionable clothing. He had also spent some time in the wizarding bookstore buying a few new books that might have something about Nekos in them or might help him in the coming school year. It had struck him when he was paying for everything that he was being oddly studious. He chalked it up to being a Neko but that just added another reason to read up on them. This level of studiousness was not something he was used to.

Everything he had bought was pushed into the new bottomless bag that he had bought and slung over his shoulder. He then took a muggle taxi back to number 4 privet drive. He had progressively gotten pleased with himself at his own independence. He entered the house happily and pranced up the stairs to his room. He smiled widely when he spotted Hedwig.

"Hey. You're back!" he petting her lightly. He gave her head a quick kiss before turning to collect his things. "Be happy girl! We're leaving this place!"

Hedwig hooted in what he interpreted as excitement but was also questioning.

"You missed a few things but no worries. The most important thing right now is I'll be getting the papers documenting my emancipation from the Dursleys tomorrow and I have some where to live planned already because of some inheritance stuff that I'll explain later." Harry told her as he packed the little he had owned before today (except the clothes) into the bottomless bag before moving to get her cage. She flew over and perched on his shoulder giving him a funny look. "Ok. So we just have to activate the portkey Granook, the goblin, gave me then we will be at our new home."

He ensured he had everything before making sure Hedwig was in her cage and in his arms before sticking his hand into his pocket to wrap around the stone there before saying the activation word/key. With a pull at the navel they were gone.

XX

"It's beautiful." was the first thought Harry had after almost puking his guts out from the portkey ride. Apparently being a Neko didn't change that he hated portkeys. He had vaguely realised he hadn't eaten all day before he saw the house and forgot everything else. It was the most beautiful house he had ever seen and it was in the best shape ever. It was obvious that it was well taken care of and Harry remembered Granook saying something about house elves but he had still had the migraine at that time. He walked right up to the door and laid a hand on its frame. The door immediately clicked open. Harry smiled and pushed it open.

"Hello?" he called stepping in and pulling Hedwig's cage with him. There was a soft pop and a small elf appeared. He or she was obviously young. The youngest he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" the elf asked watching them through narrowed eyes. The suspicion there was very visible. Harry couldn't blame him. He'd be more than suspicious of someone who just stepped right into his house

"Harry Potter." Harry answered and the house elf smiled at him in obvious joy. "And you are?"

"Cappy sir!" the house elf answered and soon he was being introduced to three others. Letty, Pots and Fobs.

"Would Master Potter, like a tour?" Fobs asked. He was the only one that spoke correct English but it was obvious he was working on Cappy's language skills. He was also the only one wearing a hat. They looked almost uniform.

"Sure. You can just call me Harry." he told them shifting Hedwig's cage in his arms. "This is Hedwig."

"Of course Master Harry." Fobs answered and began leading him out.

"Is there an Owlery?" Harry asked them.

"Yes sir!" Cappy answered and Harry handed him Hedwig's cage to him. It was as large as he was.

"Why don't you carry her there?" Harry asked him with a smile and Cappy's eyes widened dramatically.

"Yes sir! I won't let you down." Cappy called and scampered off. Harry watched him go before turning back to Fobs.

"Let's continue." Harry said and followed the house elf along. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside and it was artfully designed and spotlessly clean. He was shown everything from the kitchen to the gardens to the library's extensive collection of books to the many bathrooms and bedrooms until they stood before the doors to the master bedroom. This would be his room; he was the master of the house now. A house with only him in it so far but the house elves could be his family now. He already liked Cappy, Letty was shy, Pots was quiet and Fobs was thorough and obviously the one in charge of the other three. He would have more family soon enough. Until then they were more than enough and he already had plans that needed to be taken care of, like school and later a job. It would be a while.

"Would you help me unpack?" Harry asked as he looked around at the wide room fitted with a huge king sized bed a personal book shelf, a desk, large chest of drawers, all on a comfortably carpeted floor. The bathroom was impressive and the view from the balcony was of the beautiful gardens below. He could see the sea in the distance.

"Of course Master Harry." Fobs answered just as Cappy skipped in joyfully.

"Master's owl is fed and sleeping." The young house elf announced. Fobs gave him a look that had him freeze and stop fidgeting.

"That's great. Help me unpack with Fobs." Harry said and put the bag between them. He watched as Cappy watched Fobs begin first before following his lead. They pulled everything out of the bag and onto the bed before beginning to put them where they belonged. Clothes were sorted by wizarding and muggle then by colour. Underwear and undershirts into drawers. Books by subject then title. Everything else was put away appropriately. It was interesting to watch them work.

"Thank you. Good work." he told them happily when they were finished and they both beamed. "Now, who's hungry? Do we have food?"

"Yes. Pots should be preparing dinner with Letty now." Fobs answered. They made their way to the kitchen again. The kitchen itself was a large room that with many counters and cupboards and a small dining table surrounded by chairs. "We are always stocked."

"That's good then." Harry stated. He stared when he entered the kitchen and saw the two elves bustling around preparing a meal. It was always impressive to watch house elves work. He took a seat at the table in the kitchen and suddenly he remembered something else and turned to the two that had just entered with him.

"Fobs." he said and the elf looked up at him. He motioned at the chairs on either side of him. Fobs climbed up into the seat on his right and gave him a wide eyed questioning look. Cappy climbed up on the other side and watched them. "You've been here for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes Master Harry many generations. Is that a bad thing?" Fobs asked cautiously. He wasn't old but he wasn't young either.

"No that's good. I need to ask you about something." he told Fobs and Fobs tilted his head in interest. "What do you know about Nekos?"

Several things happened right then. Pots dropped the dish of pasta, Letty saved it with a curious look and Fobs nearly wiggled off his seat. The next second Pots was back to work and Fobs had righted himself again.

"Are you a Neko Master Harry?" Fobs asked with a curious expression.

"Yes. I heard it was an inheritance so I thought I might have got it from someone in the family."

"Oh yes Master Harry!" Fobs said excitedly. He was practically bouncing in his seat now. "Several generations. The last was your great-great-grandfather. At that time Pots was just a few years older than Cappy is, still a baby elf. He was a Tiger Neko. The family has a tendency for the big cats."

"Papa I'm confused." Cappy suddenly voiced and Harry suddenly realised that he had never really thought about where house elves came from. That was a thought for latter.

"Ask Fobs." Pots answered and Harry was surprised. He would have thought that Fobs was their father.

"Ok. Before we get further let's start from the beginning." Harry stated and Fobs nodded along. He paused to collect his thoughts.

"The Neko came to exist several centuries ago through the descendants of the cat goddess. She gave a blessing unto a man for a deed he did for her. No one is quite sure now what the deed was, only its reward." he began and both Harry and Cappy were entranced with him. Letty and Pots listened as they worked and began to set the table. "This blessing have him the features of the cat along with his normal human features. He was also blessed with speed and strength and power. His children that his wife bore, were bore with these same traits. He had many children with his wife and they married and had more children's and so the Neko was passed down. However sometime later they began to die out because of the persecution of the heathens and the gene began to wane. Until it can to past that there were not many Neko left in the world and less were being born. The Potter line at one point was filled to the bursting with Neko until this happened and from there we waned until the last Neko of the line a few generations ago. It was believed that there would no longer be Neko in this line. Now among it sits the latest Potter Neko."

"Wow." Harry commented. Cappy sat beside him wide eyed. The history behind it was rather straightforward.

"It is better to stick to the points and not stray from them." Fobs stated wisely before looking at him with wide eyes. "I have helped many of your forefathers with being a Neko. May I assist you as well?"

"Of course." Harry answered with a smile and patted him on the back.

"Me too!" Cappy added excitedly. Harry rubbed his head affectionately and nodded.

"You said you helped them right." Harry stated turning to Fobs again. "Then what about this weird thing in my head?"

"Oh Master Alistir would complain about that especially often. He called it his 'Inner Neko'." Fobs answered before explaining. "He said it was the part of him that was connected to his feline counterpart. It channels the feelings and sometimes thoughts that your feline counterpart would feel in any particular situation. It is the feral part of the brain."

"Oh that would make sense. I've felt it a few times." Harry confessed.

"The change can be sublime as well. For example Master Alistir could not care less about what he looked like and after the change he would spend a long time preparing himself daily. Cats are vain creatures." Fobs stated the last sentence knowingly.

"I hope I don't spend that long." Harry complained. He then remembered something else. "You mentioned my great-great grandfather being a type of Neko. What are the types and how do you know the difference?"

"They are several types of Neko. The types are based on the different species of cats. Each type has a name. You can usually tell by the tail and ears that the Neko has. If not then you would have to wait until you master your full form and can transform into your animal. Your great-great grandfather was a Tiger Neko so he had traits of the tiger."

"Would you be able to tell which I was?" Harry asked

"Pots is better at it. He developed a liking of wild animals after growing up with Nekos." Fobs answered and Harry looked up to see Pots' red ears from behind him.

"Pots, would you be able to?" Harry asked excitedly. Cappy was equally excited and wiggling in his seat.

"Yes Master Harry." Pots answered turning around to place the final dish onto the table.

"Ok. How about we do this now then?" Harry stated then concentrated on letting his new features show. He sniffed slightly when his senses heightened even more and he smelled more of the food. He really was hungry. Cappy and Letty stared openly while Fobs gave an appraising look. Pots eyed him critically for a moment.

"Panthera." he finally answered. "Pots not sure if Panthera onca or pards?

"The black panther." Fobs clarified quickly. "Very rare. He's not sure if the leopard type or the Jaguar type. You will know that when you master your full form."

"I guess I don't have to read now." Harry said with a smile at the four.

"Of course you do." Fobs scoffed. "Knowledge is key and you are still in school."

"Learning makes good master." Letty commented. "Master must eat much too. Food make brain better."

"Yes. Yes. Let's start eating now." Harry said and began sharing food. Noticing that they were not eating he told them to. They were after all his new family now even if his inner Neko whispered 'for now.'

 


	2. August 31 - September 1 And September 8

**August 31 - September 1**

After four weeks of being independent, getting to know his house elves, catching up on school assignments, doing further studies, doing personal studies and enjoying everything his new home could provide, Harry had found out several things about Nekos and himself. The most obvious other than his physical change was that he slept for fewer hours and was prone to being lazy when he wasn't doing something that his Inner Neko deemed worthy of their attention. Those things tended to be studying, choosing clothes and anything to do with what was his. He had also noticed that places above ground or floor level were more comfortable, soft materials were heavenly (he especially liked the carpet in his room. He could lie and play in it all day.) And he was hungry more and ate a lot more than he used to.

He had been working on ways to hide it when he went to school and so far he had figured that there was no way he would be able to hide his suddenly urge for knowledge and his Inner Neko would never allow him to be less than great. He had thought of excuses for those though.

Now though he had Pots arranging his things for returning to school the next day while he and Letty looked through storage for an appropriate trunk. They had found a plain black one with the Potter crest on the front of it in gold. It was a beautiful thing. They had pulled it out and cleaned it up before Letty levitated it back to his room with them. Pots smiled when he saw the trunk they brought and both he and Letty began packing his uniforms and extra clothes and books into the trunk. Everything he didn't need was left in the room. He was going to be coming back in a few months anyway. There was no way Dumbledore was going to stop him from leaving the castle for Christmas.

"Thanks guys." he told them when they had finished putting his broom and a fresh uniform at the top. Fobs entered then and added a case with specially harvested potion ingredients from their garden.

Cappy's contribution came the next morning when Harry was pulling his trunk down the stairs to the floo. He had just put the trunk to rest when Cappy entered the meeting area with two Tupperware containers.

"Treacle tart and blueberry pie." Cappy announced setting them into the trunk. "Stasis charm stays good for long time."

"Thank you Cappy." Harry stated patting him. Letty entered just then with Hedwig in her cage. She handed the cage to Harry who greeted the owl. He stared at the fire place for a moment preparing himself for the trip.

"Would you prefer if one of us took you?" Fobs suddenly asked. Harry looked over at him.

"You can do that?" he asked.

"Of course." Fobs said.

"I don't want them to see me with a house elf. They'll start asking questions that I don't want to answer as yet." Harry said even though he wished he didn't have to take the floo.

"We can do illusions too." Fobs stated and weaved an illusion of a man taller than Harry but similar in appearance except for brown hair. "Master Alistir."

"Oh wow. To put a face to a name. You speak about him a lot." Harry stated and truly he did. Everything Neko related usually lead back to Master Alistir for the little elf.

"You remind me of him very much." Fobs answered and the illusions hand stretched towards Harry. Harry took it surprised that it was solid and warm.

"Let's go then, before we are late." Harry stated grabbing hold of his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He looked at the other three. "Bye guys see you when I get back."

"Goodbye Master Harry." they chimed.

House elf travel was weird. It stated with a tingle, a pop, then you were there and it left you tingly for a moment afterwards. They were on Platform 9 3/4. The scarlet Hogwarts Express was already waiting and families were milling around.

"Please remember to eat properly and wear warm clothes in the winter. Eat the food Cappy prepared and remember to change to your uniform before you get to school." Fobs stated as he began to fuss with Harry's clothes. "Do you need help on the train?

"No, I'm fine and I will be fine." Harry told him but allowed Fobs to mother hen him for a moment. He looked out at the crowd and spotted a head of red, fall through the wall and he knew the Weasleys had arrived. He turned back to Fobs. "You have to go. The Weasley's are here. They will want to know who you are and that would never work out well."

"Ok but remember everything. Enjoy the school year and remember we are just a call away." Fobs said quickly and Harry nodded.

"Thank you Fobs." Harry said and hugged the illusion. "See you when I get back."

"Yes sir." Fobs said and popped away. Not a moment later he heard Mrs Weasley call: "Harry!"

He turned to her smiling just seconds before she scooped him into her arms.

"Who was that? Where were you? Have you been eating? Oh my you've gotten taller!" Mrs Weasley ranted as she checked him over.

"Who was who?" Harry asked as she calms down.

"The man you were talking to." Mrs Weasley clarified. She still had her hands on his shoulders, looking up at him.

"Just someone who helped me in." Harry lied with a shrug. She eyed him for a moment but let it drop.

"You look good Harry. Healthy." she said happily as her eyes checked him over again more thoroughly. "Are those new clothes? What happened to your glasses?"

"Yes. I've decided to take care of myself more." Harry stated with a smile ignoring the question about his eyes. She smiled back at him before waving over her children and Hermione. She had told them to stay while she went to check on him. Ron was the first to reach him.

"Harry! Mate!" Ron exclaimed clapping him on the back as Hermione and Ginny clambered to hug him. "We're the same height now! What happened to your glasses?"

"Harry, why didn't you answer my owls?" Hermione asked in a worried tone as she practically went through the same checks as Mrs Weasley. Harry was getting tired of the worried checking overs.

"You sent me one owl Hermione." Harry told her his smile wilting to a half smile. "That owl told me about you being safe in you-know-where and I didn't see the point in jeopardising that safety for a small means of communication when I would see you at school. Especially not when I was perfectly fine."

"You disappeared Harry." Ginny said slowly and Harry turned his attention to her.

"I left." he clarified in am alone at bored tone.

"Why?" Hermione asked and Harry gave her a flat look.

"I obviously didn't want to be there." he answered.

"But why?" she pressed and Harry's look turned frosty.

"Can we please have this conversation somewhere private?" Harry said stonily half glaring at them. They would not stand and talk about private matters here in the middle of a crowded station. "We need to get on the train. It was nice seeing you Mrs. Weasley but we really should get on."

"Oh... Alright dear." the Weasley matriarch said before giving each of them a hug. "Travel safely."

The walk to the train and the search for a free compartment was done without much talking between them. When they finally found a compartment and packed away their trunks it was Ginny who first broached the topic.

"Alright now spill." she said but Harry ignored her and spoke to Ron and Hermione instead.

"You both know that I don't like going there and I've already given my reasons why." he stated and they both nodded. "I guess this summer it finally got too much and I decided I'd had enough and left."

"You ran away." Ginny accused and Harry turned cool eyes onto her.

"No." he said in a hard tone that gave them pause. "I emancipated myself, took on my rightful titles and left to make a new home elsewhere."

"Titles?" Hermione asked.

"Lord Potter and Lord Black." He answered simply. There was no use covering it up.

"Seriously?" Ron asked and Harry gave him a look that spoke of how serious he was.

"But that means you own Grimauld." Hermione pointed out and Harry nodded.

"Yes. Among other places."

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked. Her mind was already on the puzzle it presented.

"Is that where you've being living? In one of those other places?" Ginny asked hysterically drawing their attention. "How do you know if they're safe Harry?"

"Am I dead now?" Harry asked with a glare. He had quickly become tired of this. It was like they thought he was stupid. He was a little reckless but he wasn't stupid. He had his own brain and it was a very good one and in perfect working order. "Don't you think I wouldn't have made sure to check for the safest one?"

"But why didn't you stay with the blood wards Harry?" Hermione asked then.

"There were none. There was never any blood wards." he answered with a shake of his head.

"Impossible" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

"Did you make them to know? Did you check them? Do you know how to check them?" Harry asked. He discovered then that he didn't like to be doubted. It didn't help that they seemed to already think him stupid.

"How did you find this out?" Hermione asked and Harry turned his attention to her with a sigh. "The only way you would know about the whole Potter and Black thing is Gringotts. What made you go there? What made you leave?"

"Hermione, let's just say I came into an inheritance over the summer that made me realised had other things to do and leave it at that." Harry said with irritation in his voice. He pulled his pushed his shoes off and pulled his feet up onto the seat to curl up as he continued speaking. "Now I'm quite finished with this conversation and I'm tired so I will be going to sleep. I'll wake up when I feel like it."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked at his sudden dismissal. "What kind of inheritance?"

"Leave him Hermione. He's already sleeping." Ron said watching Harry's even breathing. It was the first time that he had seen his friend drop off so quickly. He actually looked comfortable curled up like that. Whatever happened over the summer he could live with it if it meant Harry could sleep this well.

"You're just going to leave this?" Ginny asked shocked at her brothers easy acceptance.

"There is nothing emergency worthy wrong with him and if he fell asleep that quickly he must be tired so why can't we just let him sleep. The trip is long and it hasn't even started yet. He'll wake up eventually then we can talk." Ron answered her with a shrug.

"Are you saying you don't have a problem with this?" Hermione asked with a glare.

"I'm not saying I don't have a problem but he's tired Hermione." Ron tried to let her see. Hermione looked from him to the curled boy.

"Fine." she said slumping in her seat. "But as soon as he wakes we have to talk."

"Sure." Ron said sinking into his seat as the train gave its final whistles before departure. "But don't force him ok. You know how he gets when you do that."

It was almost two hours later when Harry finally shifted and stretched with an almost feline sound of contentment. He blinked his eyes open to look at the occupants of the compartment. Luna had joined them along with Neville and now they were all looking at him.

"Hello all." he greeted with a sleepy smile. Neville waved back shyly. Poor guy needed more confidence

"Hello Harry." Luna answered returning his smile with one of her own. "I like what the change has done to you."

Harry froze mid-stretch and he felt the hackles of his inner Neko rise. The look she was giving him told him that she knew all about his Neko inheritance. He calmed a little when he realised that this was Luna and she wouldn't say anything if he let her know he didn't want others to know.

"Thank you." he said brightly and continued his stretches. "I liked the change of scenery as well."

"It shows. You're practically glowing with happiness." Luna said and he knew she understood. People didn't give her enough credit. The girl was brilliant.

"Thank you Luna. I feel happy." Harry said before standing and reaching for his trunk. "Who wants pie?"

"You have pie?" Ron asked instantly and Harry couldn't help smiling at him and he flung the top of his trunk open. He pulled out the container of blue berry pie.

"It's blueberry." He told them as he pulled out an oddly sharp plastic knife. "I don't have plates so use your hands and lick them when you're finished."

"Really Harry?" Ginny asked and Harry looked up from deciding how to cut the pie. "That's so childish."

"Well if you don't want any, Ron can get your share." Harry told her and began cutting the pie. "Who wants a piece?"

"I'd like some Harry." Neville asked and Harry cut him a big slice. Neville hardly asked for anything so he should get a lot in case he wanted seconds and felt he shouldn't ask. He cut the others a slice each and left a slice for himself.

"Do you want a slice or not Ginny?" Harry asked when he cut hers last.

"Say no." Ron prompted her; his slice was already almost finished. "It's delicious."

"Ron can have it." she said disdainfully. Ron eagerly took the slice.

"Where did you get this pie?" he asked with a moan. Harry smiled. It was good to know Cappy made good pie.

"A friend gave it to me." he answered and Hermione gave him a critical look.

"The strange man?" she asked and Harry looked at her blankly as he thought of a way to answer that while he chewed.

"His nephew." he finally said. It wasn't exactly true since they weren't related and Cappy thought of Fobs as more of a grandfather anyway. He couldn't very well tell Hermione it was a house elf that made it either. That would be would be another can of worms.

The pie was finished quickly and they were seated comfortable and sated. Harry was aware of Hermione and Ginny watching him as if they wanted to continue the previous conversation but weren't sure they should start it with Neville and Luna present. Ron was content to just relax after eating the pie. To avoid a resumption of the questioning Harry turned to Luna.

"How was your summer Luna?" he asked and she smiled at him. From there it was just a matter if keeping them occupied until they got near enough to Hogsmeade to change. Even then he tried to keep them talking about anything that wasn't him.

"Wow Harry!" Neville's exclamation caught their attention. "You look almost regal. New uniforms?"

"I especially like the crest on your trunk." Luna commented and Harry shot her a look. Apparently her understanding hasn't extended that far. "The Potter crest is quite beautiful."

"Where did you get that Harry?" Hermione asked now that her attention was pulled to the crest. How could she have missed that before?

"Summer." Harry answered with a smile. She opened her mouth to protest but Harry cut her off. "Haven't we reached Hogsmeade yet? I can't wait for the welcome feast!"

"Me neither. It's going to be good." Ron agreed as they felt the train begin to slow. He and Ron talked animatedly about the feast as they all left the trains.

"Is it me or did Malfoy not visit us this year?" Harry asked suddenly. He looked around at the others. "Did I miss it when I was sleeping?"

"He didn't come." Hermione said shaking her head. She hasn't realised it either.

"Thank Merlin." Ginny said happily and found them an empty carriage.

"Odd." Harry commented following her up. He was happy to pull Luna and Neville with them into the carriage. They set off immediately.

"Maybe he has other things to worry about." Luna commented dreamily. "The Nargles might be upon him more than usual this year."

"Well I'm glad I haven't seen him." Ron stated folding his arms across his chest. "Can we talk about something else that isn't the ferret?"

"Sure Ron." Harry laughed leaning into his seat fully and getting comfortable. "What do you think this year will be like?"

"Who knows with you Harry?" his friend answered with a smile. "There's always something there."

"I for one think we should be studying for the NEWTS." Hermione stated and Rob gaped at her.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed and Harry chuckled.

"I've already started." Harry said and several pairs of shocked eyes turned to him. He watched them amused. "How about you Neville?"

"I've read a bit." Neville answered.

"You're studying Harry, that's great." Hermione said excitedly

"You've deserted me Harry!" Ron whined.

"No Ron." Harry told him laughing. "I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself. I'm still hanging around for the fun stuff. I'm not at Hermione's level of studying."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the girl asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're abnormal Hermione." Harry teased and Hermione pouted.

"Am not." she protested but everyone was laughing by then.

XXXXX

That night Harry lay silently in his bed listening to his roommates sleep and contemplating his day. He wasn't tired yet even though it was already a few minutes past midnight. He knew he would lay there for about another two hours before falling asleep to wake up with the others.

His day had progressed better than he had thought it would. Hermione, Ron and Ginny hadn't been able to question him after Neville and Luna had joined them so he had made it through the trip to Hogwarts and through the welcome feast without too many questions. He had spoken with Dean and Seamus for a little to get away from having them questioning him before employing the 'so tired I need to sleep' card and retreating to the dorm. He had then spent the next hours reading and preparing for his classes for the next week until everyone one came up sleep. He faked sleep for a while until Ron checked on him then went to his own bed. When he was sure that they had all finally fallen asleep he had sat up again and began practising the spells he had learned over the summer without actually performing them. He would have time to actually test them out soon enough.

He had been surprised at dinner when Dumbledore announced that Professor Snape would not be teaching Potions anymore instead it would be taught by a new professor Horace Slughorn. He wasn't sure whether to be horrified or excited that Snape would be teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts this year. Snape was bound to be irritating but he would teach them the important things and ensure they excelled at it. He might actually stand a chance in Potions this year as well. He wasn't going to give Snape a chance to bully him either. Perfect behaviour if need be.

The next thing to figure out was his time management. He had more hours in his day now with less sleep. He figured he could do normal school with everyone, hang with Ron and study with Hermione in equal amounts then do his own studying and work later in his free time and would eventually figure out a way to get some alone time and probably meditation on his own in the nights. It sounded like a good plan to him. Or he could nap more often. That sounded good too.

He cast a silent Tempus and silently cheered when its success was shown in the floating digits it presented. Got it right the first time he ever tried it. 2:30 am. He could sleep now and wake up about the same time the others woke up. He shifted into his bed and under the sheets and snuggled until he was comfortable. Two minutes more and he was fast asleep.

**_ September 8 _ **

The first week of school turned out to be tiring. Actual school work was not a problem. Classes with Snape were just like he thought they would be: informative and advanced while being an absolute pain in the arse. Everything else was just about the same.

The tiring part of the week was the constant looks that Hermione and Ginny shot him. Ron wasn't so bad because he had accepted the reason why Harry had left the Dursleys and everything else Harry had told them. Hermione had gone off the handle when she had learned about Fobs, Pots, Letty and Cappy while Ron had shrugged and watched on as she raged at Harry. Some help he was.

'You've heard me talk about the injustice of having house elves and now you don't just have one but four?!' she had almost screamed to which Harry had answered her. 'If they don't want to be free there is not much I can do but treat them like normal people and a part of the family.'

She had glared at him and stomped off. Needless to say he got an earful from Ginny the next day about upsetting Hermione. Ron had simply said 'Sorry mate' then changed the subject to Quidditch. Hermione had been displeased for the rest of the week and it had irritated Harry while his Neko seethed in the back of his mind. It was his decision how to treat who lived in his house. It was _his_ house.

He had quickly found that he could be calmed quite easily if he spent at least a few hours in the night at the Astronomy Tower taking in the stars and the cool air. He had taken to visiting there on nights when Astronomy students didn't have a class there even if there had only been one class so far. The rest of time before sleeping was spent exploring the castle or reading in his bed. He had perfected privacy wards and silencing charms in the few days since the start of the term so as not to bother his roommates. He had also become versed in the art of avoiding Mrs. Norris. She hadn't caught him yet but she had come close this evening.

After yet another glare filled day from Hermione and another round of assignments from each of his teachers Harry had slaved over them for a few hours on his own before heading to his bed with the others. Ron had been off trying to get Hermione to calm down and to help him with his work. He was tempted to just go to sleep but decided to go for a walk when he was sure they were all asleep.

He slipped out of his bed and silently made his way out of the dorm down to the common room and out into the schools halls. He revelled in the silence and slinked along the halls without so much as a sound. He listened intently for any noise within the castle as he moved toward his destination. The Astronomy Tower.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally saw the door to the open night sky he had come to see. He was so happy to finally make it that he missed the fact that the door was already slightly open. He slipped out into the night air and took in the cool edging on cold air before looking around and froze.

Someone had invaded his comfort space. Seamus. Yet it was a different Seamus then he was used to. This Seamus was sitting in the corner of the balcony railing leaned against the wall with his feet up and lost in thought. This Seamus was absently petting his golden furred tail with golden cat ears nestled in his longer than usual brown hair. He looked surreal and Harry stared. Full on stared. So lost was he that he didn't notice when Seamus frowned after catching his scent on the wind and only snapped out of it when he turned to look for the source. Seamus froze in panic instantly. Noticing that panic Harry opened his mouth to calm him and tell him he was the same but before he could so much as utter a sound, Seamus was gone. He had zipped past him and through the door before his brain was even able to catch up. Harry spun to chase after him but even then he knew he wouldn't catch him. Not now. He still did a small search before he resolved to find Seamus and have a talk with him. For the moment, he returned to the tower to bask in the moonlight and his thoughts on how he could have missed that Seamus was a Neko too.


	3. September 9 - September 23 and September 24 - September 25

**September 9 - September 23**

Finding Seamus and talking to him proved more difficult than Harry had thought. Two weeks and still no luck in that department. Sure, he saw him in some of his classes but he was gone the minute they ended. He didn't see him on the weekends and when he did see him he was with Dean, too far way or moving away quickly to avoid him. He wasn't sleeping in his bed either. Harry was beginning to feel like a stalker and this whole thing was getting on his last nerve. He had to talk to Seamus.

Harry viciously impaled his chicken with his fork lost in his own thoughts. Ron shot him a look over the top of his cup. They were both eating their lunch without Hermione. The girl had run off to the library to research for an assignment they had just gotten in DADA. She was still angry about the house elves but was talking to Harry again now. He wasn't into the whole study mania that she seemed to be in though. September wasn't even finished yet.

"What crawled up your arse?" Ron asked eyebrows raised, as he bit into his own chicken. "You've been like this for a while now."

Harry glared at his plate all the harder. He was beyond irritated and rapidly approaching pissed. "I'm trying to talk to someone but they keep running away from me."

"Have you tried cornering them?" Ron asked around a mouthful. "It usually works."

"I can't do that if I can't find them." Harry growled inflicting more damage on his food even as his eyes scanned the Gryffindor table. No Seamus. He had stopped eating with them or would just show up for a few minutes to absorb as much food as possible then disappear.

"Haven't you used the map?" Ron asked and Harry looked at him confused. How would a map help him? Ron lowered his voice to a whisper after seeing Harry's look. "The Mauruder's Map?"

"Oh. Oh! Ooooohh." Harry exclaimed when it finally clicked to him. If he used the Mauruder's Map he could find out exactly where Seamus was and catch him anywhere. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner? It was so obvious! He grinned widely and threw and arm around his best friend. "Ron you are a genius!"

"No I'm not, you just didn't think of it yet." Ron brushes him off with a blush. Harry laughed.

"That's exactly why you're a genius. You thought of it instantly." he told him and Ron blushed all the more. Harry smiled at him again before standing and pulling his bag up with him. "You keep eating. I'm going for the map. I've got someone to find."

"Ok. Who're you looking for anyway?" Ron asked but Harry was already leaving the Great Hall and sprinting up to Gryffindor tower and into his dorm to dig around in his trunk for the map. He giggled excitedly when he found it then froze.

'Giggled? Really? I'm giggling now?' he thought dryly. This whole being Neko thing was still messing with him. Harry Potter did not giggle. He decided to push that aside for the moment to deal with the task at hand. He unrolled the parchment and spread it on the bed. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

He watched as ink spread across the parchment idly wondering where Seamus could be. When the full map was up he began searching for the name he needed. He found it near a third floor class room with Dean Thomas. As he watched, the dot marked Dean Thomas entered the classroom and the other marked Seamus Finnigan moved away and down the hall. This was his chance! He bolted out of the room, map in hand, and out of the Gryffindor common room. He consulted the map one more time to check how far Seamus was gone and found him on the stairs coming up to the fourth floor, three floors down. Harry practically flew down the two floors to the fifth floor by the time the map said Seamus had stepped onto that floor. Harry waited a moment to see which direction he would turn to before moving. Seeing Seamus move in his direction he slipped into an empty classroom to wait. Classes had already started throughout the school so Seamus must have a free period like he did. He read the map until he saw Seamus turn onto his corridor before mumbling a quick 'mischief managed' and pushing it into his pocket to stand just in the doorway.

To say that Seamus was having a fairly normal day would be correct up until he was suddenly snatched off an empty corridor into an equally empty classroom with the door slammed behind him. He spun around ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind and hex them harshly only to freeze why he saw Harry Potter standing there wand in hand from magically locking the door.

"Seamus-"

"Look Harry, I'm grateful that you haven't blabbed to the professors or Dumbledore-" Seamus cut in with his thick Irish accent.

"Seamus-" Harry tried to speak.

"-But I swear if you think you can use this as some kind of-" Seamus didn't seem to notice him talking.

"Seam-" Harry tried again.

" -blackmail or whatever I'll hex you to oblivion and-" Seamus continued making Harry roll his eyes.

"Incarserus." Harry cast knocking Seamus off his feet and wrapping him in thick ropes that weren't too tight but held him where he was perfectly. "Can I speak now?"

"Potter I'll-" was as far as Seamus got before Harry cast a wordless silencing spell. He had been practising with that spell for a while. He watched as Seamus continued his angry ranting for a moment longer.

"Can't hear you." he stated with a bored look and Seamus glared at him. On seeing Seamus quiet down he continued: "Thank you for finally deciding to listen to me. I'm sorry I had to bound and gag you just to be heard."

Harry didn't have to hear to tell Seamus had snorted at that but he ignored it and continued. He was still being glared at. "Now Seamus there was no need to get defensive about this. I'm not going to use this against you in anyway. I've been looking for you for two weeks now. Two weeks. You're good. Or rather I wasn't using my brain properly. Whichever it is. Do you know how irritating these two weeks have been? Of course you do, you were the hunted. All of this all of this for one talk that could have been dealt with if you hadn't run in the first place. There was a reason I didn't tell anyone you know? I'm just like you."

At Seamus' questioningly raised brow Harry moved to sit before him cross-legged before taking on his Neko form. He watched as Seamus's eyes widened at him with a slight smile. It was adorable how shocked he was.

"Do you still want to attack me?" Harry asked him quietly. Seamus shook his head slowly still looking at him with wide eyes. Harry raised his wand again. "Finite incantum."

"You? How?" Seamus muttered watching Harry's tail flick lazily behind him. It was mesmerizingly black and seemed to move with the shadows of the semi- darkened room.

"Inheritance?" Harry chuckled and Seamus seemed to finally come back to himself. He focused on Harry's eyes that shone in the semi-darkness..

"How long have you, you know?" Seamus asked gesturing at his ears and tail. Out of all the people he might have expected to be a Neko too, Harry wasn't one of them. He had actually expected to be the only one at Hogwarts.

"Since my birthday at the end of July." Harry answered and watched intrigued as Seamus sprouted ears and tails to match him. Now that he was looking at them he notices a white tip to the golden tail. "You?"

"Since just about two weeks before coming to school this year." he answered his eyes had shifted to look at Harry's tail again. "It's weird looking at another Neko, isn't it?"

"Yea." Harry said he was still staring at Seamus as was Seamus staring at him. He forced himself to snap out of it and actually look at Seamus. He had no idea Seamus was younger than he was. It wasn't by much anyway. "How come I've never seen you in the nights before two weeks ago?"

"Usually I just go to sleep then go out but I was having a bad day so I went out first." Seamus answered also focusing on him. It wasn't polite to state after all.

"It's annoying having to dodge Ms. Norris though." Harry commented twirling his wand through his fingers as a way to distract him from staring.

"What are you talking about?" Seamus chuckled and Harry marvelled as how he laughed so easily. "Growl at her and she'll leave you the hell alone. She doesn't trouble me."

"Seriously?" Harry asked surprised. Why hadn't he tried that already? The solution was so simple. He was missing a lot of easy solutions recently. First the map, now this.

"Her cat senses say we are superior so she'll leave us alone and not rat us out to Flitch. She'll practically avoid us and run in the opposite direction when she sees us." Seamus answered with a nod. He pulled himself to his feet and stretched. "Should we head to the common room? Do you have a class now?"

"Yea sure. I've got a free session." Harry said getting up as well and putting away his wand. Seamus followed him out of the classroom and onto the corridor.

"Oh and Harry." Seamus called. Harry looked over his shoulder at him just as Seamus sent a tripping hex at him. It hit him unawares and he was sent toppling to the ground. Seamus stepped around him smiling. "That's for tying me up and silencing me."

Harry watched shocked as he started off on his way to Gryffindor tower. He thanked Merlin he wasn't wearing glasses. His nose hurt. Quick reflexes hadn't saved him this time.

"What? Gonna stay there and rot, are ya?" Seamus called back at him playfully. Harry smiled.

XXXXX

"Did you find who you were looking for?" Ron asked when he and Harry were the only ones in the dorm rooms. Harry was busily shuffling through his books on his bed. He would never understand how Harry had suddenly gotten almost Hermione like in his studying. Harry looked up at him blankly for a moment before remembering what he was talking about.

"Yea. We had a nice long talk." he answered and Ron kept watching him for a bit. "Do you remember when the assignment we got in Transfiguration today is due?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Have you started yet?" Harry asked and when Ron shook his head he turned his attention to searching for a book. He distractedly added. "You should start."

"I'm not sure what to write on." Ron stated going to sit on his bed beside Harry's. "I was thinking werewolves but then I remembered Fleur and thought maybe Veela but then vampires popped up."

"Grindelow." Harry said

"What?"

"More unusual the better." Harry pointed out than froze. "Wait, what assignment is this?"

"The DADA assignment." Ron said and Harry for furrowed his brow in thought. "The one that's due in the next two weeks .An At least two and a half foot long essay on a creature of our choice with detailed research."

"You were actually listening?" Harry asked and Ron blushed.

"Of course. This takes up a large part of our grade." Ron said then rolled his eyes as Harry's eyes bugged out at him. "We're going to have to talk to Hermione."

"Yea." Harry said thoughtfully as he thought about what he would do for that assignment. Suddenly another thought came to him about something slightly different. A wide grin spread across his face dipped in mischievousness. Ron gave him a nervous look and shifted slightly on his bed.

"You alright mate?" the red head asked carefully.

"Puurfect." Harry answered with a chuckle. His plan wasn't evil but definitely tricked someone.

_**September 24 - September 25** _

Harry slipped into the library in search of his prey. He moved with grace that he hadn't been able to move with before he had become a Neko. He was silent as he passed aisle by aisle until he saw her and prepared to pounce.

"Hey Hermione." he said resting a hand in the girls hair making her jump. She whirled to him with her wand pointed. She sighed when she saw his smiling face.

"Harry! Don't do that." she said calming down and taking her seat again.

"No promises." he said taking a seat around her table with her. He rested the book he had been carrying with him on the table and leaned on it. "Have you started your DADA essay yet?"

"No." she answered watching him wearily. She was hoping he had finally begun doing his own work but she wouldn't be surprised if he wanted her help with this one. "I'm still deciding on what to write on."

"Isn't it better to write on rare creatures?" Harry asked nonchalantly and now Hermione looked at him with suspicion in her eyes. "The ones that persons wouldn't usually think to write on?"

"Yes. If you can find enough to be able to write a decent essay on it." she said and he hummed in acknowledgement and looked down at the books before her. He said nothing and soon her curiosity got the better of her. "Are you thinking of writing on one of these rare creatures?"

"Nope. I was think about probably writing on goblins." Harry answered with a shrug and have her a smile. It was really nice when he smiled Hermione concluded. "But I came across a creature that I think you might like to write on."

"Really? What is it?" she asked leaning towards him.

'Curious as a cat.' Harry thought and chuckled. He was the cat here, not her. He slid his book over to her. "Page 352."

She gave him a calculating look before turning to find the page. He watched her until she found the page before standing as she started on it.

"Hope you like it." he said turning to leave.

"Harry!" Hermione called softly not to be chastised. He looked back at her. "Does this have to do with your summer?"

He gave her a secretive smile before leaving without answering. She looked down at the page before her. 'The Neko'd Kinde' it read.

'The bait has been set.' Harry thought with a smirk.

XXXXX

"You're actually pretty good at charms." Harry commended Seamus after being taught a charms spell he had been having some problems with. Seamus stood beside him rereading his essay for transfiguration. They were both in the Gryffindor common room nearby the work benches. They were currently the only ones there. "Is it only in Potions that things blow up in your face?"

"Ha ha very funny. Have a good laugh there Harry, last time I checked, you're not so great yourself." Seamus answered good-naturedly and looked up from his essay. Harry shot him a smile before practising the charm again.

"I'm getting better. You however, not so much." he stated brightly and continued with his practice.

"I'm not doing potions." Seamus justified rolling his eyes. He didn't know how Harry got into Potions and frankly he was glad he wasn't doing it anymore even if they had a new teacher. Potions just want his thing.

"That is exactly why you won't be getting better." Harry teased and Seamus couldn't fault his logic.

"Whatever. Read my essay and tell me I'm right." Seamus said thrusting his essay at him at the same time that the portrait swung open to let a person in.

"Harry! I was where wondering where you ran off to." Ron exclaimed coming over to them quickly and dumping his bag into on to the table. "What are you blokes doing?"

"Assignments." "Practice." They answered at the same time and Ron looked from one to the other.

"Oh. Well that's great mate. Can I see your history essay?" Ron asked Harry with an odd look on his face. Harry shrugged and levitated the roll of parchment over to him. Ron snatched the roll out of the air with the same odd look on his face. "You've been using your magic a lot recently."

"Well of course. In less than a year I'll be seventeen and can do magic anytime I want. I should very well practise to ensure I can actually use my magic expertly by then and I can only do that here since I could get in trouble outside of the school." Harry answered cancelling the charm again before turning to look at his best friend. "Also we have to learn apparition soon and I should be able to use my wand and have good control so that I can at least ensure I don't get splinched by something wrong with my wand use even if I might get splinched for lack of focus and end up one limb less."

"I think you'll manage Harry." Seamus said with a laugh at the image an armless Boy-Who-Lived would present. Harry shoved him with his shoulder and took his essay from him.

"Ever thought of penmanship lessons?" Harry asked teasingly as he sat down with the essay. Ron watched them both distracted from the essay he requested. When did they get so close?

"Have you looked at your own writing recently?" Seamus shot back picking up his own wand to take his turn at practice. "It's chicken scratch"

"Did I miss something?" Ron asked looked from one to the other.

"Since we have some free sessions at the same time. We decided to hang out, do assignment and stuff like that." Harry answered.

"How have I missed this before?" Ron asked and both Harry and Seamus shrugged.

"This is the only free session we all have at the same time I think." Harry answered not bothering to tell him they had only really started hanging out the day before. He looked at Seamus for a moment. "Show me another charm or try and teach yourself a new one. You need more tricks."

"Tricks?" Seamus asked

"Yes. But I guess we can't teach an old dog new tricks." Harry commented and his smile showed he was only joking. Seamus glared at him but he was smiling as well.

"I'll get you back for that, no worries." Seamus said but went to check his text book for a new charm anyway. "You owe me a hex by the way."

"You want him to hex you?" Ron asked and Seamus gave him an odd look. Harry was lost in the essay he was reading and oblivious to what they were saying.

"No. He has to teach me a hex because I taught him a charm." Seamus answered and continued looking through his book. Ron nodded to himself then turned to the essay in his own hands. A few minutes passed before Harry passed Seamus' essay back to him with an approving nod. He then pulled his own unfinished essay to himself and got to work. They all worked in silence until Seamus cast a tempus before packing up to head to class.

"That was odd." Ron commented the moment he was gone.

"Hmm?"

"It's a little too weird to see him without Dean and usually we're never around each other for so long." Ron elaborated. Harry shrugged.

"I guess so. Does it bother you?" Harry asked looking at him with a quizzical look. He hadn't really thought about it.

"No. It was just new."

"Then we can do this again." Harry stated then held up both their work excitedly. "We got work done without Hermione!"

"Now she can't say we don't do work on our own!" Ron agreed happily and they were laughing.

XXXXX

The next day Harry came to the conclusion that after two weeks of searching for Seamus he had become accustomed to looking for the boy and so automatically searched for him among the others at the Gryffindor table. He also noticed that he also had a pair of eyes on him. The source of those eyes was easy to find considering that Hermione wasn't exactly hiding and if she was, she most certainly wasn't subtle. He knew she was trying to figure something out about the clue he had left her but she wasn't ready to directly ask yet. They would take a few days at least.

Ron was talking his ear off about the coming Quiddich season and the team's first match two weeks into the next month. Harry was wondering when he should have try-outs since it would fall to him as the new captain this year. His eyes wandered back to Seamus for at least the fifth time. It was weird to see him there after not seeing him there for two weeks. He looked untidy but there was tidiness to his untidiness as insane as that sounded.

'Maybe partial insanity is a part of being a Neko. We do 'feel' a second presence in our minds after all.' Harry thought to himself as he continued watching the other teen while subconsciously feeding himself. Seamus's untidiness was a calculated look. 'It works for him.'

"What are you looking at?" Hermione finally asked snapping Harry out of his thoughts. She looking down the table in the direction that Harry had been looking in. Not seeing what he was looking at she turned back to him with narrowed eyes. Ron had stopped speaking to look from one to the other. Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to his plate and his second helping of breakfast. He was eating almost as much as Ron and that was saying something.

"Is it the person you were looking for?" Ron asked still looking from Harry to Hermione.

"What person?" Hermione asked looking to Ron for an answer.

"Someone he was looking for yesterday." he said and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him now.

"Who was it?" she asked and the redhead shrugged getting back to his meal.

"He didn't say." he answered.

"He is still here." Harry grumbled and rolled his eyes. This was getting out of hand. They both turned guilty looks on him. "Look it doesn't matter ok. Can we just eat and leave? Don't we have class soon?"

"I still can't believe we have class with Snape first today?" Ron commented suitably distracted. Hermione on the other hand was not.

"Could you stop staring at me like that, Hermione?" Harry asked giving her a pointed look. "You're making me feel like a lab experiment, like you're just waiting for me to explode."

"Sorry about that Harry. Just thinking a little hard." she said having the decency to blush. She had been looking rather hard after all.

"Think a little hard in another direction then." Harry commented before double checking his bag while he waited for Ron to finish eating. Without even trying his eyes strayed to down the table again. Seamus was just leaving with Dean, talking and laughing and Harry frowned for a moment before asking himself 'why doesn't that sit well with me?'

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione suddenly asked and Harry looked back at her. Apparently has been staring off for a while because Seamus and Dean were long gone when he heard Hermione.

"Yea... It just really hit me that we have Snape first this morning." he lied still frowning.

"I know, right?" Ron agreed. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

XXXXX

Harry growled angrily as he stomped into Gryffindor tower for his free session. He threw his bag down a began to angrily pace. Not only had Snape been a horror that morning but Slughorn had been particularly annoying especially about his little private club.

'Slug Club? Seriously? I get his name is Slughorn but who wants to be in a club named after a slug?' Harry inwardly grumbled. 'I don't care if that isn't even it's actual name, people still call it that. Friggin' club!'

"What's got you're panties in a twist?" a voice suddenly asked and Harry spun to find Seamus lying on his stomach and propped up by his elbows before the fire with books spread out before him. He looked really comfortable. Having his ears and tail our now would make the perfect picture. Harry hadn't noticed him when he came in.

"I don't wear panties." was the only thing he could think to say. Seamus quirked his lips

"Briefs?" Seamus asked amused and Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Boxers, if you must know." he answered folding his arms. Seamus nodded.

"Ahh. The age old question of whether Harry Potter wears boxers or briefs has finally been answered." he said and Harry gaped at him.

"Who the hell asked that?" Harry sputtered in surprise.

"Witch Weekly." Seamus answered and now Harry was really surprised. "Before you get any thoughts. My mom reads it and she decided that since I'm you're roommate I should know the answer and asked me. Weirdest conversation of my life."

"I can imagine."

"No, you can't. Really you can't." Seamus told him seriously. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"You're not going to tell her are you?" Harry asked warily Seamus immediately shook his head.

"No way. You deserve some privacy plus there is no way I'm going anywhere near a conversation like that again if I can help it." Seamus answered with a shudder. Harry smiled before picked up his bag and walking over.

"What are you doing with the fire on by the way?" he asked.

"It's warm and comfortable." Seamus answered shuffling a little so that Harry could fit beside him. "I'm going to practically live here by the time December comes around."

"It is warm." Harry agreed settling down beside him in the same position and looked at him. "Maybe when it's closer to December I'll join you."

Seamus looked back at him with a smile and Harry couldn't help but smile back. Seamus turned his attention back to the books before him.

"So, what do you want to study today?" he asked but Harry's mind was a mile away.

'Seamus's eyes are very blue.'


	4. September 30 - October 4

**September 30 - October 4**

Harry had come to a conclusion. He had been coming to a lot of those recently. It was no surprise since these days his brain was thinking a lot more than it usually did about a lot of things that he usually didn't think about. This conclusion however wasn't one he thought he would come to any time soon and it came in the category of 'things he hadn't really thought about ever'. This brought him to his current thoughts that had been plaguing him for the past three days. He didn't think they would stop plaguing him until he dealt with it either. How he dealt with it was a totally different matter.

"Are you thinking about having try-outs soon?" Ron asked snapping Harry out of this thought. They were sitting by the lake watching it glisten in the feeble Monday afternoon sunlight and hiding away from Hermione who was on a study spree... Again. The redhead was trying to skip stones across the lake but it wasn't working very well for him.

"I was thinking about having them next week Tuesday, after that DADA horror essay is due." Harry answered trying to skip a stone himself but coming up short. "Do you think this would work better if we're standing?"

"Probably." Ron said with a shrug but didn't move to get up. "But that would put the try-outs too close to the match and we'd still have to train the newbies."

"Practice every day until they get it and give them a break the day before the match." Harry answered with a shrug. He had been thinking about what to do about it for a little but he was mostly occupied with classes.

"What kind of practise?" Ron asked curiously.

"I've got some ideas." Harry said with a wide smile that caused Ron to swallow nervously.

"Why am I not looking forward to this?" he asked and Harry laughed. If he knew what he had in mind he probably wouldn't want to be a part of it either.

"Don't worry about it. The better you are the sooner it's over and you're pretty good. Just don't slack off or get nervous and you'll survive the practise." Harry told him giving him a slap on the back and genuine smile. "You'll do great."

"That's what you think." Ron grumbled.

"You will." Harry promised.

"I think you should move up the try-outs to a couple of days."

"You're right. I should start the intensive training sooner." Harry agreed and Ron shook his head. They were silent for a moment just trying to skip stones and enjoying the silence. Harry was the one to break it this time. "What do you do if you have a friend who you like, as in serious like, but you don't know if they like you but you really like them?"

Ron furrowed his brow in thought. "I don't know. Try to find out if they like you and if you still don't know ask and get it over with. They'll still be your friend if they like you, even if its not in the same way."

That only help marginally with Harry's earlier conclusion but now he had a different question to ask. "Why don't you do that with Hermione then?"

Ron sputtered and turned a shade of red that matched his hair. "I don't know if she likes me and I can't just walk up to her and say 'hey Hermione I like you a lot, please go out with me'… You weren't talking about Hermione were you?"

"You totally can and no, both of you and someone else." Harry answered with quick shake of his head and Ron sighed in relief. Before Ron could think to ask about him he continued speaking. "So you admit that you like Hermione as more than a friend?"

Ron looked hesitant for a second before sighing again. "Yes and I know we are nothing alike and argue too much but yes."

"Don't worry about it. I bet she likes you too." Harry told him and Ron gave him a pitiful look. "You should go up to her and ask. Take her on a date this weekend when we visit Hogsmeade."

"Are you going to take your own advice?" Ron asked referring to the date idea.

"Are you?" Harry asked referring to how to deal with the friend.

"I don't know Harry." Ron answered slumping on the bench. Harry watched him with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "It's complicated and you know it. I don't want to ruin the friendship if she doesn't like me."

"You won't know if you don't ask." Harry stated. They lapsed into silence again for several long moments.

"I'll think about it, alright?" Ron finally said and Harry smiled. He hoped it worked out for his friends. He just knew it would.

XXXXX

He stared at the sandy haired boy before him sitting on the railing on the Astronomy Tower just like he had been the first time Harry had found him up there. Back against the wall, head back, legs up with him and lost in his own thoughts. Only, this time, his Neko ears and tail were still hidden. Harry stared at him though because he knew Seamus wouldn't know unless he looked and this time Harry wanted to catch everything. The way his hair looked a little darker in night, the way his blue eyes seemed to shine a little more in the moonlight, the way he looked so relax yet still as a statue and the altogether way he looked sitting there in the moonlight.

"Why are you staring at me?" Seamus asked bringing Harry out of his thought. That was another thing people had been doing a lot lately, snapping him out of his thoughts. Too much thinking was doing this to him. Seamus wasn't looking at him, he hadn't even lost his faraway look. "I can feel your eyes on me."

"Didn't know I was staring. Was thinking a bit." Harry told him even though he knew he was staring and he knew why.

"Think in another direction, it's creepy." Seamus stated and Harry turned away with a roll of his eyes.

"Now you know how I feel, except for me, it's hundreds of eyes." Harry commented but Seamus had already gotten lost in his own mind again. Harry sighed and settled down cross legged and relaxed for a few hours of meditation. There were things that needed to be sorted within him and he found that meditation helped him think clearer and made him calmer throughout the day. He needed that. It was Wednesday and he would have Quidditch try-outs the next day then start his intensive training the day after. He needed all the help he can get not to rip off the heads of people who were bound to make some very stupid mistakes and would test his patience. His patience had been short before and now it was even shorter. It was a wonder he hadn't exploded as yet. He sat there travelling through his forest-y mind-scape for what felt like only minutes but must have been at least an hour when he felt the disturbance of his body being moved. He opened his eyes to the inside of Hogwarts and noticed he was being carried by Seamus. In his arms. Like a girl. Like a girl on her wedding night. What the frig!?

"What are you doing?" he asked looking up at Seamus wide eyed. Seamus startled and paused in this step before looking down at him. It was comforting in an odd way Harry couldn't really explain. On an instinctive level perhaps. Like the Neko in the back of his brain level

"It was getting even colder out there and you wouldn't move when I tried to wake you." Seamus told him and let him go. Surprisingly the fall to the ground didn't hurt as much as he thought it should have. Seamus watched him critically as he stood up and brushed himself off. "You are lighter than I thought you would be."

"Couldn't be a good Seeker if I was heavy now, could I?" Harry smirked at him and Seamus shook his head. They began walking back to Gryffindor Tower side by side, almost shoulder to shoulder.

"Right. You're the captain now, aren't ya?" Seamus asked with a semi-thoughtful look.

Harry nodded and looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "Yea. Are you going to try out tomorrow?"

"Nope. Flying is not that interesting anymore." Seamus answered easily and shrugged his hands into his pockets.

"Why not?" Harry asked genuinely curious. He had seen Seamus fly before and he was good.

"I'm a cat. Cats don't fly." Seamus deadpanned and Harry frowned.

"You're not a cat, you're a Neko." Harry told him seriously and watched as his lips curled in a half-smile. "I still like flying but I think that's more for the speed and the rush of adrenaline that comes with it. The height doesn't matter but I like high places too."

"I like my feet on the ground, thank you very much." Seamus told him and Harry shrugged. To each him own. It would be great to see Seamus even if he wasn't actually there to participate. Cheering them on as the worked hard to play Quidditch for the team. Cheering him on.

"You should come to try-outs anyway." Harry blurted when they finally got to the portrait of the fat lady. He couldn't hold it any longer. Seamus raised a brow in question. To hide his embarrassment he quickly said the password and slid in first.

"What for?" Seamus asked catching up to him.

"Maybe Dean can try if not there are bound to be some accidents. It might be interesting." Harry said trying to maintain his cool. He felt like slapping himself for saying anything. 'Accidents? Really?'

"I guess so." Seamus conceded after a moment of thinking that brought them up the stairs to the dorm to their dorm.

"Great, then see you tomorrow!" Harry said happily as relief flooded through him. He almost thought that Seamus would have said no. He didn't know what he could have said to that. It would have hurt more than he liked to think about.

"You'd see me tomorrow anyway. We have some classes together or don't you remember?" Seamus teased him and Harry paused to glare at him.

'Of course I remembered!' Harry's mind angrily shouted as Seamus sauntered past him and up the stairs smirking. He grumbled as he stomped after him: "You know what I mean."

"Yes I did but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy teasing you. Or poking fun at you." Seamus whispered with a smirk over his shoulder. Harry shook his head in mock exasperation but his mind had strayed to a completely different type of 'poking'. It didn't help that Seamus was walking up the stairs before just far enough for him to have a good view of his rear. They had both left their robes in the dorm before sneaking out. Seamus' pants did nothing to hide the shape of those wonderful - "Harry? Are you still with me?"

"Um yea. Just... had a thought. How many people do you think I can teach the Wronski Feint?" Harry whispered in just the right quizzical tone just as they both got to the landing. He was getting very good at lying about his real thoughts and deflection.

"Good luck with that." Seamus snorted then they were silent as they slipped into their dorm. They muttered 'goodnight's and slinked off to their own beds.

XXXXX

"There are a lot more of you than I thought there would be." Harry stated when the group of Gryffindors before him finally were silent enough for him to speak and be heard. Those who were on the team the year before were standing behind him in the brooms at the ready. They were all standing in the centre of the Quidditch pitch with the necessary balls and supplies in crates with them. "If any of you are in first year go back into the castle or sit in the stands. Second years and over only, you can try again next year."

When no one moved, Harry sighed but continued: "Try-outs will be conducted through matches. If you do not know which position you want to try out for move to my left. Everyone else sort yourselves into a proper Quidditch teams. Any left overs join those on my left. Each match will last twenty minutes as our time is limited and we have so many of you to sort through."

He watched as they got to work picking then turned to his teammates. "We will be facing all teams and make note of any persons you believe play your position or any position well and tell me after each match."

They nodded and took to the skies to wait. Harry turned to the others watching as they continued to sort themselves. Since they were still busy his eyes wandered to around the pitch and into the stands. There were a few other Gryffindors watching the proceedings from there, mainly first year with an interest in the sport and Harry could tell a few of them would be trying out in the next school year. He saw some students from other years out to support their friends. As his eyes travelled across the benches he spotted who he really wanted to see. Seamus. With Dean. That little titbit didn't fail to irritate him. He knew they were friends, close friends like he and Ron, but it still irritated him in an unnatural fashion and that little part in the back of his mind dedicated to his Neko was pissed in a possessive way he didn't think it had a right to be. He decided to ignore that part and stick to the other part of him that was irritated for a reasonable reason. Or reasonable when it was him at least.

Harry had come to the conclusion just days before that there was a very high possibility that he might have a large crush on Seamus. In his life he had only ever had a crush on one person and that was Cho Chang. That crush felt nothing like this crush so he assumed whatever crush he had on Seamus was a lot more than anything he had with Cho. It probably had something to do with actually knowing and talking to Seamus and not just seeing him from a distance and thinking him attractive. There were things he liked about him that he wouldn't know if he didn't spend some time with him. He wasn't bothered with the fact that Seamus was male simply because he didn't see the point in denying you like someone because of gender. The problem now was: did Seamus like him? Did Seamus like boys? Not many people thought like him. He had no clue and Seamus didn't show any particular interest in either he or boys in general. There were a few instances of closeness that Harry wasn't sure what to think of but other than that, he had no clue.

With a sigh he looked away from the boys in the stand and back at the group before him bickering. "Are you not done yet?"

"We're done." one fourth year student answered motioning the group of seven that he was a part of. Harry looked at each of them with only slight interest and mild irritation that only had a little to do with them.

"Fly up and take your places. Beaters collect your bats then join them." Harry told them and pointed at the crate that held the supplies nearby. He watched them leave and get ready before turning back to the remaining. "Figure out your teams while we play. Those who can't decide and are not standing in the designated area when I get back, can leave."

With that he got onto his broom and into the air to start the first match.

XX

In the stands Seamus was watching the proceedings without much enthusiasm. The interesting stuff was just about to start and from what he could tell it might not be that interesting either.

"If you're not interested why did you pull us both down here?" Dean asked after seeing his friend's faraway look. It was one he associated with boredom or extreme disinterest.

"As if you weren't going to come anyway." Seamus rolled his eyes. He knew Dean would have come and then tortured him with it later on anyway. "You and I both know you would have come to see little Miss Weasley fly around on her broomstick with a happy smile on her face and a sappy look on your face. Then after its all over you would chatter my ear off about how well she flies, how skilled she is, how beautiful she is and repeat all these things until she either enters the room or you get sleepy or I somehow manage to successfully distract you every time you start."

"It's not that bad, is it?" Dean asked with a look that Seamus had dubbed his 'I-don't-want-to-believe-you-but-it-seems-true' look.

Seamus nodded before answering. "If I wasn't such a good friend I wouldn't have encouraged you to get back together because I would have remembered the torture this was and listened to my self-preservation skills that said 'no, it's a bad idea' and let you turn down happiness so that I don't have to hear everything that you should be telling her since you obviously can't keep it to yourself even of it means repeating yourself."

"It can't be that bad." Dean said with a pained look. He could understand how it felt to be hearing things you don't really care about being told to you over and over again. He had siblings that did the same thing. "Why are you so against the love?"

A sudden bout of nervousness overtook Seamus that had Dean looking at him confused but said nothing. Seamus would talk when he felt like it.

"Remember that thing I told earlier this month?" Seamus asked turning his eyes to the mock match being played. Players and balls were flying everywhere. He didn't see Harry.

"Yea. Can't forget that." Dean answered. You don't find out your best friend is a rare creature and just forget about it.

"It kind of limits how many people I can actually like, like that." Seamus said finally spotting Harry drifting slowly above the game. He was watching the game with a focused look.

"How? If whoever you like really likes you it won't matter."

"I can only really, really love one like me." Seamus cut in before he could continue. "It's really complicated. I'll explain it to you later or some other time."

"Ok. Is this something that has to do with being Neko or with you being - well - Neko?" Dean said frowning. "That made no sense."

"Glad to know I didn't have to tell you that." Seamus said and Dean thumped him on the arm. He smiled then was serious again. "Remember that thing I told you in fourth year?"

"I think you told me a lot of things that year." Dean stated.

"The one that's actually related to this conversation." Seamus said rolling his eyes. Dean could be smart sometimes but not always.

"Uh... Yea. I remember." Dean said frowning in thought. He had an idea of what Seamus was talking about.

"It's not as gone as I thought it was." Seamus stated flatly.

"That's what you said last year." Dean said in an equally flat tone.

"Yea but then I thought it was really gone this summer." Seamus said a hint of nervousness showing though again. "I don't think it ever will be."

"Great. What happened this time?" Dean said with a sigh before something came to him. "Hold on. Is that why you're out here?"

There was silence from Seamus. Dean sat back wide eyed. He took Seamus' silence for an agreement.

"I thought - you just said- bloody hell." Dean said lost for words as another sudden epiphany hit him and he shot up again. His mind had just been blown thoroughly. "He's one."

"Yup." Seamus agreed with a nod.

"Well shit." He mumbled and sat back heavily on the branches behind him, wide eyed.

"Yup." Seamus agreed again thinking: 'My thoughts exactly.'

"Are you gonna...?" He asked and Seamus turned shifty again. He could understand why. This was big.

"Not yet." The sandy haired boy answered. "I'm not sure yet."

"Wow. Well you know I'm here for you." Dean told him patting him on the shoulder. Seamus smiled at him. They both turned back to the match to find that the first one was over and the second was just starting. "How long do you think this will take?"

"I have no idea." Seamus answered. This looked like it would take a while. A very long while.

"Maybe we should have stayed inside. We could be working on that DADA essay that's due on Monday." Dean whined.

"Yea." Seamus agreed. He was almost finished with it but he probably had to re-read it a few times after to look for mistakes. "Look on the bright side of this."

Dean looked at him with a sceptical look. "What bright side?"

"He looks good on a broom."

XXXXX

Friday evening found Harry lying on the floor by his bed after a long day of classes and a hard two hours of rigorous training for Quidditch. His muscles burned and the cool floor was working wonders for his back muscles. If this was how he was feeling, he could only imagine what the others would be going through. It was all for the cause of winning though and soon enough it wouldn't hurt this badly.

The door to the room opened and Harry raised his head to see who it was. Ron walked in gingerly closing the door behind him. He was smiling despite the obvious discomfort he was feeling.

"Ron." Harry greeted and Ron startled for a moment before noticing him on the floor. His face split into a wide grin.

"I did it!" he said triumphantly. Harry smiled slightly not knowing what he was talking about.

"Did what?" he asked resting his head down again. It was hard and slightly painful to keep his head up like that.

"I did it. I took the advice and asked her out and she said yes!" Ron told him excitedly even as he slowly walked over and sat on his trunk. "We're going on a date tomorrow on the Hogsmeade trip."

"That's great!" Harry said smiling along up at him. They were finally going to date each other. They would finally admit to being at least interested in each other. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Ron said smiling to himself. He looked down at Harry with a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"Cooling my back." Harry answered shifting just a little to a cooler place. Ron nodded in understanding. His whole body could use a cooling.

"I should probably do that too but I'm going to have a nice warm shower then greet my bed in the bliss of relaxed muscles." Ron told him standing slowly once again to move to the bathroom. "You should have thought of this before you gave us that hell practice."

"Don't start thinking that now that I've felt the after effects were going to stop or cool off." Harry called after him grinning. "It's just starting my friend."

The door opened again and both Seamus and Neville stepped in.

"What are you doing?" Seamus asked when he saw Harry lying on the ground. He was just lying there looking quite comfortable.

"Are you alright Harry?" Neville asked moving closer.

"I'm cooling my back." Harry answered Seamus then looked at Neville. "Just a little muscle burn."

"I have some sap that might be able to help with that." Neville told him and scampered off to his trunk.

"That's great. I think I'll need a lot of that and Ron might too." Harry said and slowly rolled onto his stomach with a groan. He sighed in relief as the coolness of the tile seeped into his chest. "That feels good"

Seamus watched his blissed-out look with amusement. The floor made Harry so happy just by being cold. Neville shuffled over and handed Harry a jar of plant sap that looked green and goopy.

"Thank you so much Neville. You're the best." Harry said happily causing the boy to blush. Seamus watched them with amusement.

"You're gonna need help with that." Seamus commented and Harry turned his head to look at him.

"What? You're offering?" Harry asked shifting his head to look at him and now Seamus blushed.

"No just noticing." Seamus answered turning away. Helping Harry get the sap onto his back was not something he should be thinking about with said boy just a few steps away. It would get a reaction that would be too embarrassing to even think about.

"Whatever you say." Harry said closing his eyes. Ron entered the room soaking wet in only a towel. He looked around at them.

"I forgot my clothes." He announced and made his way to his trunk still a little careful. Pain like this was almost torture.

"Neville gave me this for my back. Use it then give it back." Harry stated holding the jar he received to Ron. "I'm not ready to get up yet."

"Can you even get up?" Ron asked taking the jar and eyeing him.

"Of course I can." Harry said affronted then paused reassessing his body. "On second thought maybe not. No worries I can get Seamus to help me while you're gone. He likes to help."

Seamus rolled his eyes when Ron looked over at him. Neville chuckled from his bed. Ron shook his head, grabbed his clothes out of his trunk and headed back to the bathroom.

"Oh Seamus." Harry called in a sing song-tone. "I need to get up now. Be a dear and pull me up."

Both Seamus and Neville laughed at his antics.

"I'm sure you can get up on your own Harry." Neville said between laughs.

"I wish." Harry sighed. Seamus walked over to him and put him feet on either side of him. "I can't even roll over again."

Seamus grabbed him just under his arms and pulled him up in front of him until Harry was on his feet with his back to him. He brushed his hand down Harry's sides and off him. "Lucky you have me then."

The brunette froze at the touch and the words even as Seamus stepped away from him and over to his own bed. Harry glanced over to Neville who was busy digging around in his trunk and had missed everything. He was thankful that Seamus wasn't watching him either. Instead he was pulling off his shoes as if nothing happened.

"Yea, I guess so." Harry commented hobbling over to his bed. He had liked the feel of Seamus' hands pulling him up but it seemed like it was nothing to Seamus. It wasn't 'nothing' to him.

 


	5. October 5

**October 5**

Saturday morning brought the chills of the coming winter and brightness to the students that could only be caused by a Hogsmeade weekend. Everyone was excited and ready to get going. Ron more so than anyone else Harry saw. Ron had changed his clothes more than twice that morning and usually he didn't care much about what he wore. Finally Harry got fed up with him and picked out his clothes for him. After successfully dressing Ron, he then pulled the red-head out of Gryffindor Tower with him before he could think of anything he might want to wear instead. They took places in the line waiting to go to Hogsmeade and Harry kept a hand in Ron's shoulder to help keep him calm. Hermione joined them not moments later with a shy smile that made Ron's ears red and Harry smile at the odd behaviour.

"Don't look like that, both of you." Harry said looking at both of them. It was amusing to see them looking like this when they were around each other so often and didn't feel half of what they were probably feeling now. "You two hang out all the time."

"This is different Harry." Hermione told him with a look that he couldn't decipher. She was probably thinking that he wouldn't ever understand it. "Anyway did you get someone to sign your permission slip?"

"Don't need to. Emancipated remember?" Harry said acknowledging her change of subject. She frowned seeming to think about it.

"You didn't tell me that." she stated as if trying to remember if he had. He raised a brow in surprise. He honestly thought he had told them about it on the train to Hogwarts. She shook her head. "You didn't tell me."

"You didn't tell me either." Ron said also with a thoughtful frown. He knew he didn't pay much attention sometimes but he'd like to think he would have remembered a conversation where his best friend told him he was considered an adult now. "This means you can go anywhere and do anything you want. On your own if you feel like it. Do you even need a permission slip?"

Before Harry could answer Professor McGonagall was calling the group forward to begin collecting the permission slips. On reaching Harry she only nodded in recognition of his choice and moved on.

"I guess that answers your question." Harry stated when she was gone. He smiled at them both and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry just kept getting more mysterious lately. It was no almost not a surprise that there were things they didn't know about him now.

Ron and Hermione both looked a little more comfortable with each other now that they had gotten over the initial meeting. Harry smiled. There was hope that the day would be fun.

Half an hour later Harry was questioning why he had even bothered to come. The two were completely lost in each other now that they didn't have to pretend they weren't interested. It was as if Harry didn't exist anymore. Harry held in a groan and settled for a barely audible sigh. Being the third wheel left much to be desired. He was tempted to just walk off on his own but that wasn't a safe or wise choice considering that while Voldemort was dead there were still Death Eaters out for his blood. He was just contemplating risking it anyway (he loved his friends but it was more than uncomfortable being the third wheel) when Ron's exclamation caught his interest.

"Ginny!" The red-head had shouted calling not only the attention of his younger sister but also her companions and anyone else in the street. Beside her, hand in hand, was Dean Thomas and trailing a little behind them was Seamus. Looking at Ron, Harry could see a red tint colouring his ears and face and Harry was sure it had nothing to do with embarrassment. His friend was already striding towards the three. He sighed this was not going to be good.

"Don't you dare Ronald." Hermione hissed following him in hopes of prevent too much damage being done by an over-protective brother. Harry trailed behind to act as buffer if necessary, it Hermione's attempt had fallen on deaf ears. The other three met them half way.

"Yes Ron?" Ginny asked voice already chilly. She could tell where this was going already but she spared a smile for Harry and Hermione despite it. "Harry. Hermione. You both know my boyfriend Dean and of course Seamus."

"Hey Harry." Seamus said smiling at as he moved to stand beside him. Harry smiled brightly and waved. Good to know he wasn't the only third wheel here. Seamus greeted Hermione in much the same way before he was cut off by Ron.

"I thought you broke up." Ron said bluntly and Harry winced at the same time Hermione grit her teeth. No such thing as subtlety here.

"We got back together." Ginny answered with a glare. This was going to hell quickly.

"What for?" Ron asked and Hermione slapped him on his arm. You don't just ask questions like that unless you're asking for pain.

"Obviously they like each other Ron." she snapped. Honestly, it was moments like these she wondered at the amount of brain cells Ron had.

"Is it really any of your business?" Ginny asked and Harry could feel the air get heavier. This conversation was not going to go well. As if he didn't know that from the start, but he hadn't expected it to get this bad this quickly. "I'm not asking you why you're out with Hermione, am I?"

"Soooo, Harry." Seamus burst in sensing the disaster approaching, just like Harry had. Dean looked decidedly uncomfortable being in the middle of this argument and Hermione was almost as pissed as Ginny. Seamus turned to Harry loudly continuing his conversation to prevent to others from continuing theirs. "It seems you and I are in the same predicament, aren't we? Stuck hanging around and tagging along where we're not needed. Being the third wheel is great isn't it."

"Absolutely smashing!" Harry added understanding what Seamus was doing. "As a matter of fact, I've got an idea."

"What idea is that?" Seamus asked genuinely interested.

"We should split up!" Harry said excited and began turning Hermione and Ron in the direction they had originally been heading to. "You two continue on your date, Dean and Ginny can go on with theirs and Seamus and I can hang around and do guy stuff until its time to head back."

"Wonderful idea Harry!" Dean agreed immediately and began pulling Ginny away. Ron opened his mouth to say something but the couple had already beaten a hasty retreat and Hermione was pulling him along insistently even as Harry pushed them away.

"We'll see you later Harry. Be careful!" Hermione said over her shoulder. Harry waved them off before turning to Seamus with a dramatic sigh.

"Thank Merlin they're gone." Harry said when they were out of ear shot. Seamus smiled lightly.

"Crisis averted." Seamus added but his eyes were taking in Harry's appearance. The brunette was dressed quite attractively in muggle clothing for the rainy weather. It hadn't rained yet but rain was always a possibility especially this time of year. "So where do you plan on going?"

"I didn't plan anything." Harry answered with a shrug that made the blue scarf around his neck jump a little. He looked over at Seamus and noticed not for the first time that they were the same height and he could look straight into those blue eyes with ease. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Nope. I had no plans." Seamus answered with an easy smile.

"I guess we'll just walk around until we find something to do then." Harry said with a shrug. Seamus mirrored his shrug and they began walking.

"As long as we have Butterbeer along the way." Seamus added and they started walking with no specific direction in mind. "How have practices been going?"

"Painful?" Harry answered good-naturedly and Seamus chuckled. "It's actually going well. Everyone's keeping up so far. We've got extra bludgers in so you can imagine what a mess that is."

"I haven't heard of anyone being overly hurt." Seamus said with a frown. He would have heard if anyone had gone to see Madam Pomfrey.

"We made it so that its semi-cushioned. It won't break but it will bruise. Nothing too serious." Harry told him and Seamus looked impressed.

"Did you do it?" Seamus asked and Harry blushed. He nodded and Seamus' look seemed to be even more impressed. "How'd you do that?"

"Bludgers have really complex magic. So I had to weave in my own magic that wouldn't affect the actually workings of the bludgers when I remove it. So instead of trying to break our bones we'll just bruise. See?" Harry explained while pulling his shirt up to show the bruise he got just the day before. It was huge and discoloured most of his side. He poked at it a little and winced. Still a ways to go on getting better. "It bruises a little badly but better to bruise than to break. I've been studying how to make the bruise salve but I don't really have a place I can brew it for the team anyway."

"Should you really be moving around with that? Are you sure nothing is broken in there?" Seamus asked and Harry looked away from his bruise to see Seamus looking at it with wide eyes that said he was horrified yet fascinated by it. "It's huge."

"A beauty, isn't it?" Harry said looking down at it again in admiration. This was proof of his work on the bludger. His utter genius in altering it to his own needs, something sixth year students shouldn't be able to do.

"Are you nuts? It's a monster." Seamus said hand pausing half way to stroking the bruise. It was amazing to see the dark of the bruise against the lighter shade of Harry's skin. He wasn't pale but the difference in colour was very obvious. "A bludger is not that big."

Harry nodded looking back to Seamus whose eyes had yet to move away from his skin. He looked so mesmerised Harry was almost enraptured in his look. He wasn't so far gone to not be able to explain the cause of the size of the bruising. "Because of the spell, the force of the blow cause by the bludger is distributed so that the usual compact impact force is lessened by distributing it over a wider area so that it becomes less compact and more widespread."

"That could not have been easy to make." Seamus commented hand still hovering near the bruise. It was so hypnotising he just wanted to touch it.

"You can touch it." Harry said preening at the indirect praise. It did wonders for his ego. He tensed when Seamus's hand finally made contact, lightly stroking down the length of the bruise slowly with the tips of his fingers. It felt good despite being on a painful area.

"You're wonderful." Seamus muttered and Harry's eyes shot to the sandy head still preoccupied with his stomach. Seamus knew it must have been painful but knowing that it would have been more painful if not for the genius of Harry. Harry who he was still touching then what he said caught up him and not five second after saying it he pulled away again clearing his throat. "Wonderfully brilliant to, uh, have thought of that."

Harry smiled shyly, blushing at the praise and lowered his shirt even as he wondered why Seamus suddenly seemed uncomfortable. Seamus obviously hadn't meant to say what he had said before but what was he really thinking. He wasn't looking at Harry now either. As much as he would have liked Seamus to have stopped at 'wonderful' he knew Seamus couldn't possibly mean that. Could he? Until he figured that out he'd take the words at face value.

"Thanks." Harry said graciously putting aside his thoughts to focus more on time spent with Seamus without nagging thoughts he could figure out on his own when he was by himself. "I'm hungry."

Seamus spun to look at him. "You can eat with that thing?"

"It's on my side not in my stomach." Harry said rolling his eyes. Seamus looked at him sceptically.

"It's got to hurt." Seamus stated.

"Not really. It'll be gone by tomorrow." Harry told him with a shrug he didn't add the hopefully. Shrugging barely hurt but it was still a large area to heal. "Let's go get you that Butterbeer."

XX

"The funniest thing in that was when my mum saw him hopping back in." Seamus said as he took another swig of his Butterbeer. He was laughing so hard his face was red and Harry couldn't keep the smile off his own face. It was adorable how Seamus was telling him this story so excitedly. If anyone asked him what Seamus was talking about, the most he could tell would be that it was about his family. He was more interested in Seamus's facial features as he told the story.

They had left the Three Broomsticks just moments before with their portable cups of warm Butterbeer. It was approaching evening and was getting chilly. Harry looked away from Seamus and at where they had wandered to. He took in the sight of the Shrieking Shack a little ways away.

"I've told you a story Harry, you tell me a story." Seamus prompted and Harry looked back at him. He thought for a moment before subtly leading Seamus towards the Shrieking Shack.

"In third year," Harry began a small smile developing on his face. "I snowballed Malfoy and his goons. Right here, outside the Shrieking Shack."

"You snowballed Malfoy?" Seamus asked surprised. He looked back at Harry with wide but thrilled eyes. The thought of snowballing the always smug and 'dignified' Malfoy was something he would call a dream come true.

"Yup and he still doesn't know it was me." Harry told him and Seamus laughed looking around at the surroundings as if imagining it happening before him but did not get too close to the actual shack.

"Did you get him in the face?" Seamus asked excitedly. He turned bright eyes back to Harry pleading. "Please tell me you got him in the face."

"Of course I did. You should have heard him scream!" Harry said banishing his cup with a flick of his wrist to better gesticulate. Seamus giggled, actually giggled. Giggling seemed to really be one of those things that thing Nekos do. It was embarrassing when not in the company of another Neko. "I tell you, Goyle screams like a girl."

"I wish I had been there." Seamus said throwing his hand up and sloshing his Butterbeer onto his red scarf. He looked down at the now wet scarf in horror. "Oh no. This is so going to stain. I can't believe I wet it!"

Harry watched as Seamus struggled to remove the scarf with one hand before stepping forward and stopping him. He pulled it loose and held out the wet section to inspect it. "Good news is I know a drying charm but I'll need to use my wand and I'm not sure if I should. I've been in problems with using magic outside of school before, I probably shouldn't tempt them to try again. It's the wand magic they really track. "

"Urg then it's going to stain." Seamus grimaced. He only had one other scarf in his dorm and he hated that one. Harry offered him a small smile.

"Yea but when we get back to the castle I should be able to find a stain removing charm in my household chores book. If not we can ask the house elves." Harry said still examining the scarf. Seamus let out a sigh of relief at not having to use another scarf when he went out. At the same time he raised his free hand to rub at his now chilly neck. He liked the warm thank you very much. Seeing his new discomfort Harry threw his scarf over his shoulder as he undid his own scarf from his neck. "In the mean time I know how you 'dislike' the cold so you can borrow mine."

"Really Harry. It's-" Seamus began to protest but Harry had already pulled his free and stepped closer, probably a little more into his personal space than was normal.

"I insist." the brunette stated looping the blue scarf around his neck and began to style it. He focused on fixing it just right so that he didn't have to see Seamus' face as he spoke. He was a lot closer than he had intended to be. "This way you'll remain warm, won't catch a cold and still look good. It's only for a little bit."

"Thanks Harry." Seamus mumbled and Harry looked up with a nod of acknowledgement.

"It brings out your eyes." Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Really?" Seamus asked seeming almost amused.

"Yea." Harry answered at the same time he realised he was still in Seamus's space and still clinging to the scarf. He smoothed it once more before taking a few steps back. He cleared his throat as Seamus watched him with a brow raised. "Are you still drinking that?"

"Huh?" Seamus answered confused before remembering the cup in his hands again. "Hell no. It's ruined one scarf already. Can't have it ruining another."

Harry chuckled before banishing the cup with the same move he used to banish his own cup. He tried not to think about how he had almost made everything awkward by staying too close to Seamus for too long.

"You have to teach me how to do that." Seamus said appraisingly. He had a lot more magic now but he couldn't flaunt it like Harry could at all.

"We can work on it when we get back." Harry told him before looking up at the sky. "It's about time we were heading back to the meeting point."

"You're probably right." Seamus commented eying before holding a hand out to beckon him over. "Come here."

Harry approached him stopping just out of arms reach. Harry blinked as this time Seamus stepped into his personal space to fix the red scarf that was still handing over his shoulder. He was just as close as Harry had been to him.

"While this red doesn't bring out your eyes a darker shade would contrast with them and that would bring them out." Seamus told him with a smile as he worked. Harry had no hope of hiding the blush that blossomed but luckily Seamus was focused on his task. "I suck at this scarf thing but the wet mark isn't showing at least."

"It's good." Harry said getting his blush under control before Seamus looked up and stepped away with a lingering touch that he was sure he imagined.

"So magic out of school eh? You have to tell me about it." Seamus said changing the subject. Harry happily jumped at the chance even if he didn't reveal everything and soon they were almost at the meeting point and chattering away as if nothing had happened and they hadn't just had a relatively intimate moment. Two relatively intimate moments.

They met back up with the group and travelled back to Hogwarts still talking about Quidditch tactics and training and which assignments were still due. It wasn't until they had entered the Gryffindor common room that they even thought about going in different directions to look for their friends. Seamus left to find Dean and Harry approached Ron by the fire. Hermione had apparently left with Ginny to the girls' dorms. He listened to Ron as his friend told him about his marvellous date with Hermione and congratulated him on making it through in one piece.

It wasn't until he was lying in his own bed in the dead if night that Harry thought about his own day. It was the longest he had spent alone with Seamus and in those hours he had managed to get too-close-to-be-just-friends with him three times. He was beginning to wonder if he was being careless with his attraction and getting too close despite himself. Then it occurred to him that two out of the three times was on Seamus accord. Sure he encouraged the first time when he told Seamus he could touch his bruise but he hadn't told Seamus to call him wonderful because that's what he called him. Wonderful. Even if he tried to cover it up with wonderfully brilliant, now that Harry thought about it he knew that it had been a weak cover-up. There had been too long a pause. Quick as the cover-up had been there was still too long a pause.

The second time was when Seamus did his scarf for him. He hadn't needed to do that. A simple 'fix your scarf' or 'what about yours?' And I would have fixed it himself. Even if he had still done his scarf he didn't need to be that close. Harry wasn't complaining but it was odd and now Harry was wondering if all these things was just him projecting and wanting them to be real. But then if it was real what would that mean? Would Seamus be interested in him? Or would he just be a tactile person with no clue of personal space?

Harry disregarded the second option. Seamus didn't touch a lot or hug people except Dean and once or twice Harry but those were always one armed bro-hugs. He was only that close with friends. The question was did Seamus want to be any more than friends? Was there any interest in him? The day's events said it was possible but he would have to collect more data before he even considered talking to Seamus about it. That was even if he was going to talk about it.


	6. October 7 - October 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say this but I wont be able to update for a while due to exams. Its sad but it has to be done.

**October 7 - October 8**

Harry didn't get to observe Seamus until two days later. He had spent Sunday putting his team and himself through hell and adding the finishing touches to his DADA assignment in the evening. He hadn't even realised he hadn't seen Seamus until he was reflecting on his day before going to bed that day.

However, on Monday, after finally getting his DADA assignment off his chest, Harry had Seamus all to himself. They were once again the only people in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else spent their free time elsewhere. He had gone up to the dorm rooms to get some of his other books before coming back to study when he walked into the common room to find Seamus lying by the fireplace with his own books set out before him.

"Charms essay?" he asked startling Seamus so badly he almost rolled into the fire.

"Don't just sneak up on me like that." Seamus growled glaring at him.

"You have sharper hearing than normal wizards." Harry stated taking the arm chair close facing him and close to the fire. "I thought you would have heard me."

"You're very quiet Harry." Seamus told him lying on his back to look at him. Harry both wished he would and wouldn't lie like that. It was distracting considering that his clothes were rumpled from lying on them and the fact that he had pulled his shirt out of his pants only made it easier for it to ride up. Just a little higher and Harry would be seeing skin. Harry both wanted and didn't want to see it. Temptation would be of no help here.

"That's good. Then I can sneak up on my enemies." Harry said distractedly.

"I'm your enemy now?" Seamus asked with a smile that made Harry really wish he would just turn back to his books. The image he presented was one that if prolonged, he might not be able to stand not being closer to.

"You know you're not." Harry said in a soft tone he hadn't meant to use while subconsciously licking his lips and he sunk a little lower in his seat. Seamus blinked at him for a moment before his face became blank and he rolled over and back to his books. Odd.

"Yes. I am working on my charms essay. Have you started yet?" Seamus asked and Harry sighed.

"Just about to." he answered and got to pulling out his books and some parchment.

"You do that then." Seamus said off-handedly and Harry looked at the back of his head with a frown. What had gotten into him all of a sudden?

"You'll look at it when I'm finished?" he asked instead.

"Yea. Sure." Seamus answered but he still sounded distracted. He watched Seamus worriedly for a moment before turning to his own work. He only had an hour with Seamus and more than a quarter if it was already gone. He'd be dammed if he didn't finish his essay quick enough to talk to Seamus for at least five minutes.

Half an hour later he was finished. He glanced at Seamus before getting up.

"Done." he announced and Seamus held a hand up to receive the parchment. Harry gave it to him and got down to the floor to lie beside him so that he could see to. It was a bonus that he got to be beside Seamus. Seamus read it over with a concentrated look. He paused at one section and read it again before leaning closer to Harry to show it to him.

"You have to fix this. It's the wrong incantation." he said and Harry looked at what he was pointing at. It was indeed wrong.

"What would be the right one?" he asked. He couldn't be bothered to actually search for it in his books now. It's take me time than he was willing to spend.

"It depends on what exactly is the end goal th-" Seamus cut off when Harry lifted his head to look at him. They were too close but he couldn't bring himself to move. He was frozen. They both were.

Harry watched as for just a second Seamus's eyes flicked down to somewhere on his face that was not his eyes. It was just a second but Harry wanted right this moment to kiss him. Screw his decision to watch first. This was happening now. Harry leaned in closer moving just a little closer to him.

"Harry." Seamus whispered and Harry stopped just before him pleading in his mind this wasn't a rejection.

"Hmm?" Harry answered. He was focused on one thing right now and Seamus was distracting him. He was so close.

"You know once you do that there is no turning back right?" Seamus asked softly as if afraid to break the moment. He was under no illusions as to what was going on. None at all.

"Yea." Harry said just as softly nodding slowly. He was this close. He could feel Seamus breath against his face. Rejection wasn't going to feel good at this point. He wanted this so badly. He wanted this so badly he almost didn't realise when he got it. Seamus's lips were soft and warm against his. A trill ran through him as he kissed him back. The slight pur of his Neko almost had him purring as well. He hadn't realised he had closed his eyes until he was opening them to watch Seamus lean away from him. He didn't go far though. Harry was just about to lean in for another when they heard the portrait hole open. They leaned away from each other quickly. Harry buried his face in the book before him to hide the blush he was obviously sporting while Seamus tried to hide behind Harry's essay. A group of girls followed by Ron stepped in.

"Class is finished!" Ron exclaimed approaching them. His smile was wide at the prospect of not having anymore classes for the day. The girls that had come in went right up into their dorms.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for class!" Seamus exclaimed grabbing up his books and scrambling to push them back into his bag. He pulled away the book Harry was using as well.

"No use rushing mate. You're already late." Ron said from the table where he was pulling out his own books. It was best to get the work out if the way so that he could spend more time with Hermione. Seamus shot him a glare. Harry rolled his eyes but rolled onto his side to watch Seamus pack.

Seamus glanced at Ron before looking back at Harry and whispering: "Astronomy Tower. Tonight." Harry nodded and Seamus continued his packing.

It was only after Seamus was gone that everything hit him. He had kissed Seamus. Seamus had kissed him. They had kissed each other. And now he wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

XXXXX

Harry was a bouncing ball of nervous energy that night. He was pacing the length of the balcony of the Astronomy Tower. Seamus hadn't come yet but that was alright, he had detention and hadn't come back as yet when Harry had left the Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't his safety Harry was worried about, it was whatever conversation they were going to have when he got here. Sure Seamus allowed him to kiss him, technically it was Seamus that kissed him, but that didn't mean things couldn't go south now. A lot of things could happen in four hours. It took him ten minutes to go from doing homework to kissing his crush for the first time to hanging out with Ron. So yes, a lot of things could happen in four _long_ hours. He just hoped Seamus didn't change his mind.

"You're going to wear the stone down." said boy's voice said from the doorway. This time it was Harry's turn to startle. He had been too deep in his own thoughts to hear Seamus approach.

"Hey." he said shakily. He came to a stop opposite Seamus who was leaning in the doorway.

"You're nervous." Seamus observed moving closer.

"Well yea. I didn't really plan to just up and kiss you today." Harry said and Seamus momentarily froze. Harry didn't seem to notice and continued speaking. "I mean I didn't even know if you liked me or even would let me. I was going to figure that out first but-"

"Harry." Seamus called gripping the brunette by his shoulders. "Stop rambling. I do like you. I wouldn't have let you kiss me if I didn't."

"Really?" Harry asked and Seamus's hands slid down his shoulders until his hands interlocked with Harry's.

"Yea. I like you a lot. Like _A LOT_ , a lot." Seamus answered giving those hands a squeeze.

"Wow. I didn't expect that." Harry muttered looking down at their hands. He really hadn't expected Seamus to like him as much as he apparently did.

"I didn't expect you either." Seamus told him watching Harry blush. He hadn't thought that Harry would be remotely interested in him in that way. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you...?"

"Um ever since we started hanging out." Harry answered shyly. He was not used to this. He had only liked one other person and that had been awkward to say the least. "I got to know you a little better. I never really paid much attention to a lot of people and being around you and getting know you I realised I was attracted to you. What about you?"

"Good to know it's not just my good looks." Seamus said making his brows jump and Harry smile. "I can definitely say it's been longer than you have."

"How long?" Harry asked curious to know. If Seamus liked him for longer that he liked Seamus then Seamus was good at hiding it.

"A while." Seamus answered vaguely as he traced a circle on Harry's hand with his thumb.

"That's not very specific." Harry stated watching as Seamus began to figit nervously. It was cute to say the least.

"It's kind of embarrassing." Seamus told him with a frown. It was embarrassing and it wasn't something he really wanted to think about.

"I'll start guessing if you don't tell me." Harry said and when Seamus still didn't say anything because of nervousness he did start guessing. "August?"

"No. Farther back." Seamus answered

"First year?"

"Too far back." he answered shaking his head.

"June." Harry said sure that would be it.

"No." Seamus answered leaving Harry clueless.

"Third year?"

"No."

"Second year?" Harry asked and Seamus finally sighed.

"Stop. Alright." Seamus conceded pulling Harry over to the wall so that they could sit. He pulled the brunette down beside him and kept their hands intertwined before speaking. "I've kind of had a on an off crush on you since fourth year."

"Fourth year? I don't remember you even liking me in fourth year." Harry stated with a frown. He had hardly spoken to Seamus that year and the little he had weren't anything special. It didn't help that most people had been against him about the Tri-Wizard Tournament either.

"I was very confused and irritated at the time. I think mostly I wanted to prove I didn't like you like that. I was immature, mean and didn't have a mind of my own and I'm sorry about that." Seamus said genuinely sorry.

"It's alright. I hated a lot of people that year too." Harry placated him.

"Over the summer I didn't think about it that much so I figured I was over it. Came back to school realised that yea I really was over it. Really sorry about the things I said to that day." Seamus said referencing the day that he had gone off on Harry about being a liar.

"I know. You already apologised." Harry reminded him. "I was angry at a lot if things and hated a lot of people too. I shouldn't have said anything about you mother either. Continue."

"Right. I think I might have actually gotten over it if I hadn't joined Dumbledore's Army." Seamus said Harry gave him a curious look. Seamus sighed before continuing. "It was in the DA that I got to see another side of you that I couldn't deny that I liked. So then I started liking you again. After the whole thing at the ministry I didn't really get to talk to you. Not that I'd know what to say. Then summer and I figured if I didn't get over you again I'd just let it go. Not bother with it. Bury it. I came back to school. I was fine then you found me up here and wouldn't leave me alone until you found me and now I don't think it's just a crush anymore."

Harry was silent, just staring at Seamus. He wasn't looking at Harry but Harry could see that he was telling the truth and it made him happy. It sunk so deep in him he could feel it him in his bones, in his heart, in his while being. It was unlike anything he has felt before being confessed to by Seamus.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry asked breaking the silence. Seamus looked at him surprised then smiled. He untangled a hand and brought it up to cup Harry's face.

"Anytime." he answered bringing their foreheads together until they were touching. This close he could see every mark in those green irises and every subtle move they made.

"I probably suck at it though." Harry grumbled in a self-depreciating tone.

"Sucking is good. That's why it's called 'sucking face'." Seamus said and Harry chuckled.

"Don't make me laugh now." Harry told him but his small chuckling was cut off by Seamus kissing him. It was slow and sweet with barely any pressure until Seamus licked his lips asking for entry. Harry opened up with a soft moan and Seamus deepened the kiss but kept it slow. Harry was in a haze of good feelings when Seamus pulled away. "Best kiss ever."

"Really now?" Seamus asked amused by the blissful look on Harry's face. He was proud to say he out it there.

"I have only ever kissed one person other than you and that wasn't a very good one. This is my third kiss. Two in one day." Harry said and Seamus gaped at him. He wouldn't have believed it if Harry hadn't said so himself. "I have practically no experience in this. I'm probably a horrible kisser. You're great."

"Who did you kiss?" Seamus asked urgently ignoring the praise. Whoever it was obviously couldn't kiss properly. They made Harry's first kiss a bad experience too.

"Cho. It's wasn't that great since she was crying." Harry told him and watched as Seamus's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure why but Seamus didn't seem to like this information.

"What for? She can't have thought you were that bad." Seamus asked. A girl crying when you kissed her would make anyone feel like crap.

"We were talking about Cedric." Harry answered flatly.

"Oh." Seamus commented. Cedric had been a bad topic for both Harry and Cho last year. He was treading into dangerous territory if he continued. Moving the topic away from that he asked smiling: "So I'm your first then? First official kiss? First boyfriend? First relationship? First male crush?"

"Yea. You're a lot of firsts." Harry answered smiling again even though a blush stained his cheeks. Seamus planted him another quick kiss before pulling him into a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around him as well loving the way Seamus' arms just fit around him. He buried his face into Seamus' neck and inhaled. The smell of hearth filled him with warmth. He just wanted to stay there for a long time.

"I hope to be the first of many other things." Seamus whispered into his ear. A shiver ran down Harry spine. That promised many things in the future but he wasn't ready for that yet. Soon Seamus pulled away and stood up leaving Harry unexpected cold. He hadn't realised just how warm Seamus was. "We should head back in."

Harry stood as well as Seamus turned to the door. He brushed off the bottom if the jeans he was wearing even though he knew they were clean and stretched quite cat-like. Seamus chuckled at his antics.

"Oh and Harry." Seamus said pausing with a hand on the door handle. "The next time you're sitting in that arm chair do not seductively lick your lips, sink lower and spread your legs wider. You're just inviting me to jump you, sink my teeth in and ravish you."

"Huh? But I-" Harry was about to protest then he remembered earlier in the common room. He blushed. Well that explained why Seamus had suddenly begun acting weird. "I didn't do it intentionally."

"I figured. Just be careful next time." Seamus told him warned him playfully.

"If that's the case then don't just lie down like that all rumpled and smirking. I might jump you." Harry shot back. Seamus grinned.

"I wouldn't complain." Seamus stated eying Harry from feet up with a smirk that mirrored the one from earlier. Harry had the good decency to blush. Seamus opened the door. "In you go."

XXXXX

The next day found Harry staring at the back of Seamus's head in the middle of Charms class. He wasn't sure if the night before had been a dream because he hadn't had time to talk to Seamus since he woke up. It felt too real to have been a dream but he'd had dreams that felt just as real and they were just dreams.

He had somehow woken up late and only caught the final minutes of breakfast before class. He hadn't had the time to find Seamus at breakfast with both Ron and Hermione rushing him along and piling his plate with food so that he wouldn't be late for class. His first class had been Herbology which Seamus didn't do then Seamus had History of Magic during his free session. So this was the first time he was seeing him this morning and Seamus was two seats ahead of him. Afterwards they would have transfiguration and talking during that class would be a problem. Professor McGonnagal would not let them get away with it unless they were practising. There was a sixty percent chance that they would be doing theory next class. He groaned and lowered his head to his folded arms.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. For once in a long while she was sitting beside him instead of Ron sitting there. He knew she was still trying to figure out his clue about Nekos and that was probably one of the reason she was sitting there. She looked at him with worried eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yea."

"You've been staring into space for a while now." she said concerned. He wondered what she would say if she knew who he was actually staring at. He shrugged.

"A little bored and lost in my own world I guess."

"You have to pay attention in class Harry."

"I know. Just not today." Harry answered and only realised how Hermione would take that after he already said it.

"You have to pay attention all the time. Everyday." she hissed and Harry sighed again

"I just need a short break 'Mione." he said. He looked away from her and heard her huff at him. Great, now she was disproving on his class etiquette. Harry was never so happy to see the class end. He packed his books away quickly and stood up to follow Seamus out. He slipped out leaving Ron and Hermione behind. He came up behind Dean and Seamus.

"Hello boys." he said slipping in between them. They both greeted him with 'Harry'. He looked at Dean. "Can I borrow Seamus for a minute?"

"Go right ahead." Dean said with an amused and knowledgable smile. He sent a significant look at Seamus making him blush a little and set off away from them. "Don't be too long."

"That was weird." Harry commented watching him leave. That had been an odd exchange and Seamus still looked a little weirded out by whatever Dean's look had meant. The next moment Seamus had grabbed him by the arm and was pulling him into a deserted corridor and an empty classroom. The moment the door closed Seamus kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Harry." Seamus said brightly.

"Do I get a kiss every morning?" Harry asked. It wasn't morning anymore but Harry could live with that.

"When I see you, if you want it." Seamus answered.

"I'll see you every morning then." Harry said

"I know you won't want to make it a public thing and frankly I don't want to either." Seamus said and let Harry out of the classroom. They still had a class to get to. "We probably should have talked about this last night."

"It's alright. I'm just glad I wasn't dreaming or something." Harry said and Seamus laughed at his expense. "Why do you not want it public?"

"Knowing the people in this school plus your popularity everyone would be all over our business and in our faces." Seamus answered and Harry had to agree. He could imagine it now. The absolute horror and lack of privacy. "We just got together Harry. Shouldn't we get used to this before we have everyone hounding us for all sorts of things?"

"Yea. That's what I was thinking. So this is our little secret from the world for now." Harry said and Seamus smiled at him.

"Personally I hope they don't find out until we've already left Hogwarts." Seamus told him. Harry agreed with that too. He loved Hogwarts but it's people didn't always handle things well. They tended to blow things out of proportion as well.

"When we leave Hogwarts we won't have so many judgemental people." He commented. Seamus gave him a smile and they both ran off to their classes. They hurried to their class and manages to make it just as the last of the class was taking their seats.

Harry didn't even realise they were speaking about a long term relationship.


	7. October 12 - 1:01 am October 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unfortunate but I have summer school now and 12 hour long days (plus homework and labs and studying not to mention what little time to sleep)so now I have absolutely no time to write. I thought I would be free for summer but turns out I'm not. Sadly (seriously very sad). It will be a while before any more chapters are up but I might be able to put up two (this one and the next). No freedom this summer. :(

**October 12 - 1:01 am October 13**

Seamus was frustrated. He had been seeing Harry for five days and they had barely had any time alone together. The few times they had free sessions together they couldn't do anything but actual work since people hand begun to come up to the common room when they had free sessions. It was annoying. He was sometimes barely able to give Harry his morning kiss. Quidditch practice was tiring Harry out so quickly he fell asleep the moment he came into the dorm so Seamus couldn't get to talk to him then. Luckily today was finally the match that all the preparations were for: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. After this he would be a lot more free. Then they could have more time together.

Naturally he was cheering Gryffindor on along with everyone else dressed in red and gold and in Gryffindor's section. He was seated between Dean and Neville as they watched the players zoom past and cheered loudly for their house. As fun as the game was he was still frustrated in his heart. He had something to occupy his mind though.

Harry looked positively stunning hovering above everyone else watching keenly for the snitch. Seamus could hardly take his eyes off him and when he suddenly went into a dive after spotting the snitch Seamus' heart almost leapt into his throat. He was an expert on the broom and Seamus' eyes followed his every move, every bob and weave, dip and tumble, after the small and glittering snitch that perhaps only he could see. And when Harry finally caught the snitch raising his arms in triumph, Seamus wished he was there, closer, to give him a kiss for his troubles and another for his win, to pull him away for time to themselves. Time he believed they deserved.

Back in the common room everyone was happy, partying with contraband goodies snuck in by twins who somehow snuck themselves in. Everyone was laughing and being loud except for Seamus who was sitting near the fire on a cushion with a Butterbeer in hand. His smile was faint as he watched everyone enjoy themselves. His eyes fell on Harry who laughed along with whatever Ron was saying to him. Harry turned his head and their eyes met. Harry's smile softened and he motioned for Seamus to follow him. Seamus watched as he parted with Ron and headed up the stairs to the dorms. He took a minute to finish his Butterbeer before putting away his bottle and following him up.

When he stepped into the dorm Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed. Harry immediately stood up as he walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" the brunette asked stepped close to him. Seamus nodded taking the hand Harry had reached towards him. He kissed it before pulling Harry closer by a hand cupping his head. He kissed him and Harry readily let him in.

"Congratulations. You were great." Seamus told him with a smile. Harry gave him a toothy smile as well and kissed him again. His arms wrapped around, him pulling him closer, and he could feel Harry almost melt against him. When he pulled away Harry kept him close. He smiled at him before pulling Harry's arms off him. Harry gave him a confused look but before he could comment Seamus pushed him through the curtains surrounding his own bed then glanced around before following him in. He threw up privacy and silencing wards before. Finally turning to Harry again.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since we were alone?" he asked and Harry's confused look morphed into a wide smile.

"I thought I was the only one who realised." he said and crept closer to Seamus. He pushed a book he had lying on the bed under his pillow to sit facing Seamus. "I wanted some time with you. That's why I called you up with me."

"I was this close to just pulling up here by the hair." Seamus confessed showing Harry a small space between his index finger and thumb. Harry laughed only pausing minutely in pulling off his shoes and throwing them out of the bed. Seamus followed his lead. "I missed it just being us."

"Me too." Harry agreed crossing his legs. They were seated facing each other and Harry liked the half glow that Seamus's eyes took on in the semi dark under his curtains. Almost like a cat's eyes in the dark. He hadn't thought he'd have Seamus sitting in his bed when he started the day it he wasn't going to complain. "How was your day?"

"Irritating but now I'm very happy." Seamus answered. He reached across pulling at Harry's legs until they uncurled then pulled at them to bring Harry closer to him as he shuffled his own legs until they on either side of Harry and Harry's own legs over his and on either side of him. Harry was blushing deeply by the time he had arranged them. Sometimes Seamus forgot Harry wasn't used to being this close or intimate with people. He gave Harry and encouraging smile. "How was your day Harry?"

"Fine." he was still blushing. He could hardly get the word out. Being this close and entangled with Seamus was making feel like a hoard of little butterflies had been spelled into his stomach. Seamus' easy going smile was doing nothing to help with them. He wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't felt like this in his entire life.

"So winning the match wasn't even fun?" Seamus asked leaning in close to him to rub his nose against his cheek and down to his neck. He could feel Harry tremble against his skin.

"Of course it was!" Harry exclaimed surprise at Seamus' boldness bringing his voice higher. If he hadn't been speaking he probably would have squeaked. Seamus smiled into his neck glad to be affecting Harry like that. He inhaled deeply and frowned. Harry didn't smell right. He pulled Harry closer until he was practically sitting in his lap and nuzzled into his neck. Harry stiffened. "What are you doing?"

"You smell of too many people." Seamus said and continued rubbing his face into his neck and chest as his hands rubbed at Harry's sides and back. "Don't like it."

"Yes well you don't smell completely of yourself either." Harry said relaxing into the hold. He nuzzled his face into Seamus's hair and wound his arms around his shoulders as the younger boy chuckled.

"I'm not supposed to smell like me." he said shifting to look up at Harry. He easily saw the confusion in his eyes. "I'm supposed to smell like you and me."

"Why?" Harry asked though his inner Neko purred happily at the thought. That was the way it was supposed to be. Seamus smiled at his cluelessness. He was absolutely cute.

"Because we are together and neither my Neko nor I would have it any other way." Seamus said and pulled him even closer. Harry easily moved his legs until he was actually sitting in Seamus's lap with Seamus between them. "You are mine now as I am yours and my scent on you means you are with me just like your scent on me means I am with you."

"Possessive." Harry commented but he was enjoying the attention and closeness that Seamus was giving him. He wasn't as appreciative of warmth as Seamus was but he enjoyed the heat Seamus provided him. He still smelled of hearth. Seamus chucked and Harry liked the sound of that too.

"It's something we all feel for our mates Harry." he said and pressed a kiss to Harry's collar bone. Harry 'hmm'd a sound almost sounding like a purr and nestled into Seamus. It was so comfortable he felt like he could just stay there for hours talking to Seamus.

"Mate?" he asked softly welcoming the hands rubbing his muscles tense from Quidditch. He hummed again when Seamus squeezed him a little.

"Yea?" Seamus answered giving him another kiss on his shoulder. Harry sitting in his lap was a welcome weight that he happy to hold. If he died then he'd die in heaven. He ran his hands over Harry's sides again just feel him there.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked sleepily. Seamus had wonderful hands. Wonderful hands that were beginning to make him too comfortable. He'd soon fall asleep of they didn't stop but he could find it in himself to pull away.

"About what?" Seamus asked continuing his scenting. He was almost rid of all those other pesky scents.

"Possessive mates." Harry said and Seamus paused giving the question thought. Then it dawned on him like a rude awakening. He pulled Harry away from him so that he could see his face. "What?"

"You didn't know." Seamus said horrified. Harry frowned. Was it something he said?

"Didn't know what?" he asked curious and confused with the sudden change in tone.

"That we're mates." Seamus answered and his heart sped up at the lost look Harry gave him. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't possibly be happening to him. "That in kissing me we became mates."

"I think we've been mates for longer than that." Harry pointed out not getting the point of what Seamus was saying. They'd been friends for years probably not as close as mates until recently but that had nothing to do with any of their kisses.

"You're thinking about the wrong mate Harry." Seamus said and at Harry's still confused look he pushed Harry off him, not roughly but not gently either, and crawled out of the bed. Harry watched him go in total confusion.

"I don't get it." Harry called after him as he scrambled to get out of the curtains. When he was free he saw Seamus pulling on his shoes. "Where are you going? Did I do something?"

Seamus said nothing as he finished pulling on his shoes but paused when he was finished. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and looked at Harry. "It's not your fault Harry."

"But I don't get it." Harry said very close to whining.

"Look it up in a dictionary." Seamus said his frustration was mounting. He could believe this. He couldn't handle this with people around him. "I'll-I'll talk to you later, ya?"

Harry watched as Seamus disappeared through the door. Seamus moved quickly down the stairs and into the still bustling common room in frustration. Frustration with Harry, frustration with the situation and frustration with himself. He moved through the crowd not caring who he jostled and climbed out the portrait hole. He was half way down the corridor when someone called out to him. Dean. He ignored him and carried on. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

XX

Harry was pacing. He was pacing the length of his bed in the space between his bed and Ron's. He was wracking his brain trying to think of what could have possibly turned everything like this in a matter of seconds? Everything had been fine one minute and the next Seamus was walking out of the room looking like he was going to throw something and pass out at the same time. He didn't get it. All of this over one word? Surely not, right? He didn't know what to do so he'd do what Seamus told him to: look it up in a dictionary. He'd have to find Hermione.

Resolving that, he pulled on his own shoes and left the dorm. He had just got to the bottom of the stairs when Dean approached him.

"Do you know what's wrong with Seamus?" the dark skinned boy asked.

"No. That's what I'm trying to figure out." Harry answered then looked at Dean with a speculative eye. "Do you know something?"

"No. I was hoping you knew since you're, you know, and I assume he was just talking to you." Dean answered with a shrug.

"He told you?" Harry asked wide eyed. Dean gave him an odd look.

"He generally tells me everything. It runs both ways." Dean said and Harry just started at him. "Well whatever it is that's got him so worked up that he just went off on his own, you had better work out when he comes back. It's not my business since I'm not the one in your situation but he's my best mate so you understand my concern. I may not be as good as you are at defence but I've got a few jinxes up my sleeve."

"What is your definition of that word?" Harry asked. He acknowledged the threat for that it was but he had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"What word?" Dean asked trying to think of something that he might have said that was weird.

"Mate." Harry answered.

"Best close friend?" Dean answered not sure where this was going.

"Then what are Seamus' views on that word?" Harry asked and Dean watched him warily through narrowed eyes as the considered the question. Suddenly he went green.

"Dude, I do not want to know the personal details of your relationship."

"What? I just -" Harry asked but Dean had already covered ears saying 'lalalala' as he walked away. Harry watched him go in confusion. Those two were so weird.

Harry found Hermione snogging Ron in a corner of the room and watched them go at it in mounting horror until he finally had enough and kicked Ron on the shin. He jerked away so quickly with a yell he startled Hermione. They must have been a little drunk to be making out so publicly.

"What'd do that for?" Ron asked rubbing at his pained limb. Harry ignored him and turned to Hermione.

"Do you have a dictionary?" he asked.

"Yes. Why? Do you need one?" she said as way of an answer

"A Dick-shin-airy? What the hell are you asking my girlfriend for? What's a Dick-shin-airy? It better not be anything I don't like." Ron asked and they both ignored him.

"Yea. Do you have one?" Harry asked

"Yes it's in my room." She answered giving him an odd look.

"No seriously people. What's this dicky thing." Ron asked looking for one to the other. They ignored him again.

"Well can I borrow it then?" Harry asked

"Why?" she asked

"You're not going to tell me what this dicky thing is?" Ron asked and they finally had enough.

"It's a book Ron. With words and what they mean." Hermione answered.

"Oh." Ron said. His face scrunched in repulse. "Better than what I thought it might be but what the hell do you need one of those for?"

"I thought a word meant something but I'm beginning to think it might mean more so I need to find out." Harry answered annoyed. This was getting ridiculous.

"What word?" Hermione asked curiously.

"If I wanted to ask you I would have asked you instead of asking you for a dictionary." Harry snapped and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry Hermione. It's just I need that dictionary. I promise I'll tell you about it when I figure it out."

"Alright." she said disgruntled by his behaviour and pulled out her wand. With a quick accio spell she had the book in her hand. She handed it to him. "Don't crease it."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said and scampered off and back up to his bed in the dorm. Throwing himself on the bed he flipped through the pages until he found the correct section. He scanned the words until he came upon what he was looking for.

Apparently mate meant a lot more things than he thought it did. Harry laid out on his bed to think. Out of all those meanings a few of them seemed recurring to him. Knowing all this now didn't help him figure out what had set Seamus off like that. It obviously had something to do with a kiss and 'mate' (he still wasn't sure if it was the verb or the noun) and possibly something to do with being Neko. He wasn't sure at all. He settled down for a long night of research as he called out for Fobs to come to him then sent him to get his books on Nekos. He might have missed something when he read them the first time.

XX

If Seamus had been frustrated before it had nothing on how he felt know. He didn't know what to think. Apart of him wanted to blame this all on Harry but he knew he should take at least some or most of the blame. He should have been clearer when he asked.

Another part of him was heartbroken. How was he going to explain all of this to Harry? How was Harry even going to react? He had been so happy up until he found out Harry hadn't known. So happy to finally be with Harry, to be able to be so close to him both physically and emotionally. Now everything was not as it seemed and it would all come crashing down if it hadn't already. Harry was probably pissed at how he had just walked out on him but he had needed to think. Alone time thinking, where he could focus on what he was thinking. He wanted to figure out how to deal with this on his own before he even asked Dean for advice. This was too much of a big deal for him to let someone else's opinion affect his own.

Walking around the entire school in the cool night air outside Seamus thought all of this. He went through everything turning over every feeling he had about this new revelation. He thought hard on what he needed to do. He knew he'd already been out there for at least a few hours. It was about time to go back.

He'd thought long and hard and there was only one solution he could think of, painful as would most likely turn out to be. With a world weary sigh he turned to head back into the castle and back to the room he shared with Harry and three other boys. Tonight would not be a pleasant one.


	8. 1:15 am October 13

**1:15 am October 13**

Even after pouring over his books hours Harry still hadn't found one mention of the word mate in them. He hadn't missed anything then. It wasn't something he had missed from his books but he had obviously missed something somewhere.

He knew it has been hours because he had sensed every one come in at varying times of the night. Except for one. Seamus wasn't back yet. After casting a tempus he frowned when he saw the glowing 1:15 am come up. It had been almost five hours. It was troubling but he wasn't worried about Seamus. Just how long would he be gone for though?

Seconds after thinking this the door clicked open too soft for a normal wizard to hear. Harry tilted his head towards the sound before leaning forwards to watch Seamus approach his bed through a small split in the curtains. He still seemed a bit bothered but mostly tired. Harry watched as he grabbed some clothes from his trunk before leaving for the bathroom. Harry contemplated what to do. Should he confront Seamus now or wait until tomorrow? Tomorrow things might be weird it would be better to do this now. With that in mind he grabbed the dictionary with one hand and a finger to hold his page and slipped out of his bed. He stood at the foot of his bed waiting for Seamus to return. He scuffed his bare feet against the tiled floor as he waited for Seamus to return.

He was beginning to second guess himself when the door opened Seamus entered again dressed in pyjama pants and a T-shirt. He smiled tiredly at Harry as he made his way to his bed. He motioned for Harry to follow him before climbing into it. Before joining him Harry glanced around at their sleeping roommates to check if they were still sleep. Slipping in, he saw Seamus sitting up and leaned against the head board with his wand in hand. He settled at the end opposite Seamus as he cast the privacy and silencing charms.

"I'm sorry about how I just left you like that earlier." Seamus said lowering his wand and putting it away under his pillow. "Had a lot of thinking to do."

"I was more confused than angry." Harry stated shifting his weight. "I looked it up in a dictionary."

"What did you find?" Seamus asked and a smile that Harry couldn't place settled on his face. Harry opened the dictionary he had borrowed from Hermione to the correct page and passed it Seamus. Seamus took it and read it over eyes glowing akin to that of a cats in the dark. Harry wondered if his eyes were glowing like that.

Seamus read it keeping his face as calm as he could:

_'Mate :_

_1) a partner in marriage; spouse._

_one member of a pair of mated animals._

_2) one of a pair: I can't find the mate to this glove._

_3) a counterpart._

_4) an associate; fellow worker; comrade; partner (often used in combination): classmate; roommate._

_friend; buddy; pal (often used as an informal term of address): Let me give you a hand with that, mate._

_\- Nautical ._

_5) first mate._

_6) any of a number of officers of varying degrees of rank subordinate to the master of a merchant ship._

_an assistant to a warrant officer or other functionary on a ship._

_an aide or helper, as to an artisan; factotum._

_7) a gear, rack, or worm engaging with another gear or worm._

_8) Archaic. an equal in reputation; peer; match._

—  _verb (used with object)_

_9) to join as a mate or as mates._

_to bring (animals) together for breeding purposes._

_10) to match or marry._

_11) to join, fit, or associate suitably: to mate thought with daring action._

_to connect or link: a telephone system mated to a computerized information service._

_to treat as comparable._

—  _verb (used without object)_

_12) to associate as a mate or as mates._

_13) (of animals) to copulate._

_14) (of animals) to pair for the purpose of breeding._

_to marry._

_15) (of a gear, rack, or worm) to engage with another gear or worm; mesh._

_16) Archaic. to consort; keep company._

—  _Related forms_

_mate·less, adjective'_

"I'm still not sure what you meant." Harry confessed and Seamus' eyes flicked up to look at him.

"It's 1, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 and possibly 16." he said giving the dictionary back to Harry. Harry frowned at how many points those were before looking to check what they were. His eyes widened when he realised they all had something to do with marriage or joining or sex. Seeing his reaction Seamus sighed.

"A mate to Neko are all those things." Seamus said and Harry looked up to see him. "It's like getting married. It's like a contract sealed with a kiss. That's why we don't just kiss people, only people that we really, really care about and love."

"What do mates do?"

"Nothing you wouldn't do in a relationship." Seamus answered. "Like I said, its like marriage."

"So long term relationship?" Harry asked to make sure. Seamus' eyes bore into him but Harry was still staring at the dictionary.

"Harry, Nekos mate forever. Once you step in you don't step out." Seamus said seriously. At Harry's shocked look Seamus broke and the words just came pouring out. "Which is why I should have been clearer when I asked you if you really wanted this. I should have made sure you knew what I was talking about. I didn't think that you didn't know and now you're in this and you probably didn't want anything like this. And now you're stuck with me forever and you didn't even want me like that. You probably aren't even interested in me like that and don't even love me for all we know and then later you'll hate me for being stuck with me then I'll feel like shit in the side walk for making you feel that way. I don't even know what I'd do if you wanted to leave me. I'd probably let you but that would kill me of I'd end up doing something stupid because of possessiveness and it would all end horribly and-"

Harry didn't like what Seamus was saying at all. He didn't like it at all and Harry's eyes narrowed to prove it. These were not things Seamus should ever say. He unfolded his legs and shifted to his knees.

"What if I love you eh?" Harry asked crawling across the bed and over Seamus' legs. Seamus swallowed harshly at the image he presented with half lidded eyes and a sauntering crawl. Seamus could hardly remember what he had been saying before. It all flew from his head the moment Harry spoke. "What if despite not spending as much time together as before I fell more in love with you, I love you more, I want you more? What if I don't care about the mate thing if it means I get to keep you? So what if I didn't know what I was getting into. I like where I am now."

Seamus' heart pounded in his head and he could almost feel all his blood being pumped south. Harry was absolutely sexy crawling up him like that. He could feel his temperature rise when Harry trapped his arms against his pillows and the headboard. He could barely understand what Harry was saying as he hovered above him touching nowhere but where he was pinning Seamus. He was close enough to feel his breath against his face. Seamus definitely heard the last thing though. "I like where I am now." The words and the low sound of them sent chills down his spine making him squirm and he had to suppress a whine. Harry leaned even closer, nosing him slightly like a shadow against his cheek and trailed a path of hot breath to his neck just below his left ear.

"You are mine, forever and always." Harry growled lowly tightening his grip on Seamus, he was definitely more Neko than man at the moment. A moan escaped Seamus before he even realise it was coming up. His eyes closed to savour the pressure when suddenly it was gone and they snapped open again. Harry was leaning away from him with a worried look, brought back to being completely himself. "I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?"

"Are you nuts? That was the opposite of hurting." Seamus and at Harry's unconvinced look Seamus rolled his eyes and looked pointedly down the length of his body. Harry getting the hint looked down only to blush at the sight of Seamus's tented pyjama bottoms. Seamus reached up turning Harry's face to look at him. "That was so sexy Harry and I'm glad that you want me."

Harry had to use his arms to prop him up when Seamus pulled his down for a kiss. He opened his mouth instantly for Seamus to lick his way in. His moan was swallowed by Seamus mouth and he was panting heavily when Seamus pulled away.

"As much as I like where you are too could you get off and give me a moment to calm down." Seamus said smirking and Harry blushed and quickly moved to a sitting position again. He couldn't believe he had actually just crawled all over Seamus. He wasn't sure that possessiveness came from but he had a thought it might have been his Neko showing. He watched as Seamus sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Seamus began thinking of the most disgusting things he could think of to turn him off as quick as possible.

"That kind of happened a little quick." Harry commented as he watched Seamus try to calm down. He was still blushing a dark red even though Seamus was still facing away from him.

"It happens." Seams said with a shrug. Recently it was like he was always ready even when he really shouldn't be. He was almost calm now. "If you must know that was definitely the fastest."

"Do I want up know about the previous fastest?" Harry asked warily. Seamus was quiet as he thought about it being carefully to not think too much about it.

"Probably not." Seamus answered while thinking 'definitely not.' He didn't know what Harry's Neko would do to the girl. Being back to normal, he rolled back into bed. "Are we good then? You really want this?"

"Yes. I won't say it's what I expected when we began this but I wouldn't change it now." Harry said and Seamus smiled before bestowing him a kiss again. He to the brunette's hand and entangled their fingers together just like before the horror had begun. They stared at each other for a while in silence before Harry finally looked away flushed. "I should go to bed."

"Stay here." Seamus said pulling down towards him. Harry let himself be pulled until he was lying beside Seamus and they were facing each other. "Stay with me."

"Of course." Harry said immediately. Seamus smiled and kissed their entwined fingers.

"Goodnight Harry." he whispered behind a yawn that came out of nowhere. Judging by how tired Seamus had looked earlier Harry couldn't blame him. He was surprised he hadn't been yawning before.

"Goodnight Seamus." Harry answered watching as Seamus snuggled into the bed and gave his hand one last squeeze before dropping off into dreams. He smiled softly and reached across with his free hand to lightly run a hand through that sandy hair before settling himself a little close to Seamus for his own rest. He had to spend more time with Seamus. He just had to.

XXXXX

Harry woke to his name being called. At first he didn't realise where it was coming from until he opened his eyes and took a stock of where he was. He was lying curled into Seamus' chest. The other's arms were wrapped around him and their legs were tangled together. Harry marvelled at the warmth and comfort that he felt nestled in Seamus' arms even though he was still sleeping. He shifted so that he could see Seamus' face and almost 'awww'd when he saw how serene he looked even with the small line of drool at the corner of his mouth. Harry almost giggled (he was beginning to hate this giggling thing. So unmanly!) when he saw Seamus sniff and pulled him even closer to him. He had forgotten what had woken him up until he heard it again.

"Harry!" Ron's voice called startling Harry into sitting up and jolting Seamus awake. Seamus blinked at him slowly with a lost look as he tried to bring his brain back online.

"What-?" Seamus began to ask but couldn't seem to find the rest of his words. He was trying to comprehend why Harry looked to horrified

"Ron is looking for me but I'm not in my bed!" Harry told him panic coming into his voice. Seamus gave him a vague nod as he held his hand up in the universal sign for 'one moment/minute' before shifting in bed and yanking the curtain open and pushing his head out.

"Ron!" he snapped startling the red head who was just moment away from checking Harry's bed. Ron spun to look at him, wide eyed and his mouth hanging open in shock. "Shut up! If he's still in bed obviously he still wants to sleep! Give him a break! I'm trying to sleep too you know!"

"Oh right." Ron said sheepishly even as Seamus continues to glare at him. "Sorry about that."

"Get out then." Seamus told him and Ron quickly complied. Seamus watched him leave with narrowed eyes before withdrawing into bed. With a sigh he lay down again. And to think he had been enjoying a nice rest with Harry.

"You didn't have to be mean." Harry stated but he couldn't help but smile at Seamus pouting face.

"I wasn't mean. I was sleepy." Seamus justified reaching across to pull him into his arms again.

"You have a little spot of drool there by the way." Harry told him wiggling his finger at Seamus chin.

"Drool? Nooo!" Seamus exclaimed rubbing vigorously with the end of his shirt. "That's so embarrassing."

"It's cute." Harry said pulling his hand away from his face with a smile.

"I'm not cute." Seamus denied instantly. He was 5 feet, 9 inches (175 cm), thicker than Harry was, had horrible bed hair and a foul morning mood. He wasn't cute.

"You're a cute little kitten." Harry teased ruffling his hair.

"I'm going back to sleep." Seamus growled and rolled over with his back to Harry. Harry chuckled before shuffling over to spoon Seamus.

"But I want to talk to you." Harry said resting his head on Seamus shoulder to see his face. His eyes were closed.

"Go to sleep." Seamus said eyes still closed. He missed the smile that Harry gave him.

"I want to talk." Harry insisted. Seamus sighed and rolled over to face him again.

"I'm surprised you're not embarrassed you slept here." Seamus stated and Harry shrugged.

"I probably should be but it feels right to be this close to you, sharing our sleeping space." Harry told him snuggling closer. Seamus held him tightly. He agreed with that point. "Is it weird that we're this close so quickly?"

"For a normal relationship yes, we've only been together officially for six days, almost a week really." Seamus said thoughtfully. It was really only that long but it felt longer. "But I guess it's a Neko thing to be close and want to be close and be covered in each other's scent. I think we're fine. I think we're doing fine."

"Yea." Harry agreed. It was probably a little fast but it didn't feel bad or weird. He was happy. His Neko was happy. Seamus was happy. "I don't think I've asked you this before but what was it like waking up a Neko?"

"I didn't realise instantly. Ma was the one who saw first. She was coming to wake me up for my birthday. She saw then screamed me right out of my sleep. Banged my head real good on the bedside table." Seamus told him with a chuckle and Harry laughed along. He reached across to rub a hand soothingly through his mate's hair. "She freaked out, I freaked out. Pa freaked out worse and passed out on us. Then she sat us both down and explained everything that she could. After that she took the rest of summer to teach me things and prepare me for school."

"Wow. Your father is muggle right?" Harry asked and at Seamus' nod. "He must have come close to a heart attack."

"You wouldn't believe it." Seamus stated shifting to lie on his back. Harry cuddled up against him with his head resting on his chest. Seamus let him and put an arm around him in return. "What about you?"

"I was awake when it started. Painful, be glad you were asleep." Harry answered tracing a circle into Seamus' chest through his shirt. Seamus twitched under him. "Woke up a few hours later and realised I didn't need my glasses to see and there was something attached to me that shouldn't be there. That and I nearly clawed my eyes out with my nails. Looked in the mirror had a minor freak out then went out to buy clothes."

"Clothes? That's the first thing you did?" Seamus asked incredulously. He relaxed as Harry's hand continued to trace markings on his chest. It felt good to have Harry's hand on him and he almost wished his shirt wasn't in the way. Harry nodded against him in answer.

"My Neko demanded new clothes." Harry answered with a shrug. Seamus snorted.

"I just wanted milk." Seamus commented and Harry chuckled.

"I've realised you drink a lot of that. What a real cat you are." he stated and Seamus ruffled his hair with another snort.

"But why clothes?" he asked curiously. He kept his hand where it was scratching gently through the dark mane of hair.

"Cats are vain creatures and I happened to look horrid that morning in clothes that didn't fit anymore. I grew quite a few inches remember." Harry explained enjoying how Seamus' fingers felt in his hair. It was relaxing and felt extremely good. He continued making tracks on Seamus chest.

"Still I would have thought food came first."

"My type of cat doesn't hunt in the day so that might have been it and I was more concerned with finding out what the hell happened up me." Harry told him matter-of-fact-ly.

"What type of cat are you?" Seamus asked genuinely curious even lifting his head to look down at Harry even though he wouldn't be able to see his face. This was something to know about his precious mate.

"Black panther but apparently there are types of black panther and I'm not sure which I am yet." Harry answered watching his fingers move. "You?"

"Just a common cat." Seamus told him with a shrug. Harry shifted to look at him.

"You're not common." Harry told him with so much intensity Seamus wondered how he could look almost as predatory as his cat species. "You're golden."

"That's just my colour."

"No. You're golden and gleaming. You didn't see you in the moonlight on the Astronomy tower. Why do you think I froze like that?" Harry said shifting to look at him more fully.

"Shock at seeming me with cat features?" Seamus answered with a raised brow.

"Apart from that." Harry said dismissively. "I froze because I was shocked but you also looked so different and beautiful and bright."

"Is that why you like me? Cats are attracted to bright things." Seamus teased poking his cheek.

"I'm serious." Harry stated batting the hand away. "You're great and if you changed now I'd kiss your ears and tail and each claw you produced because you're that great."

"Really?" Seamus asked surprised at Harry's statement.

"Yes." Harry said determinedly and he was immediately pushed off Seamus' body and rolled away. "Hey!"

He rolled back around and sat up irritated at the sudden dislodgement. He was ready to ask if Seamus really had to push him but paused when he saw Seamus sitting and staring back at him with his ears and tail out waiting for him. He gapped at Seamus. He hadn't expected Seamus to take him that seriously much less present them for him to kiss. He blushed in embarrassment and looked down bashfully.

"Well?" Seamus prompted and Harry drew in a breath. He wouldn't back down now especially since Seamus was beautiful in this form as well as the other. He really was golden. He got on his knees and moved closer to Seamus. He took Seamus' head in his hands and pulled him closer as he bent forward. His fingers rubbed circles in the short hairs at Seamus's nape and Seamus released a soft purr. His eyes lowered as he inhaled the smell of Seamus' hair as he placed a kiss to each one of his soft golden ears nestled in his sandy hair. Seamus eyes fell closed as he felt the feathery sensation of each one pass through him from his sensitive ears. He let out a heavy breath as Harry leaned away from him.

He opened his eyes once more when he felt Harry gently moved his tail towards him and the tingling sensation it gave him. He shifted it closer for him and watched as the brunette brought it closer to lips and kissed it right at the point where the gold stopped and the white tip began. The visual and the sensation seemed to intensify the tingling he felt. All through this Harry's eyes hadn't left Seamus' and he noted the dazed look that those blue eyes held as he watched him. They were blown so wide Harry almost couldn't tell that they were slitted from the transformation.

Releasing the tail to its own devices, Harry sunk to sit on his haunches before reaching for Seamus hands. He bent bringing them closer but keep his eyes on Seamus's face. Seamus was watching every move he made and even lent a little closer as well. He kissed each finger slowly watching for a reaction from Seamus. He was breathing heavily and just a little off steady. Curious, Harry licked one finger and watched as Seamus' breath hitched. With a raised brow he took the next and last one into his mouth and gave it a suck before letting it go and leaning away.

Seamus breath stopped the moment he felt the tug on his finger and he concluded that Harry had no idea what he was really doing to him. Or any idea how sexy he was. Or even how good he looked lavishing his hands with kisses and that lick and damn that suck.

Harry had barely let go of Seamus' hands before they were in his hair any pulling him in. He was being kissed so thoroughly he felt like he was drowning in bliss. Seamus was a very good kisser. He moaned when Seamus ran his hands through his hair as he kissed him and his hands reached out to touch as well. One hand cupped Seamus' face and the other gripped his shoulder. Seamus pulled away and Harry barely caught a breath before his neck was being ravished. The hand that had been on Seamus' face tangled in his hair as Seamus' hands moved to his sides. Harry panted as Seamus continued his kisses with his hands roaming around to his back and jolted when Seamus got two hands full of his rear in what was definitely more than a brush. Seamus pulled away at that. He looked at Harry's ruffled state and dazed look and was pleased with his work especially the hickey on his collar. This look fit Harry so well he wanted to put it there more often. A lot more often.

"We should get out of bed before I make sure you can't get out for a while." he said and Harry gave him a confused look before exploding in colour when he understood what Seamus was saying. Seamus chucked.

"Yea." he agreed scrambling out of the bed. He was as red as a tomato as he went. Seamus sighed and flopped face first into the bed. He groaned. Harry would be the end of him and they had just started. Sexy without meaning to be, warm and kind and considerate, smart and strong and sweet. Seamus was doomed to be deeply in love with him since before he even became a Neko. To actually have a chance to have forever with Harry was the best thing ever. Finding out Harry hadn't even known what he was doing had hurt him deeply but knowing that Harry wanted him now and didn't care about the whole forever thing and just wanted him was euphoric. That Harry might even love him already was like the arrow that sent him to heaven. Though waking up this morning hadn't been ideal the mere thought that he woke up beside Harry was enough to put a dopy smile on his face. And what they just did, was enough to make him realise he would have to work pretty hard to prevent himself from just jumping Harry one day. He didn't want his first time to be just some random day. Harry had a nice ass, a very nice ass that felt really good in his hands. There was his dopy grin again. With a sigh he rolled out of bed just as Harry returned from the bathroom.

"I can't believe you marked me." the brunette said glaring at him. Seamus smiled widely eyes moving to the other's neck line and his eyes narrowed.

"I don't see a mark." he stated suspicious at how it had just disappeared. He didn't like it.

"I removed it. There is no way I'm walking around with it on me." Harry stated blankly and Seamus frowned. He didn't like that more than just not seeing it. "I would never hear the end of it. Then the questions about who it was. I don't know if I could dodge the questions or even lie convincingly enough then they would be all over us and there would be no time together and they would never leave us alone!"

Seamus could see the horror seep into Harry's features. He moved over to him and pulled Harry into a hug. "Don't worry. I won't let the evil fangirls get you."

"I'm serious." Harry hissed but made to move to get away. Instead he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I know." Seamus said and kissed his cheek. "I love that you care but don't remove any of my marks again. Glamour them but don't just get rid of them. I want to know they're there so that I know I put them there and that you like that I put them there."

"I do like that you put them there." Harry assured him before adding slyly. "Especially how you put them there."

"Great. I like how too." Seamus said shifting his head to see his face. He smiled.

"I have to teach me." Harry told him.

"Oh, I will." Seamus promised with a devious look. Harry rolled his eyes but accepted the kiss to his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The definition came from an actual dictionary I just don't remember which one it was.


	9. October 14 - October 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I said this before but I'm not sure so I'll say this now since I was asked again about Draco's appearance. Draco is coming but he will not be around for now. It will be just Harry and Seamus for while and there is a reason for that. For those that really want to know though I'll give you a hint: it starts with a 'J' ends with a 'Y' and is in the first six months of the year. Now you know and I'm just happy to put out another chapter. I've managed it! Thank goodness. This still doesn't mean chapter ten will be up any time soon but I'm hoping it will be too. And please comment so that I can know what I'm doing right and hear your thoughts and opinions.

**October 14 - October 15**

Since Harry and Seamus had spent the entire morning in bed the day before, they spent the rest of the day with friends doing assignments and hanging out. They spent their waking hours in the night talking with each other and when they were going to bed Seamus crawled into Harry's bed with him. They had lay down facing each other just as they had the night before and woke up the next morning cuddled into each other.

To be truthful Harry thought Hermione would have finally started her questions yesterday. She looked about ready to burst and Harry hadn't expected her to take this long. He was very sure she was going to approach him today.

That would be a good point actually. That was also why he was waiting on Ron to come back from the bathroom so that they could go down to breakfast. Everyone had already left and he had sent a message down to tell Hermione to go to breakfast without them since Ron had woken up late. She hadn't come up so he figured she had moved on with the others then.

Ron finally entered the room with a towel around his neck. He had most of his uniform already and was had just finished drying his hair.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." he said when he saw Harry.

"I know. I actually wanted to talk to you." Harry told him. Ron looked at him with a curious look.

"Anything I should worry about?" he asked taking a seat on his bed and pulling his shoes to him.

"It's a personal thing." Harry told him and he paused in putting on his shoes to look at him. Harry looked back at him. He had finally gotten up his nerve but now that he was actually looking at Ron he was on the verge of losing it again.

"Harry?" Ron asked when the brunette didn't immediately begin speaking.

"So um. I've figured something about myself and I figured you should know since you're my best friend." Harry said and Ron gave him an expectant look. No use fluffing it up he guessed. "I'm gay."

"Wow. Ok. Not what I was expecting." Ron said with a shocked look. Harry held his breath he had no idea how Ron would react to this and Ron had a way of blowing up about things. "So who is it? Is it somebody I know?"

"Huh?" Harry uttered confused at this turn of events. Why was Ron not saying anything? Well he was saying something he just didn't seem angry. "I just said I was gay."

"Yea, I heard you." Ron said rolling his eyes. "That's why I'm asking who it is that you like that made you want to tell me."

"Are you saying you knew?" Harry asked even more shocked at the prospect of Ron being aware before he was.

"Nope. I just figure you're telling me this because there is someone you like." Ron stated with a shrug and got back to putting on his shoes.

"You are taking this very well." Harry stated watching him warily.

"I know. It's because I get it sort of." Ron said and stood up. "Harry, I'm bi. Bisexual. I like both boys and girls. I kind of get what you mean."

Harry blinked at him shocked at this revelation. This wasn't something he had even thought of happening. "Really?"

"Yea." Ron said sheepishly. "I was going to tell you but then I liked Hermione so I figured that since I already liked Hermione I didn't really have to tell you. If it didn't work out then I'd have told you especially if there was a guy I liked."

"Wow." Harry said looking at this friend in a while new light. Ron was a little secretive sometimes too and this was apparently something Hermione didn't know.

"So are you going to tell me who it is or not?" Ron asked but Harry was still out of it. "I don't think its me. It's not me is it?"

"It's Seamus." Harry said catching on. He blushed at Ron's surprised look. "We're sort of dating."

"I thought he liked girls." Ron commented with a frown. Harry nodded.

"Apparently not completely." Harry said cryptically. Ron shrugged.

"I give you one thing: he has a nice arse." Ron said and grinned at the shocked expression and rapid reddening of Harry's face. "What? I've noticed. So does Cormac McLaggen it's a pity he's such a berk though. Of course neither of them has anything on Hermione's though."

"Leave Seamus' rear out of this." Harry grumbled. He couldn't say he hadn't had a look or two at it, usually when Seamus was busy sprawled on his stomach on the floor or bent over the table doing work. It was always clothed mind you. All this thinking about bottoms had him thinking about when Seamus had grabbed his. Not a good place for his mind to be going at the moment.

"So? Why Seamus?" Ron asked leaning against the post of his bed. His face was uncharacteristically serious.

"I like him a lot. I'm pretty sure I might love him or soon will." Harry answered and Ron stared at him.

"Wow." Ron commented lost for words.

"There's something else." Harry said biting his lip. Ron was his friend and he had accepted that first bit of news well so maybe he would accept this as well. Hopefully he would. "Remember my inheritance this summer?"

"Yes lord of the most nobles houses of Potter and Black." Ron answered nodded. He couldn't forget how his best fried had suddenly become a lord of two houses.

"Yea. I had a creature inheritance too." Harry said like ripping off a band aid. In one quick tug.

"Seriously?" Ron asked shocked. There was nothing that you shouldn't expect to happen around Harry it seemed. "That's so cool. What are you?"

"Neko." Harry answered still a little wary but glad for a positive response.

"No idea what that is." Ron said but didn't lose his wide eyed look.

"Ask Hermione." Harry said with a flippant wave of his hand.

"You told Hermione?" Ron asked a little hurt that he hadn't been told first or at least at the same time.

"Nope, I gave her a clue. That's why she's been staring at me for a while. I think she's about ready to approach me now." Harry told him then whined when he saw that Ron hadn't moved to her his things: "Hurry up Ron. I'm hungry."

"Right so what's a Neko?" Ron asked but went to pack his bag and pull on his school robe.

"Cat person I guess. I've got cat ears and tail and stuff." Harry told him as they hurried out of the dorm and into the school. Ron looked at him as if trying to see him with such attachments but shook his head.

"You have to show me. I don't see how that works." Ron told him.

"Maybe later." Harry told him and Ron nodded. "You'd be surprised at his well they work."

"Quick question. Is this why Seamus yelled at me yesterday?" Ron asked as they walked briskly.

"He was covering for me. I wasn't in my bed." Harry answered.

"Where were you?" Ron asked curiously. If Harry had run off on a secret mission without him he would pay dearly.

"Um." was Harry's eloquent response. His face had reddened once more. "I was kind of in his bed but we didn't do anything I swear."

"I don't want to know." Ron stated immediately.

"We didn't do anything!" Harry protested.

"Don't care, don't want to know." Ron stated walking even faster.

It was lunchtime when Harry was finally free of classes for the morning. He, Hermione and Ron where just leaving the classroom when Hermione told them she was going to the library and turned to leave. Harry watched as she walked away for a second before Ron called him to hurry up.

"No. Actually I'm heading to the library with Hermione. Got to have a talk." Harry told him. Ron gave him a quizzical look but shrugged.

"Ok." he called back and turned away to head down with the other Gryffindors. Harry turned in the direction of the library and jogged to catch up with Hermione. He smiled at the best female friend as he stepped into stride with her.

"Anything you want to ask Hermione? You look like you're ready to burst at the seams." Harry said brightly and her eyes narrowed at him. He could almost feel the questions rolling off her.

"Yes actually." she told him looking away but still watching him from the corner of her eyes.

"Great! You have my undivided attention until you have to head off to class. I don't know why you take so many we hardly see you." Harry told her bringing her into a quick one armed hug. They entered the library in silence and found a table in a far corner to sit at. "Fire away Hermione."

"Why did you tell me to research Nekos?" was her first question.

"I gave you several reasons. I thought that was obvious." Harry stated giving her a bored look but smiled afterward.

"Yea but what was your real reason?" Hermione asked leaning forward. Her interest was more than peaked.

"You're smart Hermione I think you know." Harry said but at her glare he added: "It was a clue."

"A clue to what?" she asked eyes watching him like a hawk.

"You tell me." Harry stated with a smirk and Hermione glared at him again. Maybe he could have a little fun teasing her.

"Is this your inheritance Harry?" she asked going in for the kill.

"I told you what my inheritance was already." Harry stated in a bored tone but his eyes were bright with amusement.

"Stop being difficult." Hermione said crossly. She was frustrated by this whole thing. Frustrated with not being sure if her answers were correct or only baseless assumptions.

"Then ask a proper question. Get to the point. You know you want to." Harry taunted. It really was fun toying her into annoyance. She glared at him even harder. They were quite impressive glares but he was having too much fun to be bothered by them.

"Are you a Neko?" she asked and Harry grinned.

"See? Not so hard, is it?" Harry said and Hermione closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Harry was having too much fun with this. "Yes since my birthday."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked feeling left out.

"I did. Just now." Harry stated.

"I meant before." she said truly exasperated.

"I had other things to do and you guys where on about my leaving the Dursleys. Then you weren't talking to me because of the house elves-" Harry began but was cut off by her.

"I'm still angry about that." she growled with another of her glares.

"I know and that won't change the fact that I have them and they don't want to leave." Harry told her sternly. He continued before she could catch her breath to talk. That would just get them into another argument that be more than unfortunate at this point. "The point is I didn't think I should and when I gave you the clue I figured you would have asked sooner."

"I can't believe you're a Neko! They're super rare!" Hermione said excitedly. Harry nodded at her expected enthusiasm. He could just imagine how many questions she must have now.

"I'm also married and madly in love with Seamus." Harry said in a dramatic tone clutching his chest. Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Be serious." Hermione reprimanded but she was smiling.

"I'm not Sirius but I am being serious." Harry stated with a smile.

"Really Harry? A Sirius joke." Hermione asked unimpressed and Harry nodded. "You weren't actually serious about the married and madly in love thing right?"

"In a sense." he answered with a shrug.

"In a sense?" she asked giving him a look that said she didn't quite believe him but was curious to know what he means.

"Yea given that you read a lot you probably know that Neko's mate for life which is kinda like marriage and that's what it is with Seamus and I. I really like him and in time I think I will be 'madly in love' with him." Harry told her and she stared at him slack jawed. It was amusing to see her shock but he was still a little wary of rejection.

"Your mate? Marriage? For life? You and Seamus? You like him?" Hermione asked evidence that her mind had been temporarily scrambled by his confession. Harry nodded along with each question as he watched her carefully. She seemed fine other than the shock she was obviously going through. "How? How did I miss this? When did this happen?"

"You missed it because you were busy in your one million and one classes." Harry answered with a shrug. "We only got together last week Monday."

"Today is your one week anniversary?" Hermione asked shocked. She hadn't even known Harry was interested in someone much less in a relationship with a boy he had known since he started coming to Hogwarts and had shared a room with during all that time. They weren't even on good terms most times.

"I guess so. There are anniversaries for one week?" Harry asked cluelessly. He didn't see the point of one week anniversaries. Hermione looked at him shocked.

"Of course there are!" she exclaimed she gripped his hands. "You have to have one!"

"Why are you not more shocked that I'm dating a guy?" Harry asked slightly disturbed by the intense look Hermione was giving him.

"From what I read Nekos, they don't really care about gender or levels of intimacy. As long as they really like you. They get close fast it seems. They can go from strangers to live long partners and a handshake to really hardcore ... Sex in one week." she answered matter-of-factly but blushed when sex was mentioned. Harry shifted uncomfortably. That explained why he and Seamus moved so quickly to sleeping together. A part of his mind wondered how much longer it would be before they were having 'hardcore sex'. That had him blushing too. "I figured if you were a Neko there was a possibility that you might actually end up with a guy instead of a girl. It wouldn't matter if you did, to me at least. I'm not sure about Ron. You know how his anger sometimes gets in the way."

"Oh he's cool with it." Harry stated.

"Oh. You're not sexually active are you Harry?" Hermione carefully and not a little uncomfortably. Harry sputtered.

"No!" he answered. His face had reach a whole new level of red. "I-I mean we're close and all but we haven't gone that far just cuddling and sleeping."

"Good I don't think you're ready yet." Hermione stated with a sigh of relief.

"Neither do I." he said honestly. "I've never even dated before and we're so close now and sometimes I want to be closer but when I think about it don't have a clue what to do and it feels too soon for that too."

"That's a good thing. Relationships based on sex don't usually work well." Hermione said patting him on the arm. "It's best to form an emotional bond first then when you're both ready the physical will be better. Don't rush the relationship. Start slow. You've got forever with him, right?"

"Yea I you're right."

"Beside you don't have to go right for sex either. There are other things that are physical that you can do." Hermione said and Harry raised a brow at her. "Like cuddling and petting and kissing obviously. You can kiss anywhere really just be careful and know when to stop."

Harry flushed. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her. "Okay Hermione. We can talk about something else now."

"What do you usually do in your free time? Study I hope." she said giving her stern look. Harry nodded dutifully.

"Mostly assignments and practising spells with Seamus." he answered. His blush was already lessening.

"How long have you two been doing that?" Hermione asked curiously. She had missed so much.

"About a month now." he answered with a smile.

"Everyday?" she asked surprised.

"Pretty much." he shrugged.

"No wonder you got to know him." she marvelled at how he smiled so easily.

"He's really good at charms." he told her. She smiled at him.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Yes. Very." Harry answered smiling even brighter.

"Good. So what are you going to do for your one week anniversary?" Hermione asked and he groaned resting his head on the library table.

"Do I really have to do something?" he whined.

"Absolutely!"

XXXXX

Harry paced nervously as he thought deeply about what he could do for Seamus for their apparent one week anniversary. Why they needed a one week anniversary was beyond him but he figured after the pseudo-argument they had the night before last he should do something nice for his mate. His mate. It had a very nice ring to it. He had been thinking about what to do for a while and now he had a vague idea of what he was going to do but he'd need help for this.

Seamus had already gone off to his final class after spending his hour with Harry. They had spent the hour mostly working but there had been more than a few stolen kisses. Ron had come up but he had a headache so he had gone straight to bed. Harry was free to do anything.

Throwing a silencing ward around Ron's bed he called his favourite baby elf. "Cappy!"

With a pop the little elf was before him excitedly smiling up at him. "Master Harry called! Cappy missed you!"

"Yes I did. I miss you guys too. I've got a task for you." Harry said smiling at him. The little house elf's smile was infectious. Cappy nodded eagerly. Harry quickly outlined what he needed them to do before sending him off with a reminder to let the others help him. He sighed heavily before looking back at his trunk. Maybe he should write them a letter. A letter to his elves telling them about his sixth year so far. It was something to do after all.

After dinner Harry caught Seamus before he could head up to the dorms and pulled him into assignments and charms practice with him. They spent the following hours learning and practising spells as around them the others did their own work or hung out until they slowly retreated to their rooms to retire for the night. When they were finally the last ones still in the common room Harry looked to Seamus who was lying before the fireplace soaking up the heat of the fire. He was laid out on his back with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed. His feet were crossed at the ankles and the light from the fire had his skin looking golden.

"Want to head up?" he asked and began packing up his stuff. Seamus opened his eyes and sat up and began packing up too. He met Harry at the foot of the stairs and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sleep with me tonight?" he asked and Harry nodded. This made it a whole lot easier. He followed Seamus up the stairs and into the dorm room. Tugged Seamus' sleeve to stop him when they got to their beds.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked blue eyes met green.

"Now that you mention it, yea. Haven't eaten since dinner." Seamus answered rubbing his stomach through his shirt. Harry smiled and reached across and pulled open Seamus' bed curtains to reveal an amazing dinner spread. His elves had our done themselves. He didn't know Seamus' favourite goods yet but he had noticed what Seamus tended to eat at the table and all of it was there.

Seamus stared at the spread in his bed. Without conscious thought he crawled in and settled by his pillows. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off the meal. There were so many things he liked there. There was even an old Irish dessert. He looked up when he noticed Harry enter and put wards up.

"What - I-" he began but could form a proper sentence. He couldn't believe Harry had gone through all the trouble to get this for him. Harry smiled at him. He finally found the words. "Why?"

"It's for our one week anniversary." Harry answered happily. The look on Seamus' face was definitely worth doing this weird one week anniversary thing. Seamus was so shocked to find this food.

"One week anniversary?" Seamus asked with a frown.

"Hermione said we have to have one." Harry told him then added shyly. "I also wanted to do something nice for you."

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Seamus told him with a smile. Harry beamed.

"Would like a light or do you prefer the dark?" Harry asked picking up his wand.

"Candlelight dinner? As romantic as it sounds I don't want to have a fire under a canopy and neither of us really needs light." Seamus said teasingly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was actually just going to use lumus." Harry said and Seamus pouted. Candlelight had sounded great even with the canopy and potential suffocation and potential fire. "I made it finger food since that was easier but there is a knife and fork for the dessert."

"I can't believe you got me Apple Amber." Seamus said gazing at the pie adoringly. It was one of his favourites. Harry hadn't known the name since he had only told the elves to make an Irish dessert but it looked good and Seamus obviously liked it so that worked out great.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"One moment while I commit all of this to memory." Seamus said and looked around at everything all over again. Harry watched him in amusement. Seamus looked almost reverent. The blue eyed boy looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now didn't you say you were hungry?" Harry prompted.

"Hell yes!" Seamus said excitedly rubbing his hands together. Harry was sure he was happy about this this. "and when I'm done I'm going to lay you down and feed you that pie in the best way I can and then you'll like Apple Amber just like me."

"I'd like to see it beat treacle tart." Harry challenged watching Seamus eat a piece of chicken bits. Seamus gave him a devious smirk as he swallowed.

"Oh it will." Seamus promised licking the grease from his fingers. Harry swallowed hard. He felt like the prey. Prey to the wiles of a blue eyed predator. What had he gotten himself into?

XXXXX

The next day Harry woke up to good memories of Apple Amber. Very good memories. It didn't help that the bed smelled like it was still sitting somewhere nearby and he knows they ate the whole thing. Ate and shared and kissed and shared with whole lot of kissing and sharing. Yup, good memories. Harry didn't think he could see another of those pies and not think about Seamus kissing him with lips that tasted like it or Seamus licking its mess off his face or him doing the same to Seamus. Apple Amber was definitely up there with Treacle Tart.

Harry sighed and moved his left hand down to touch the weight on his chest that stretched on his whole right side. Seamus' head was resting on his chest close to his heart but not quite where it was. It was a welcome weight that he was getting used to feeling on some part of him when he woke up. He ran a hand through Seamus' short sandy hair liking the feel of it. It was short and messy and fit him a lot more than combed hair did. He pulled on it lightly as he called his name. After a few more tries he heard a groan in reply.

"Wake up, we have class." Harry told him and Seamus groaned petulantly. How he did that, Harry didn't know.

"What day is it?" Seamus asked looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Tuesday." Harry answered amused at the look on Seamus' face.

"I don't have any class until twelve." Seamus told him happy to go back to sleep.

"We're missing breakfast." Harry argued noticing that he didn't hear anyone in the dorm around them. They must have left already.

"I'm not hungry. In fact I'm quite full. My lovely mate gave me the best one week anniversary dinner-in-bed last night, along with an awesome pie filled make out session, so I don't feel like going anywhere." Seamus told him with a smile before pecking him on the lips.

"Well that's great. Glad you had fun but I unlike you have classes and friends that ask a million questions when they don't see me for a while so I have to get up." Harry said giving him another peck before carefully pushing him of and sitting up. Seamus groaned watching as Harry got up and out of the bed, cancelling the wards with a flick of his wrist.

Harry quickly got ready before going back to check on Seamus. Seamus was curled up under the sheets and fast asleep. He leaned down and kissed him. Seamus shifted and returned the kiss with one of his own.

"I thought you were sleeping." Harry commented.

"I was but as cute as kissing me good bye in my sleep is I'd rather be awake to receive it and give as good as I get." Seamus said tiredly but with a smile. He yawned. "See you later."

"Later." Harry agreed and leaned away watching as Seamus curled up to sleep again. He smiled as he grabbed his bag and headed down for breakfast. He stepped into the Great Hall just as owl post was coming in and found a seat beside Hermione in the chaos that the owls caused. Ron was seated on her other side. He smiled at the girl and looked down at his plate to see a note.

_My office at 7. Rock candy._

_A. Dumbledore._

Harry raised a brow at the note. He looked up at the head table and saw Dumbledore give him a look with his twinkling eyes and nodded. He hadn't spoken to the headmaster since he had come back to school. He had hardly seen him actually but he had expected to be called sooner or later.

"What that?" Hermione asked as Harry set the note on fire with a small incendio and turned to his meal.

"Visiting the headmaster later." He told her and she nodded. She didn't ask any questions that might reveal too much since they were still at the table.

"What do you think he wants?" she asked watching him pile food on his plate. "Could it be about your summer?"

"No idea." Harry answered.


	10. October 15 - October 21

**October 15 - October 21**

It was a rainy evening by the time Harry was on his way to the headmasters office. He had gotten through his classes and done as much of his home work as he could just in case the meeting took a few hours. He stood glaring at the gargoyle for a moment not wanting to go in but knowing he should. With a sigh he gave the password and watched the gargoyle moved aside before heading up the stairs. When he got to the top the door was already open so he simply walked in.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Harry, come in, sit down."

"Professor." Harry greeted and took a seat in one of the chairs. He stared back at Dumbledore's smiling face and decided to cut to the chase but Dumbledore beat him to it.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I actually wanted to speak with you sooner but a lot of things have been coming up lately." Dumbledore said as an opening. His grandfatherly smile in place along with his twinkling eyes.

"Did something happen with the order?" Harry asked in concern. While he would never forget how Dumbledore had held on to his vault keys and lied about blood wards and who knows what else. The rest of the Order of the Phoenix probably didn't know these things. He wasn't pleased with Dumbledore at all and neither was his Neko. He really didn't want to be here. He would rather be in the common room with Seamus or Ron and Hermione.

"Oh no no. Nothing of the sort. Lemons drop? Rock candy?" Dumbledore said and at Harry shake of his head continued. "As you know the Death Eaters are still roaming around wreaking havoc despite Voldemort being put down. The Aurors are doing a magnificent job capturing them. Just recently they managed to get a hold on Bellatrix."

"What are they going to do to her?" Harry asked. He had a personal interest in the punishment Bellatrix deserved. After killing Sirius there was no part of Harry that wanted to forgive her or even give her a second chance. He had no sympathy for a crazy bint like her.

"Well currently she is under heavy sedative in the Janus Thicky ward at St. Mungo's. They will soon be moving her back to Azkaban but putting her in a better containment cell. They may even keep her under the sedative so that there is no chance of escape." Dumbledore informed him. His expression was solemn but not entirely serious.

"Why the ward for spell damage?" Harry asked curious. Bellatrix was crazy, no spell had made her that way.

"She was heavily injured in battle." Dumbledore answered simply. "We had originally thought that she was the one in charge of the Death Eaters but it seems that we were incorrect."

"Who is it then?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore said and Harry raised his brow in shock. It wasn't something he expected but it made sense on some level. The man was smart enough to lead and could be cunning when need be. "It hasn't been made common knowledge yet. I don't think it will be."

"What about mini Malfoy?" Harry asked. He hadn't seen Draco since the school year started. Hadn't heard a peep from him either. He'd got glimpses but hadn't actually interacted with him. To be truthful he had been happy to not have to deal with the blond and hadn't spared much thought about him. He should have realised he it was a little weird but then again he had his own things to worry about.

"Not so mini it seems." Dumbledore said solemnly but with a small air of amusement at the name. "He's here but I haven't had a chance to speak to him being busy and all. Severus isn't letting me anywhere near him either. From what I can tell he's looking after Draco while he is here. The Malfoy's don't seem to be in touch either. From what I can see Draco is alright but there is no way to be sure."

Harry nodded but said nothing. He felt nothing for Draco. There was nothing he knew about Draco that could make him feel anyway about this towards him. Lucius Malfoy was evil his son not much better. Not evil per-say but on his way there. Just because they weren't in contact didn't mean anything as far as he was concerned. In essence Draco wasn't really his problem. Neither was the whole Death Eater war going on really. Things had stopped being his problem when Voldemort died.

Dumbledore was smiling again. Harry mentally frowned and his Neko's hackles rose. He wasn't going to like this. That smile could mean nothing good for him.

"Anyway, enough of this boring talk. How was your summer?" he asked and Harry almost rolled his eyes.

'Knew it!' he mentally screamed. He put on a smile. He had expected it to turn to this at some point.

"It was great." he said joyously.

"And what this I hear about you leaving? Did you go exploring?" Dumbledore asked in an interested tone. Harry knew what he was interested in. Not interested in if he left because he already knew that but interested in where he went and with who and probably if it had anything to do with a certain destroyed Gringotts key.

"You could say that." Harry said brightly. Two could play this game. Harry was become a master of avoiding questions and it was just so much fun to mess with people like this. That was probably a part of being Neko.

"Oh do tell me about your exploits." Dumbledore told him with an old man's excited smile.

"No. I can't do that professor. What happens on vacation stays on vacation." Harry said brightly and put on a smile that was just as bright. Viva Las Vegas!

"Ah." Dumbledore commented and Harry saw the hardening behind his smiling features. He put on a concerned look and Harry almost rolled his eyes again. The guilt tripping and fake worrying was about to commence. How he hadn't seen these things before was a mystery. They were glaringly obvious now. "Well Molly told me you were talking to strangers and Harry you know you must be more careful."

Harry really did roll his eyes now playing up the not so bright teenage role perfectly. "No worries. I made friends with his nephew and he offered to drop me off."

"Oh and which school does his nephew attend?" Dumbledore asked fishing for clues. Any scraps he could use for his purposes.

"Home schooled. He's not old enough to go to magical school yet. I'm not sure he'll even be coming to Hogwarts. They might send him to one outside of Britain." Harry stated not that Cappy would really be going anywhere. Harry had to ground his lies in some truths right? Using his house elves as truth anchors was good for that.

"What about his parents?" Dumbledore continued to fish.

"Very busy people." Harry answered. Pots and Letty were always doing things. Never resting.

"Oh poor child." Dumbledore said sympathetically. Harry was sure his Neko snorted at the thought of Dumbledore caring.

"He has his uncle." Harry defended.

"Where did you meet them?" Dumbledore asked not hiding his curiosity.

"On vacation." Harry stated blandly. "What happens on vacation stays on vacation sir. Remember. That's a rule somewhere I'm sure." Yea. Las Vegas.

"Can't have you running off Harry. Death Eaters are about." Dumbledore stated seriously. "It's very dangerous these days. Even with Voldemort gone, his followers are still out for you."

"I'm still alive and one more vacation won't kill me. Best summer I've ever had. Can't wait for Christmas." Harry said the last part excitedly and watched as a muscle in Dumbledore's jaw ticked. He hit a nerve there. Dumbledore didn't want him to go anywhere. He didn't want him to leave Hogwarts.

"Now Harry-" Dumbledore began but Harry cut him off in the same excited tone.

"You know I've never been to the beach until this summer. Definitely going back next summer. Oh and this Christmas. No Dursley's and I won't have to stay here. On the road again! Can't wait to get on the road again!"

"Harry-" Dumbledore began again but Harry yawned tiredly and loudly just barely covering it with his hand.

"What time is it sir?" Harry asked when he was finished. 'Time to get out of here.'

"Eight thirty." Dumbledore answered.

"Can I go now? I've got assignments to do and I'm tired and there will be Quidditch practice tomorrow. I have to be rested." Harry said and Dumbledore looked back at his completely innocent look. He was clearly contemplating whether he should push more or just let him leave.

"Yes but first I need you to answer a question for me." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded with a sigh. "Where were you?"

"Now or in summer?" Harry asked just to be difficult. He rose from his seat and Dumbledore leaned back to look at him.

"In the summer." Dumbledore humoured him. Harry smiled again.

"At the Dursley's then I went on vacation." Harry answered as he approached the doorway. "Goodnight professor."

With that he left the office and hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. He slipped in and found Ron and Hermione by the fireplace. Seamus was with Dean doing assignments. Harry sat on the arm of the armchair that Ron was sitting in.

"You're back." Ron said happily. "Thank goodness. I was just about to explode from studying!"

"You were not." Hermione said rolling her eyes. She turned her attention to Harry. "What was it about?"

"Death Eaters. Mad Bella got caught. The elder Malfoy is in charge and mini Malfoy is around but not a part of this whole thing." Harry summarised.

"They caught Bellatrix?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Malfoy is in charge?" Ron asked frowning. "I knew that guy was evil. I'm not even surprised. Bloody git."

"Yup. Then he was asking about summer and I told him I went on vacation." Harry told them and Ron nodded. He had promised not to tell anyone about anything relating to Harry's summer or his inheritances. So had Hermione.

"Where did you tell him you went?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't. What happens on vacation stays on vacation." Harry said smirking. Dumbledore was obviously not pleased with his avoidance of the topic. It had been entertaining.

"You went to Vegas?" Hermione asked shocked. It was evident she was thinking about all the gambling he could have done and who knows what else he could have gotten up to.

"No! I'm just using the saying." Harry placated her. He didn't want to get into another impromptu conversation about another awkward topic like they had when he told her about Seamus.

"What's Vegas?" Ron asked

"Las Vegas in Nevada in America." Hermione answered quickly. Ron shrugged

"Lots of women, hotels and casinos. Mostly known for its casinos." Harry told him and Ron raised a brow in interest.

"Doesn't sound like a bad place." Ron commented thoughtfully. Hermione shot him a glare.

"That's what you say until you lose all your money." Hermione grumbled and turned back to her books. Harry shrugged when Ron looked to him.

"So. Are your assignments finished?" Harry asked and Ron groaned. He really seemed to be becoming more like Hermione.

XXXXX

"How come you and Seamus are so close now?" Neville asked Harry from in front of him. They were sitting on the floor of their room playing wizard chess. Dean was beside them sketching. Seamus was digging around in his trunk and Ron hadn't come up yet.

"We have a lot of free sessions at the same time so we started helping each other with assignments. So I guess we got close." Harry answered with a shrug. Dean snorted from beside him. Harry ignored him and made his move on the board. This was their reason for hanging out with each other in case anyone asked. "And both our best friends are dating people so we hang out with each other when they're busy too."

"Oh." Neville said also making his move. "I was wondering since you two haven't always gotten along in the past."

"I'm not that bad Neville." Seamus commented coming over to the group. Neville blushed. Seamus smiled taking a seat beside Dean with some chocolate frogs. He shared them with the others before digging into his own. "When is the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"November 2." Dean answered licking his headless frog. He smirked behind his chocolate. He could now officially tease Seamus since he was in on everything. "Why? Got someone you want to take?"

Seamus playfully glared at him and shoved him. He knows what Dean is doing. "I want to stock up on my chocolate and sweets."

"Your sweet tooth is acting up?" Dean asked amused.

"Yes. Need more candy." Seamus stated with a nod. He was already on his third chocolate frog.

"It doesn't act up unless you've eating something sweet recently." Dean stated but was watching Seamus with suspicion. Seamus tried to pull of an innocent look but Harry's snort gave him away. Dean wasn't going to let this go now. "What did you eat?"

"Pie?" Seamus answered and Dean glared at him.

"You didn't eat it when I could see you and I can bet it wasn't just one slice either." Dean stated and Seamus looked downright guilty now but that didn't stop him from biting into his fifth frog. He would eat as much of them as possible before Dean took them away. Three more to go and he would have accomplished this. Dean looked to Harry. "Did you see?"

"Two slices?" Harry answered sheepishly. It was a lot more than two slices, more like half the entire pie, but Harry wouldn't tell on him. Dean eyes him in suspicion too and Harry turned back his chess pieces. Dean turned back to Seamus and realised what he was trying to do.

"No you don't." Dean said snatching Seamus' last chocolate frog.

"Hey! I was going to eat it!" Seamus whine reaching for it.

"Not happening." Dean said strongly and Seamus pouted bringing out his super-cute-kitty-innocence-look.

"Pwease." Seamus pleaded and Harry was struck with how needy he looked. He would have caved instantly. Neville watched in surprised amusement while Dean seemed to struggle against the wide-eyed pleading look. Dean was very close to giving in when he made up his mind.

"No." he announced unwrapping the frog and pushing the entire thing in his mouth before it could even kick. Seamus gaped at him horrified.

"You ate it." he said hollowly. Then he was devastated and getting up agitatedly. "You ate my last Chocolate Frog! I was going to savour that! Don't talk to me. Don't come near me."

They watched as Seamus went away to sulk in his own bed. Harry and Neville were shocked at his outburst. Dean swallowed the chocolate careful as not to choke on its chocolaty goodness.

"You see what I have to put up with when he starts eating this stuff?" Dean complained putting away his sketch book. He shook his head and went off to wash his hands. Neville and Harry turned back to their game.

"Weird." Harry muttered and Neville nodded his head vigorously. They turned back to playing their game until eventually they got tired and decided to go to bed. By then Ron had come up and Dean had already gone to bed.

It was dark and most of them were sleeping when Harry lay in his own bed contemplating whether he should go see if Seamus was still awake and if he could sleep with him. They had only been sharing their beds for three days but it was comfortable and Harry didn't want to miss a night. Harry was just getting up the nerve to go check on him when his curtains parted. He looked up as the person he had been thinking of visiting crawled into his bed and under his sheets. Seamus put up their usual wards before pushing his wand under the pillows and snuggling up to Harry. Harry wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer and Seamus shuffled into him and rested his head on Harry's chest. Harry didn't say anything but his fingers found Seamus' hair and combed through it slowly. Soon he could hear what sounded suspiciously like a purr coming from Seamus but the younger boy was fast asleep. It wasn't long after that he fell asleep too.

He woke again to luminescent blue orbs staring down at him. Harry swung a fist up out of reflex and loud exhale of air was heard on impact. Something fell on the bed beside him and a low groan was heard. Green eyes focused on the lump of Seamus beside him. The sandy haired boy was curled in on himself groaning. He must have hit him hard.

"Don't just watch me in my sleep like that, it's creepy and waking up to two glowing blue things right in front of your face is not fun." Harry chided trying to calm himself down from his sudden adrenaline spike.

"It's painful that's what it is." Seamus groaned out and Harry shifted to hover above him.

"I didn't get you in the jewels did I?" Harry asked concerned as he rubbed Seamus's back gently to soothe him.

"Nice to know you care about them and thankfully no, you didn't. I don't think they would work anymore if you had." Seamus answered tightly. He had been hit in the abdomen and it hurt so much he couldn't breath for a moment. A few inches lower and he might have been hit in his previous jewels. They would have been destroyed. Completely obliterated.

"So I didn't hit you in the balls?" Harry asked to be sure and Seamus shifted his head to look at him disbelievingly.

"Did you want to hit me in the balls? 'Cause that's what this is beginning to sound like." Seamus said wearily. Harry shook his head.

"No. Just checking. You're going to need them in the future." Harry said and Seamus's eyes widened at him. Seeing Seamus' look Harry thought back to what he had said and turned crimson as Seamus brought out a huge smirk.

"Hell yes." Seamus answered then gave him a suggestive look. "Want to kiss my wound better?"

Harry cleared his throat and shifted away slightly. "What time is it?"

"Three." Seamus answered finally rolling onto his back and stretching out. He still rubbed his aching lower abdomen. It had been a really close call. Way too close. He was never going to stare at Harry like that again. Not when he was sleeping at least and not from so close either.

"Let's go back to sleep." Harry said shuffling closer to Seamus this time. He reached a hand over to help him rub away the pain.

"You mean nap. There is no way I can sleep again." Seamus chuckled enjoying the feel of Harry rubbing away his pain.

"We should just take turns sleeping in each other's beds." Harry said suddenly.

"I can do that. I like that idea." Seamus said planting a kiss in Harry's hair.

"Sorry about punching you." Harry told him.

"It's ok." Seamus assured him and gave him a squeeze with the hand wrapped around him.

XXXXX

Harry glared at the group before him. Quidditch practice was on again to gear everyone up for the next match. Thankfully they wouldn't have to play Slytherin until after the break because they would need a lot of practise to get through all the tricks the snake would try on them. As it was this was their second match coming up in November he had started practice this early to ensure they were prepared and because he needed something to do. Halloween was coming up and Seamus had gotten two weeks detention for blowing up something in transfiguration the day before. Harry wasn't sure how it had happened. One minute everything was fine then the next there was an explosion and Seamus was covered in soot and ash and there was no longer a table before him. It always amazed him how things just spontaneously combust around Seamus when he's practicing. Granted it hadn't happened in a while but obviously it was still a problem.

Glared at them again and shifted to stand a little straighter. He hid the flinch when the movement caused a bruise on his back to smart. The pain didn't help his mood at all. He berated them for getting more injuries than they used to in their last practise and urged then to still keep fit even if they were given a break for practise or else he wouldn't give then a break at all. At the end of the practice he sent them off and followed them up at a slower pace. He wondered idly if Seamus would be fascinated with the bruise he was sure to have now.

He need not worry about it because the moment he showed it to Seamus he was pushed face down in the bed and told to relax. Soon he was getting progressively drowsy with Seamus massaging his back with bruise balm. He hadn't even noticed the compromising position they were in. He was that out of it.

Seamus had comeback from detention and almost panicked when he saw the bruise. Apparently it looked a lot more painful and vivid than the last one had and so he had skipped right over the morbid fascination to the absolute horror of finding his mate hurt. He had then jumped right into taking care of Harry. He worked delicately on Harry's back until he could give it a good massage and spread about the bruise balm. He smiled at the adorable half asleep look that Harry had on his face and the gentle purring he could hear coming from him. He half expected Harry's panther ears to pop out and his tail to make and appearance.

He revelled in the feel of having Harry shirtless and below him and when he noticed that Harry had fallen asleep he leaned forward to kiss him on his nape just below his hair line and got off. He washed his hands and brushed his teeth before returning to bed and lying down facing Harry so that he could see his face. He got as close to Harry as he could without waking him and gently rest an arm across his lower back. He fell asleep watching Harry sleep.


	11. October 28 - October 31

**October 28 - October 31**

Seamus shuffled up the stairs one by one exhausted. From a long day of classes and vigorous spell practise with Harry then two long hours of detention with McGonagall that included casting more spells. He was physically and magically tired. He just wanted to crawl into bed, it didn't matter if it was his or Harry's, and cuddle up with Harry and sleep for a long time. A cuddle and some sleep sounded like the best thing ever to him. He gave the password to the Fat Lady before entering the common room and stumbled a little over the carpet. He was probably more tired than he thought he was.

"Seamus!" Hermione called and he looked up from his downward gaze. He had been making sure he was walking without tripping. His feet were feeling more clumsy than they usually were. "Have you noticed anything weird with Harry?"

"Weird?" Seamus asked trying to think of anything unusual about Harry recently. The only thing different was how hard Harry had pushed him this afternoon during their usual practise time.

"He's been a little depressed lately." Hermione continued and Seamus frowned. Now that he thought about it Harry did get very quiet a few times and seemed to stare off into ether more often. "Halloween is coming up."

"Halloween?" Seamus asked not quite following what she was saying. What would Halloween have to do with anything?

"Yea his parents died on Halloween." Hermione stated and Seamus was shocked. Why hadn't that occurred to him earlier? He must have still looked confused because Hermione continued. "He gets a little depressed and withdrawn this time of year especially on the day. It's really sad and he just mopes around and gets snappy. I was wondering if you could help cheer him up?"

"Ok." Seamus stated and Hermione beamed at him. She frowned a little since he still looked confused and now that she looked closer even a little green. Suddenly Dean was right beside him.

"Seamus? Are you alright?" The dark skinned teen asked putting a careful arm around his shoulder. He had seen Seamus looking uncharacteristically slow and tired from where he had been sitting with Ginny and had come to check on him. Seamus turned his head to him.

"Dean?" Seamus asked with a deeper frown. "I'm really tired. Where did you come from?"

"Across the room. Need any help?" Dean asked worriedly. "Do you need to see Madam Pompfrey?"

"No. I need to sleep. I'm really tired." Seamus stated and began shuffling towards the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked looking carefully at the boy. She was worried about him now that she was paying closer attention to him.

"He's tired." Dean answered simply but she could see he was worried as well.

"He doesn't just look tired." Hermione stated taking note of the slightly more pronounced green look Seamus was sporting.

"He does look a little green." Dean commented getting them on the stairs.

"What should we do with him?" Hermione asked as she followed them up.

"He can hear you and he is tired and getting irritated and just wants his bed." Seamus grumbled pushing himself up the stairs with Dean's help. He wasn't sure he could make it on his own. He was unbelievably tired.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked and Seamus groaned. "It could be something serious."

"It's just a bit of magical exhaustion. I just need to sleep it off." Seamus told them blithely with a flippant wave of his hand. Hermione gaped at his back.

"Magical exhaustion? Nothing serious? Are you crazy?" Hermione asked her voice rising in shock. Magical exhaustion was a serious matter for wizards that could lead to some very serious long term problems or even loss of magic.

"It's not serious right now but it will be serious if you have to take me to see Madam Pomfrey because I would have really exhausted myself when I could just sleep here." Seamus argued and was thankful that Dean was still helping him to their room. Hermione was silent as she followed them with her mouth hanging open in shock. Seamus could hear her muttering about stubborn boys by the time they got to the door to their room. "Where's Harry?"

"He came up here about an hour ago." Hermione told them as Dean pushed the door open. Seamus stumbled through the door again and Dean had to help right him.

"Are you sure-" Dean began but was cut off.

"I'm sure." Seamus said and began moving them towards Harry's warded bed.

"Maybe you should-" Hermione began but was ignored when Seamus pulled at the curtains. They opened to reveal Harry lying on his back reading. He turned annoyed eyes to them but before he could rail into them for invading his privacy Seamus had dropped into the bed on him and curled up. He was literally curled up on top of him and fast asleep. He looked up at Hermione and Dean quizzically. Hermione looked surprised while Dean looked worried and maybe a little disturbed. Harry pushed at his mate and realised he was dead to the world and complete dead weight. He poked at him again, cautiously.

"Seamus?" He called shaking him. Worry was beginning to seep from his Neko half.

"He has magical exhaustion, he's not waking up for now." Dean stated folding his arms as he stared closely at his friend. "Just let him sleep."

"He probably used too much magic today." Hermione added helpfully. Harry looked between the two of them then back at Seamus. The worry he was feel was beginning to ebb but would not leave him completely. He managed to roll Seamus off of him and got up.

"Could you help me get his shoes off?" he asked and Hermione and Dean each took a foot. Harry got to work removing his robe and the heavier more restricting parts of his uniform. Hermione looked away when he got to pulling off Seamus' pants and rearranging him on the bed in a more comfortable position. He pulled the curtains closed when they were done and carried Seamus' clothes over to his bed.

"Will he be ok if he just sleeps?" Harry asked to be sure. He laid the clothes down on Seamus's trunk.

"He should be." Dean stated watching Harry. He could see the worry that was bothering harry and Dean was happy to see that Harry really did care about Seamus. He didn't deny that Harry cared but it was nice to see proof.

"He might need a lot of food when he wakes up. I read that Nekos eat a lot usually and after the level of exhaustion he would need much more food." Hermione told them glad to be helping. She had a worried frown though. "He shouldn't have gotten this tired though. Nekos have a larger magic reserve and are more powerful, normal school shouldn't have put so much stress on him even if his detention included using a lot of magic."

"I may have pushed him a little hard with practise this afternoon." Harry said sheepishly. Dean glared at him instantly. "I might have been a little paranoid. Wanted him to know more and cast better. There was a little wandless magic too."

"Must have been a lot of wandless Harry." Hermione said sternly. Wandless magic was exhaustive for normal wizards but given what she read about Nekos it would have still taken a lot more for Seamus to be this exhausted.

"And wordless." Harry added and Dean glared harder. Wordless magic would be hard but if it was combined with wandless magic that was even more draining.

"Must have been feeling really paranoid." Dean commented and Hermione slapped his arm.

"Can you blame him? He's been through a lot. I would be surprised if he ended up like Moody." She exclaimed.

"The fake?" Dean asked not convinced.

"The real one must have been the same or people would have realised it was a fake earlier." Hermione reasoned. Dean shrugged. Harry sighed and pulled out his wand. He put up privacy wards around Seamus' bed and walked back to his.

"You guys can go back down. I'll look after him." he told them and opened the curtains to crawl back into his bed.

"You're sharing the bed?" Hermione asked shocked. Harry nodded.

"Yes. Have been for the past two weeks." Harry answered drawing the curtains closed. He put up the wards instantly. That didn't stop him from hearing Hermione's shocked 'WHAAATT?!'

Harry rolled Seamus until there was space for him to lie down beside him in the bed before lying down as well. Harry watched as even in this exhausted state Seamus sniffed out his scent and latched onto it to snuggle into Harry's side. Harry wrapped his arms around him welcoming him closer.

After through the night, Harry woke to find Seamus wrapped around him. Seamus' arms were around him, one leg was thrown over him and his face was buried in Harry's neck. Harry smiled before attempting to untangle himself. No such luck.

"Seamus." Harry called lightly shaking the boy. "Seamus!"

"Mmmm." Seamus muttered snuggling closer. Harry shook him again. Realising there was no waking Seamus right now he called for Fobs instead. There was a muffled pop from outside the curtains before Fobs poked his head in.

"Good morning sir. How may I help you?" the house elf asked calmly.

"Good morning Fobs. Please make us breakfast." Harry stated and Fobs' eyes lit up. He smiled brightly and excitedly left the room with another near silent pop. Several minutes later Fobs returned with a large tray filled with breakfast for two. The tray was placed in a corner of the bed that was far away from them.

"Master Harry, the others would like to see Master Harry's Neko mate." Fobs stated politely even as he examined Seamus with his own eyes. It was important to have a good mate for his master after all.

"Oh alright as long as they can be quiet." Harry stated shifting slightly so that Seamus was more visible. Three more soft pops saw Letty, Pots and Cappy peering in with curious eyes. Cappy smiled brightly.

"Will he be coming home for Christmas?" Cappy asked and Harry froze.

"Um. We haven't discussed Christmas yet." Harry answered and all sets of eyes were on him.

"You picked him, you give him a home." Fobs stated with certainty.

"Do I have to do that now? Can't I do that when we're out of school and he's old enough to leave his parent's house?" Harry asked carefully. Thoughts about giving Seamus hadn't even occurred to him yet. This was something he thought they could figure out when they had graduated or were at least 7th years.

"Children mus' stay at parents 'til big nuff to go." Letty agreed patting Harry on his leg. Harry smiled at her.

"He must visit though." Fobs said sternly. Harry nodded, he'd see what we could do. He would like Seamus to visit as well.

"I'll ask him." Harry told them and sent them away. They left quickly and Harry relaxed again. Inviting Seamus home for Christmas would have to wait. October wasn't even over yet.

Harry spent another hour and a half thinking before Seamus so much as shifted. When he finally did it was with a groan that he came back to the land of the awake. He blinked blearily up at Harry.

"Hey. How'd I get in here?" he asked groggily.

"You don't remember?" Harry asked amused. Seamus shook his head. "You don't remember how you just passed out on me and knocked all the air out of me? I thought I was going to die!"

"Sorry about that." Seamus said pushing himself up and to hover over Harry. He shifted up so that he could kiss Harry good morning. "I'll make it up to you later."

"That's fine with me but don't move around too much there's breakfast down there somewhere." Harry cautioned him.

"I know you're tasty Harry but I can't eat you for breakfast. Unless..." Seamus said putting on a thoughtful look as he trailed off.

"That is not what I meant!" Harry exclaimed. His face coloured rapidly. Why was it Seamus was able to find so many innuendos is the things he said.

"I know, love. I just love teasing you." Seamus said kissing him again. He smiled at Harry's slightly dazed look when he leaned away and sat up. Harry looked up at him from his placed still lying down as Seamus straddled him. "You said something about breakfast? I'm starving! I could it a cow! Or two! With a side of milk."

"Milk?" Harry asked teasingly. His hands came up to rest on Seamus' hips. "Is my kitten coming out to play? Kitty milk or cows milk? I'll cater to my little kitten's milky needs."

"Shut up." Seamus grumbled getting off him and turning to the tray near the end of the bed. Harry chuckled but sat up to watch him. "They put milk on the tray! Did you tell them to put milk?"

"No. I guess they just know that you're a kitten and decided to provide it for you." Harry said smiling at him. Seamus glared at him.

"That's not even funny and stop calling me a kitten." the sandy haired boy told him before he began assessing what he should start eating first. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"It's really for you. You drained yourself a lot yesterday. I can live until actual breakfast without." Harry said slipping up behind Seamus and wrapped his arms around him. Seamus' arms were still free so he continued to eat after giving Harry's arm an acknowledging rub. Harry leaned into him resting his chin on his shoulder and sniffing softly at the patch of skin behind Seamus' ears. The younger boy paused his eating briefly but continued without saying anything. "I'm sorry about pushing you so hard yesterday. I wasn't being considerate and I know I was harsh with you as well."

"It's ok. I know you only did it because you were worried. Besides you would make a very hot dictator. I could be your not so competent secretary who you have to show how to really do things." Seamus said causing Harry to blush. He just knew that whole dictator secretary thing was not in any way as innocent as it sounded. Seamus shifted so that he could see Harry's face and smiled "Or an unruly student. You don't want to know half of the things plaguing my mind all through detention last night."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He didn't have to when Seamus' face became worried. "You know, if something is bothering you, I'm here for you. You can talk to me about it. I'll listen and I'll help even if helping is just being there to listen to you."

"Yea. I'm here for you too." Harry told him and snuggled into his back more closely. Seamus squeezed his hand and got back to his food. He would be there for Harry.

XXXXX

Harry didn't come to him about anything or what was bothering him the rest of the day or the next. However it was obvious that something was still bothering him. He seemed lost in thought sometimes and snippy at others and just seemed to want to hold Seamus and be held as much as possible. Not that Seamus was complaining about that last one but it wasn't good that Harry was this bothered and miserable. He was especially depressed today now that it was actually Halloween. It was Thursday so classes were still on but the Great Hall was already being dressed for the Halloween feast in the evening. His friends were worried. Hermione had even looked at Seamus for advice and all he could do was shrug. Harry hadn't talked to him for him to know how to deal with this.

So it came to past that Seamus was in the Great hall during the Halloween Feast when Harry must have finally had enough and left. He decided it was finally time they had a talk. He made an excuse about stomach ache and being tired and left the room after waving of Ron and Hermione. He hurried up to the common room but Harry must have ran up because he didn't meet him until he got up to their room

Harry was clearly upset. He was stalking the between the beds and looked on the verge on throwing something. He spun around fiercely when Seamus let the door click shut behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised but still upset. His stance was rigid as if expecting a fight but his aggression wasn't directed at Seamus.

"Looking for my mate. He's been miserable all day and doesn't seem to want to talk to me. I really want to make sure he's ok. Have you seen him?" Seamus asked approaching Harry slowly as he spoke until he was just out of arms reach of Harry. Harry was stiff for a few second more before slumping, all the fight leaving him. There was no way he could be mad at Seamus when all the other had wanted was to make sure he was alright. Seamus held his arms wide for a hug and soon he had his arms full of Harry. "What's wrong?"

"It something stupid." Harry mumbled into his neck. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it with Seamus. It wasn't anything that he was confident in speaking about. Just being in Seamus arms had already calmed him down plenty. His arms were around Seamus waist while Seamus' arms were around his shoulders and a hand was gently rubbing his back. His face was buried in Seamus' neck as he inhaled the comforting scent of his mate.

"If it's about your parents it's not stupid." Seamus said having guessed what was bothering Harry. The brunet stiffened in his arms before leaning away to look at him.

"If you know it's about my parents why are you asking?"

"I know it's about your parents because I know they died on Halloween but I don't know which part of it affects you. Is it that you've never known them? Is it that you wish you had at least got to know them? or is it that for some reason you think it was your fault?" Seamus raising a hand to push Harry's hair back and cup his face. His thumb brushed softly against his nose and cheek in care. When Harry didn't answer he continued. "I know it's about your parents Harry but there are so many reasons why today could be bothering you so much and I wanted you to tell me about it on your own time. I had hoped you would have trusted me enough to have even mentioned how you felt about Halloween coming up. Now you've almost blown up and maybe talking about it might help at least a little."

"I-I think it's my fault. If I had just been born earlier or even later then-" Harry broke and the sudden rush of words was cut off by Seamus' thumb pressing his mouth shut.

"You could not control your birth. You were conceived at a specific time to be birthed on a specific day." Seamus assured him calmly. Harry looked at him wide eyes on not totally convinced. "Only bad things would have been the cause of you being born early and late birth is not good for the mother. It would weaken her and then she might not have been strong enough to give birth to you especially when you would by bigger than you would otherwise have been."

"You know a lot about pregnancy." Harry said to put the topic away from him.

"My mum's usual argument when I don't want to do anything in the house is that she spent more than nine months pregnant with me then had to birth my huge head so I should do everything she said I should do it without complaining." Seamus explained with an amused tilt to his lips. His mother had gone on rampages about that enough times she had the speech pretty much burned into his brain.

"You were late?" Harry asked surprised at this new titbit of information about his mate.

"Yea. It was only a few days not even a week but she had begun to worry by then." Seamus stated with a small smile. "You don't wish you weren't born do you?"

"Once or twice but it's not really something I like to think about." Harry admitted softly not able to meet Seamus' eyes fully.

"Don't. You were born and there are people who are happy you are born." Seamus told him sternly as he turned Harry's head to look at him properly.

"Only because of Voldemort." Harry said dejectedly. Seamus didn't even twitch at the name since he was busy glaring at Harry for the rest of that sentence.

"Do you think I only like you because of him?" Seamus growled and Harry shook his head quickly. Seamus' eyes had taken on the feline qualities of his Neko form and his grip on Harry had tightened. "Do you think Ron and Hermione only like you because of him? Or Neville and Dean? Or Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys?"

"No." Harry answered weakly. This was the first time Seamus' had been angry with him since they had become mates.

"Those people that only like you because of him are like that because they don't know you. If they actually knew you, they'd love you but I don't want to share so they can go screw themselves." Seamus said vehemently pulling Harry even closer to him and Harry chuckled. He nuzzled into Seamus' neck and felt Seamus rest his head on his shoulders. He still smelt of warmth and hearth and Harry knew he hadn't been near the fire all evening. It had to be his natural scent.

"Now what else is bothering you?" Seamus asked navigating them towards his bed. Harry let him lead him and crawled in with him.

"I've never got to meet them but everyone that knew them says I'm so much like my father and how proud of me they'd be." Harry answered when he was lying on his back in the bed. Seamus was right beside him on his side with his head propped up to look down at him. "But I don't know these things because I never got to know them and I never will. Would they really be proud of my grades in school? That I get into some form of big trouble every year? What would they think about be being a Neko? What would they say about me dating you? Would they support me? Would they hate me? Would they—"

"They would love you because you are their child." Seamus cut him off in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But-" Harry began to protest but was cut off again.

"Anyone who goes through with a pregnancy in the middle of a war where people are aborting children like crazy, would love their child to pieces." Seamus told him seriously. His eyes did not waver from Harry's as he spoke. "They loved you from before you were born. They loved you for the short time they had with you and they still love you in the afterlife."

"Ok."

"It's true, believe it. Don't worry about what you think they would think about you. They would love you no matter what and they aren't here to tell you that but your current family will." Seamus said and Harry chuckled darkly at that. Seamus frowned at that response. "What?"

"Seamus, I can honestly say to you that my home life is really not good and telling me that my parents loved me is not even the least on their mind." Harry said equally as darkly.

There was silence as Seamus looked him in the eyes. Harry was serious and that made something twist in his stomach at what that could mean but Harry said nothing else. This wasn't the time to press Harry about it however.

"Obviously it's not something you want to talk about right now but remember that you can talk to me. I want to know everything about you but I want you to tell me about it yourself and I want you to tell me when you're comfortable and you trust me. I'll listen. Always." Seamus promised before leaning down and kissing him lovingly. "Feeling any better?"

"Yea." Harry murmured watching as a smile stretched across Seamus' lips. "I would feel even better if you got back to kissing me."

Seamus chuckled but obliged him with a slightly longer kiss. "I'll go ward your bed. You get us some food then we can kiss some more afterwards. I know you have house elves at your beck and call."

"Yes sir. I don't think I ate much." Harry commented rubbing his belly thoughtfully.

"I know you haven't eaten much." Seamus told him as he got out of bed. Harry followed him to the curtains and watched the view as he walked away before calling Letty. Dobby was more likely to have food on hand but he was probably still busy with the feast and Harry didn't want to bother him. After asking her to make dinner during which she had discreetly glanced at Seamus who had been busy warding the bed he sent her away with a pretty little rock he had picked up by the lake when he had been there earlier in the day. Her eyes had lit up like muggle headlights when she received it and she immediately set off to work.

"Hey." Seamus said climbing into bed with him again and getting comfortable. "Go on a date with me."


	12. November 2

**November 2**

Last Hogsmeade weekend Ron had been a mess this Hogsmeade weekend Harry was a mess. He didn't know what to wear and couldn't decide on anything for his first actual date with Seamus, his first date ever. He obviously had to wear pants, a shirt, boots and a coat but out of all those things he had only selected his boots so far and they would soon have to go down if they wanted to catch breakfast then leave out. Ron was of no help to him. All the red head did was sit there watching him and just randomly suggesting colours until he finally got fed up and grabbed the first jeans and shirt he laid his hands on and threw them at Harry.

Surprisingly it ended up being a good combination of grey jeans and a red shirt. His black boots and black hooded jacket completed the look. It was November and these days it was getting colder and less chilly. Seamus was bound to be in a thicker jacket than his and maybe even a scarf too. Harry found he was right about what Seamus was wearing when he and Ron finally got to the Great Hall. He was wearing mostly black with the blue scarf as the only colour. He was sitting with Dean at the Gryffindor table closer to the door than where Hermione had chosen to sit. They had just passed Seamus and Dean on their way to sit beside Hermione when Ron leaned over to whisper to him.

"I think your bf likes your jeans but I can't blame him, even I can tell when a pair of jeans are showing off your ASS-ets." Harry's face flushed and looked over his shoulder to see Seamus staring at him as Dean jabbed him in his side with his elbow. Harry and Ron ate breakfast with Hermione and Ginny before going to join the others as they waited to be allowed to leave.

"We should triple date one week." Ginny suddenly said and everyone else froze.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked stiffly. He was shocked that Ginny could make any reference to a possibility they he and Seamus were dating.

"Well both your best friends are dating other people and that's why you guys started hanging out anyway so you guys might as well date each other and join us on a triple date. You guys are going to be together today doing your guy stuff anyway." Ginny explained and they silently breathed a sigh of relief that someone hadn't spilled the beans. They turned to talking about what they were going to do in Hogsmeade. Both Seamus and Harry shrugged in answer.

They were walking down to Hogsmeade when they were left alone again.

"Do you want to tell her?" Seamus asked Harry. At Harry's quizzical look he motioned his head to Ginny who was ahead of them with Dean. Harry shrugged.

"I should shouldn't I?" Harry asked watching as Ginny laughed with Dean.

"Well it's kind of unfair to have both her brother and her boyfriend keeping things from her." Seamus stated and Harry nodded. Seamus was right of course. "Do you want to do it yourself or should I just tell Dean he can tell her?"

"Make Dean do it. He's more likely to know how to handle the possible blow out. Weasley rage is volatile." Harry told him wisely. Seamus flashed him a smile. "But only the together stuff not everything else."

"Sure. Be right back." Seamus said and jogged up to Dean and Ginny. He pulled Dean away for a moment to talk. Harry watched them as he made his way up at a slower pace and saw Ginny doing the same as she waited on Dean. They weren't long and soon dean returned to Ginny and Seamus and Harry were on their own in Hogsmeade.

"There isn't really much to do here. I think I would do better if it were a muggle date." Seamus commented shyly. Harry looked at him in amusement. It was true that muggles had more forms of entertainment. "So I was thinking we could go check out Honeydukes, get something to eat at the Three Broomstick, maybe visit Spintwitches and see it's there's anything new there and maybe even visit Zonko's. Go for a walk by ourselves too. Okay?"

"Sounds good. I've never actually been on a date before." Harry told him. Seamus seemed surprised by that. He had been on quite a few and sometimes he forgot there were people who hadn't dated yet.

"Then I'll try to make this one extra special though we are a little limited." Seamus said smiling and was happy when Harry smiled back. He was Harry's first date ever. He knew he would be Harry's first in many things but it was still nice to hear it. "So Honeydukes?"

"Sure but no chocolate or sweets for you." Harry teased and they headed towards the sweet shop.

"Awwww but I need to refill my stash of chocolate frogs." Seamus whined from behind him. Subtly keeping an eye on Harry's rear. Those jeans would be the end of him, they were unbelievable and the perfect fit to drive anyone to distraction. "You can monitor my eating, I swear I won't gorge on them. I'll eat them sparingly."

"No chocolate or any candy. I saw how weirdly emotional you got. You blew up on Dean." Harry said over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't blow up on you." Seamus promised taking a few quick steps to catch up with Harry. Under his breath he muttered. "Much." But Harry still heard him.

"Are we still talking about sweets?" Harry asked turning a gaze filled with suspicion to Seamus. The sandy haired teen looked back at him innocently.

"I just want chocolate. That's all." Seamus said sweetly.

"So you don't want me?" Harry asked feigning hurt.

"Of course I do!" Seamus exclaimed appalled that Harry would suggest such a thing. Harry grinned at him. "How could I not want you? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Have you not seen how clingy I can be?"

"You're not clingy. If you were you wouldn't have suggested keeping this quiet and you would probably be trying to hold my hand or hug me or do as may couple-y things as possible to me right now especially since this is a date." Harry argued and Seamus shrugged. The idea was actually very attractive.

"I guess not but the minute we're alone I'm all over you. It's a wonder you don't tell me to get off." Seamus mused.

"I like when you're close." Harry answered honestly moving a little closer to Seamus but remained far enough to not be considered more than friendly. "During the day we don't get that so when we're alone I love it."

"Good. Me too." Seamus said smiling. They were finally at Honeydukes. "So do I get at least twenty chocolate frogs?"

"One seems reasonable to me." Harry answered as he pushed the door open and held it open for Seamus.

"Twenty-one?"

XX

Harry had enjoyed the date so far. Conversation had ranged from contemplative to serious to flirty all through and Harry was content to just be walking around aimlessly with Seamus now. They were both so lost is their thoughts that they hadn't realised they had talk all the way to the Shrieking Shack. They had stopped small distance away from the shack and were merely looking at it.

"We end up here again I see." Seamus commented as his eyes travelled over the dilapidated state of the Shrieking Shack. The place was creepy in the day, he was sure he didn't want to see it in the night. He could imagine how terrifying it could seem.

"Yea." Harry agreed smiling at him. It was then that he remembered why that scarf that Seamus had looked so familiar. It was his scarf! The one he had worn the last Hogsmeade weekend that he gave to Seamus to wear instead of his soiled scarf. He hadn't even remembered that Seamus had it but Seamus had been wearing it all day. Seamus had been wearing his scarf all day as if it was his. As if he was his too and if that wasn't the best thing he had heard all day he didn't know what was. His Neko's pleasure at this realisation only added to his. Without even thinking he caught Seamus by the lapels of his coat and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Seamus was surprised by the sudden assault but was more than just willing to give in and accept the kiss. He leaned into the kiss the more passion Harry pushed into and followed Harry's lips when they separated from his and pulled away.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Seamus asked opening his eyes to see Harry looking around to see if anyone had seen them.

"You're wearing my scarf." Harry told him as he pulled him urgently towards the Shrieking Shack. His hands were still gripping Seamus' lapels. Seamus let himself be pulled as he puzzled out why wearing the scarf got him kissed that passionately. By the time he gave up on trying to figure it out and was ready to just ask, they were behind the shack and Harry had pushed him back against the wall. Harry's hands had moved to his hair and they were chest to chest. Seamus could see the vivid brightness of the brunet's Neko nature highlighted in his eyes reminiscent of muggle flouncing lights surrounding slitted pupils. Then Harry's mouth was covering his and his tongue was exploring his mouth before he had even thought to open it. Seamus let out a surprised moan of pleasure at the reality of making out with Harry behind the Shrieking Shack. It was secluded but out in the open and nowhere close to the privacy of either of their beds. This was also the first time Harry had been so forceful and insistent in snogging and was pressing so close it was exhilarating. Seamus was so absolutely turned on by this, his own jeans were getting progressively tighter as things progressed. Seamus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. He moaned when he felt Harry's hardness press against his own. Harry ground into him as he moved from Seamus' lips to his neck his hands travelling down to his hips as Seamus' hands treaded into his hair and around his neck. Seamus panted drowning in all the attention Harry was giving him. His breath hitched when Harry nipped at his neck then ground into him again. Harry hummed appreciatively into his neck as his hands grasped Seamus' rear and squeezed making the lighter haired boy gasp and buck up into him. Before Harry could get any further Seamus had flipped them and he was the one pressed to the wall.

"I have to wear your things more often." Seamus mumbled into Harry's ear finally finding his voice again. His hands had found Harry's rear and were worshipping it as he ground into Harry repeatedly. Now it was Harry's turn to moan loudly. His hands clutched at Seamus' coat. "And those jeans! Do you have any idea how hot you look in them? How tempting it is just reach out and touch your ass? Like now, this ass. Merlin save me."

"Seamus." Harry groaned lost in bliss, nothing before could compare to this. He could hardly make out what Seamus was saying beyond what he was feeling. He gripped tighter when Seamus lifted his leg and brought it up to his waist. He wasted no time in tightening the leg around him and bringing his head forward to bring their lips together again. They soon dissolved into a mess of grinding, groping, groaning and moaning and kissing until Seamus gently squeezed Harry through the front of his jeans and tipped the brunet over the edge into orgasm then followed two hard grinds later after. Harry slumped against the wall lowering his leg to support himself when Seamus let go and leaned heavily into him burying his face into Harry's neck. They were panting and sweaty and they were both dazed. Neither had felt anything quite like that.

"I can't believe we just did that." Harry breathed trying to get himself back under control. Seamus was heavy against him and Harry could feel the wetness in his own pants. Never before had this happened to him but he couldn't find it within himself to feel anything but fuzzy happiness at that moment.

"I don't regret it." Seamus muttered into his neck. Breathing in Harry's post-orgasmic scent. It was tantalizing.

"Neither do I."

"We should do this more but you know, in our bed. Maybe less in clothes too." Seamus said finally removing his weight from Harry and turning to lean on the wall like Harry. "We should explore each other more."

"Yea." Harry agreed looking at Seamus with a smile. He leaned over and kissed him. "But we should take it slow. I've never done this, any of this before."

"Of course." Seamus nodded, easily agreeing. "I've never done any of this with a guy before so it's new to me too. There is no rush, we have forever together."

They kissed again before Harry checked the time.

"We should head back." The brunette said pushing off the wall. Seamus stepped forwards and turned to him with a grin. "What?"

"I made you come in your pants." Seamus said proudly and Harry blushed brightly.

"You did too!" Harry shot back.

"Yea but I'm not the one with a visible wet patch." Seamus said looking down at the dark patch at the crotch of Harry light grey jeans. Harry looked down and if he could have turned any redder he would have. He quickly performed a wandless and wordless cleaning charm and watched as it disappeared and his pants dried. Seamus pouted. "No fair. Do me too?"

With a nod Harry repeated the cleaning charm on Seamus. When they were both clean Seamus gave him one more kiss before they left the Shrieking Shack. They walked an appropriate distance from each other with their hands in their pockets.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice called from before them and they both looked up to see her waving at them. Ron Dean and Ginny were with her as well. They smiled brightly as they joined the group.

"Hey." Harry said while Seamus merely waved.

"Did you two eat?" Hermione asked eying Harry critically.

"Yea but I'm still hungry." Harry answered patting his stomach. Truthfully, he hadn't noticed that he was hungry again until Hermione mentioned eating. He noticed Ginny also looking critically at both him and Seamus. "What?"

"I don't see it." she said tilting her head to the side as if trying to better see the connection between them. "You guys don't look like you're together."

Seamus looked at Harry amused and Harry shrugged with a small quirk of his lips. Since they weren't in the more occupied area of Hogsmeade and there was no one around that he could see, Seamus pressed closer to Harry and cheek to cheek with him.

"See it now?" he asked smiling and Harry chuckled before pushing him off. Seamus went easily giving his arm one quick squeeze.

"Yea. That's better but I get why you guys don't what people to know." Ginny said smiling. Hermione was and Ron were smiling as well. Dean gave Seamus a playful punch. "You two are cute."

"Anyway did you four enjoy your dates?" Harry asked changing the subject. 'Cute? Really?'

"It was great." Hermione said and the others nodded. Dean put an arm around Ginny and they smiled at each other. "And how was yours?"

Neither could stop the vicious blush that covered their faces as they remembered where they had just come from and what they had been doing. Seamus quickly said: "It was great. Shouldn't we be hurrying to the meeting point we don't want to be late. Let's go."

"Oh my God! You did something naughty!" Ginny said wide-eyed in shock and her hand covered her mouth. Hermione and Ron stared at them too while Dean looked slightly disturbed at the thought of what could have been going on. "Where? When? How far did you go? Was it good? Do tell!"

"Oh wow look at the time! Let's go!" Dean exclaimed pulling Ginny away from them and in the direction of Hogwarts. He loved Seamus like a brother but there were just somethings he didn't need to know and this was one of them.

"Tell me you at least used protection." Hermione said with a frown. Harry became three shades redder at the implication.

"Hermione! We didn't go that far! We didn't even take anything off!" Harry said mortified. Seamus looked away in utter embarrassment at being asked that. Ron grinned at their discomfort.

"Do you guys even need protection?" Ron asked and Hermione cuffed him in the head.

"Everyone needs protection." she scoffed.

"You're clean right?" Ron asked Harry and Seamus.

"I'm clean." Harry answered with a nod and they all looked at Seamus.

"I've always used protection." Seamus scoffed. What did they take him for, an idiot?

"Oh so Harry's not your first." Ron said coolly with a slight edge to his words. Seamus watched warily as Ron held a hand out to him. "I think we need to have a talk. Come on, right now. Walk with me."

Harry and Hermione watched as Ron carted Seamus off with arm around Seamus shoulder as if they were best friend but neither thought it was a friendly gesture. It was easier likened to an intimidation tactic or a cuff the keep Seamus from running before Ron was finished with him.

"I think Ron is going to give him the big brother talk." Hermione said watching them go with an expression caught between apprehensive and proud.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"The 'hurt him and I'll end you' speech." Hermione clarified. She and Harry started walking to the meeting place on their own. "He did the same thing to Dean."

"Oh. Well I've had that talk from Dean already." Harry said with a shrug. Hermione giggled.

"They act like brothers to you two."

"And you're like our mother." Harry pointed out and Hermione glared at him. "And Ginny is like an intrusive little sister to me and Seamus' annoying sister-in-law."

"In-law?" Hermione asked curiosly.

"Hey, Dean practically feels like a brother-in-law to me." Harry defended himself then turned thoughtful. It was odd that he thought of Dean in that way. "Maybe it's the Neko part of me adding him to the family through Seamus. I mean we're practically married and you just said he was like Seamus' brother. Seamus probably even feels the same way about you and Ron."

"Who and Ron?" Ron asked catching the end of the sentence as he and Seamus caught up. Seamus was a few steps behind him and a little green. Harry wondered what Ron could have possibly said to him.

"Harry was just saying that Dean felt like a brother-in-law to him since he's like a brother to Seamus and because he's also dating Ginny who is like a little sister to him." Hermione said allowing Ron to take her hand as he drew even with her.

"Glad you feel like part of the family." Ron said throwing an arm around his best mate. He pointed two fingers from his eyes to the back of Dean's head further ahead of them as he said. "But I'm still watching him."

"You don't have to worry about him. He's smitten." Seamus said watching the couple up ahead of them. "The person you should be worrying about is Zacharias Smith. I don't like the looks he gives them, especially Dean."

"What kind of looks?" Ron asked with a frown both Harry and Hermione copied. Ron had never liked that Smith.

"The kind of looks you give someone when they steal your girl." Seamus stated seriously, staring hard into the distance.

"But Ginny dumped him before we even did final exams last term and she only got back with Dean in September." Hermione stated thinking back to chats she had with Ginny. The younger girl hadn't felt comfortable in a relationship with Smith after about a month of dating and had broken it off.

"Exactly but he looks like Dean stole her from right under his nose." Seamus explained. "It's like he's mad at him. Like he thought she was his even if they hadn't been dating. I don't like it but I'm watching him. He glares at Dean's back every morning but he backs off when I catch him looking."

"Is that why you've been looking pissy at breakfast recently? You've been glaring back at him?" Harry asked amused at Seamus' means of warding off unwanted looks but he knew just glaring could progress to much worse. He and Malfoy were proof of that, things usually got explosive.

"Of course he better think twice about putting a foot near Dean. Dean is nice but I'll hex his bollocks off." Seamus said glaring out at the distance ahead of them as the thought of Smith attempting to get at Dean. "Dean hasn't realised yet but I've got his back."

"You're a ferocious kitten aren't you?" Harry teased and both Ron and Hermione burst out laughing as Seamus glared at him.

"I am not a kitten." he grumbled.

"I think you're underestimating Dean." Hermione said after she calmed down. "As a person with a lot of siblings Ron you should know that you've got to hold your own with the others or you get left behind and if it's one thing with young boys it's that they like roughhousing. Especially muggle boys and Dean has at least two older brothers right? He's grown up in a large family of muggles with brothers that probably treat him like the twins treat Ron but more roughly from games when they were younger and good natured ribbing and wrestling as they grew. The point is as a kid he probably had to be quick and clever to find ways to overpower or outsmart his older stronger brothers so that he wouldn't end up losing and being teased afterward. Don't you think that would have carried over to magic? For all we know Dean probably knows obscure spells that we haven't even thought of researching yet. Wasn't he pretty quick in the DA last term? I think he might have been right behind Harry with quickest spell work."

"You're right." Harry commented, remembering that that had been true.

"Of course she's right but that doesn't mean I'm not still watching his back. What kind of friend would I be if didn't defend him?" Seamus almost hissed, the other looked at him surprised. Harry rested a hand on his shoulder concerned.

"It really bothers you." He commented. He wanted to reach a hand out to comfort his mate but they were already in a more populated area of Hogsmeade and he couldn't sneak a touch now.

"Yes. It gives the feeling of 'hackles rising'. It's not comfortable. I don't like him." Seamus said frowning deeply.

"It's the perceived threat." Hermione stated. "If this continues you'll probably be itching for a fight and have a lot of built up tension that you'll have no way to relieve."

"I can think a few ways to relieve it." Seamus mumbled under his breath but Harry heard him. Harry coughed skipping forward and past Ron and Hermione to cover up his sudden blush.

"Moving on! We should probably hurry up." he announced walking away at a fast pace.

"What got into him?" Ron asked watching his best friend practically run away from them.

"Nothing." Seamus said with a grin. He kept the added 'yet' to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**November 7 - November 8**

It was their one month anniversary and five days after their first date. Seamus smiled excitedly as he bounded up the stairs to the dormitories. He had everything he would need to make the evening special. He had picked up what he would need during the Hogsmeade trip when Harry hadn't been paying attention and what Harry had caught him buying he had bluffed through. Tonight would be special. He set up everything in Harry's bed since that was where they would be sleeping tonight. He was careful to make sure everything would remain how it was before withdrawing and going in search of Harry.

Harry was just returning from studying with Ron and Hermione in the library when he found him. By then it was a few minutes after curfew and a few of the other Gryffindors were already turning in. He waited until Harry had gone to the showers before checking if he had everything he needed before going to look for Harry.

"Hey." he said after slipping into the bathrooms causing Harry to jump and turn to him. His towel held firmly around his waist in a death grip.

"Sweet mother of Merlin!" Harry muttered trying to calm himself down. "Don't sneak up on me."

"You should have heard me, I wasn't sneaking. You're finished showering?" Seamus said with a smile and Harry. He rocked on his heels. "So, got anything on under that towel?"

Harry reddened and nodded again.

"Really?" Seamus asked and Harry nodded again. "Come on then."

"The rest of my clothes-" Harry began as he reached for the rest of his clothes.

"Don't put them on." Seamus told him reached across to take the items before Harry could. He turned to leave the bathroom and looked over his shoulder at harry as he said: "I have a surprise for you."

Harry followed him out of the bathroom quietly. He was curious at what surprise Seamus had planned for him. He watched Seamus dump his clothes into the truck at the foot of his bed before telling him to get in. Harry crawled into his bed to find a few bottles of scented oil set up to one side of the bed.

"Today I am going to give you a full body massage." Seamus announced slipping into the bed behind him. He pushed gently at Harry to get him into position. "Lie on your stomach."

"A full-body massage? Why?" Harry asked curiously but allowed his body to be pushed into the centre of the bed and made to lie down. He shifted until he was comfortable lying on his stomach.

"Because I want to massage your body and relax you pleasurably. I thought you might like to be pampered a bit." Seamus answered humorously before turning to the bottles. "Is there a scent you prefer?"

"You don't have any that smell like you." Harry said after checking the labels and sniffing a few.

"How about one that smells like you then?" Seamus asked picking a bottle from the collection he had gathered.

"Me? What do I smell like?" Harry asked curiously, turning his head in an attempt to see the bottle.

"Like pies and cakes and kitten poop." Seamus said and Harry turned wide eyes on him. He chuckled opening the bottled with one hand as he petted Harry's head then nudged the brunets head back down to rest. "I'm kidding. You actually smell like grass that just makes you want to roll around in it and cats don't roll around in grass. You also smell like wood, the pleasant kind. I think there might be a slight hint of rain there as well."

"Oh. You smell like warmth and hearth." Harry said listening as Seamus lathered his hands.

"Hearth?" Seamus asked not quite understanding what Harry meant.

"The place by the fire or where the fire is and the smell of home." Harry answered softly. Seamus smiled leaning down over his body to kiss him soundly. He felt like home to Harry. Somewhere that he belonged. It was a glorious feeling.

"Happy one month anniversary." he said kissing him again. He could feel Harry smile beneath his lips before suddenly Harry pulled away.

"Today is the 7th?!" Harry exclaimed scrambling out of bed and knocking Seamus over in the process causing him to yelp. Luckily he had already closed the bottle of massage oil so none was spilled in his tumble. "I didn't even realise what day it was and I got you a present! How could I have forgotten the day? Urgh! Unbelievable."

Seamus stuck his head out to see Harry rummaging around in his trunk in search of the present. He searched quickly still mumbling to himself until he pulled out a light blue squared box. Seamus watched curiously as he closed the trunk and hurried back into the bed with the box he retrieved. He quickly cast a cleaning spell to remove the oil from his hands so that he could accept his gift without getting it messy.

"Now, I know how much you love these but I expect some level of discretion in how you use it. Be careful or I will never give you another one until you can prove to me that I can trust you to not go overboard. Sparingly Seamus, I mean it." Harry told him seriously being sure to look Seamus directly in his eyes as he said it. Seamus nodded wondering what he could possibly need discretion or 'sparing' use for. Harry nodded as well before putting the box into his hand. His eyes widened when he saw the gold printed Honeydukes on the top of it.

"A Honeydukes Assortment box?" he asked awed running a reverent hand across the top of the box. At Harry's nod he lifted the cover to peer inside, all his favourites where there. Chocolate frogs, licorice wands, acid pops, fudge flies, toffees and a bar of Honeydukes best chocolates were visible. It must have cost a small fortune to put so much into the box and the box was not small at all, 6X6 inches with expansion charms added. It was obviously custom made too since the chocolate bars weren't generally put into them and usually getting a normal box cost a lot.

"The second level is mostly chocolate frogs but I think there are some peppermint toads and pepper imps." Harry said smiling at Seamus' wide eyed look of wonder. He obviously liked his gift.

Seamus eyes snapped up to meet his. He hadn't even thought there would be a second level to the box. That was even more space, all of it for sweets. He closed the box and set it aside. He leaned over to kiss Harry in gratitude.

"I promise to not eat it all in one go. I'll save it." Seamus declared before kissing him again. "Now lie down again so that I can start massaging your nicely toned back then I can move on to your arms and legs and then I can get around to your absolutely drool worthy chest and abs. Roll over man! I want to touch and rub you everywhere!"

Harry chuckled as he let Seamus manoeuvre him into position once again. Soon Seamus was settled above him and his strong hands were kneading lightly scented cedar wood body oil into his back. It was soothing and relaxing and felt magnificent.

"You could be a masseur when you leave school." Harry commented lost in the feel of Seamus' hands then frowned as his Neko produced an immediate rejection of the idea. "No. Never mind. I don't want you touching other people like this. It would piss me off too much."

Seamus chuckled. "Don't worry you'll be the only one. I am actually going to study to be a bartender."

"Bartender?" Harry asked surprised. He hadn't expected such a muggle career path for Seamus but he shouldn't be surprised since Seamus had been interested in alcoholic beverages for years now.

"Yea. I want to open my own bar and be my own bartender." Seamus answered.

"What kind of bar?" Harry asked very curious about his mate's future.

"A bar that will cater to both wizards and muggles." Seamus answered instantly.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised and impressed at Seamus' ambition.

"Yea. I haven't really given the exact thing or exactly how I want it set up or where that much thought but I know that's what I want to do. The actual mechanics of it might take a while to figure out properly. I'll have to work around the Statute of Secrecy after all." Seamus said his hand moving down to the small of Harry's back. "Which is why I want to go to EBS, European Bar School. I'm not sure whether to apply for the one in Manchester or London yet. I'm still considering which would be better for me."

"But if it's a muggle school won't you need muggle qualifications?" Harry asked releasing a sigh of contentment. He would have to get Seamus to do this again sometime soon.

"Yup. I've been working on those every summer." Seamus answered before moving on to Harry's left arm. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yea. What are you going to do after Hogwarts?" Seamus elaborated. Harry sighed.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about being an Auror but I'm not so sure about that anymore." Harry answered. It was true. He wasn't sure if he could see himself being an Auror in the future anymore. It was a great job but he wasn't one hundred percent sure he wanted to spend his life doing that; fighting. Most people expected it of him but he was comfortable with that career anymore.

"Have you thought of anything else you want to do?" Seamus asked rubbing more oil onto his hands. He was tempted to just ignore Harry's other arm to flip him and get started on his legs and torso but a full body massage was what he promised.

"No really. I want to do something that helps people, something that I actually want to do." Harry answered feeling Seamus' hands begin their work on his right arm.

"Maybe you just need to learn a little more about the jobs available to you. You might find something that you like." Seamus suggested being careful to work the oil in. He just loved touching Harry. "Don't stress about it. You have the rest of sixth year and also seventh year to figure it out. It's not a decision you should rush anyway."

"Thanks love."

"Anytime babe." Seamus said leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Hey. Remember when we promised we would explore each other?" Harry asked when Seamus nudged him to roll over. He followed the silent order until he was flat on his back and looking up at the sandy haired boy above him. He was just now noticing that Seamus was actually only kneeling on one knee while to other leg stretched across his body. That explained why they hadn't been touching.

"Yea. Don't think I'll ever forget." Seamus answered smiling down at his mate.

"Is this your way of exploring me?" Harry asked lightly smirking. Now that he could see Seamus he loved the way Seamus' hands moved to coat each other in oil. It was oddly alluring to watch.

"Now that you mention it. I should be doing that, shouldn't I?" Seamus said thoughtfully as be bent his other knee so that he was really straddling Harry now. His hands came down on Harry stomach.

"Keep going. It feels good and I want to massage you too." Harry told him as Seamus's hand ran upward to chest then his shoulders then came right back down. Seamus rubbed him like that a few more times and before he knew it he was moaning and hard and he wasn't the only one. Before the massage had been relaxing but now it was almost electric. Harry reached up threading is hands into Seamus' hair before pulling him down for an open mouth kiss that he allowed Seamus to dominate but couldn't help the happy purr at Seamus's gasp when he rocked up into him. Seamus' hands were a lot less massaging and more wandering now. Without conscious thought one of Harry's hand found its way under Seamus' shirt to the bare skin underneath while the other hand pulled Seamus' head close for a kiss.

With Harry rocking against him, his hands roving at every inch of skin he could get at under his shirt, kissing him so hungrily, Harry's slightly darker skin under his fingers combined with the noises Harry made, the fact that he was below him and the tugs at his hair, it was only the small matter of slight nip at his lip that sent him over the edge of bliss and he was coming in his pants for the second time with Harry. Seeing and feeling Seamus lose himself was what sent Harry over and once again he had Seamus' face buried in his neck as they recuperated.

"I think we should do this more often." Seamus finally said when he could breathe again. Harry chuckled into his hair and released a sigh when Seamus rolled off him to lie beside him instead.

"You've said that before." Harry said rolling onto his side to look at Seamus. Seamus smiled back at him also shifting into his side to face him. "But I don't disagree."

"Not now. No rushing right?." Seamus told him brushing the back of his hand against his cheek. Harry nodded and moved into Seamus' arms. "You should probably clean us up."

"Yea." Harry agreed before casting the wandless and wordless cleaning charm.

"I like when you do that. It's all tingly and totally hot that you don't need a wand." Seamus said smiling and hugged Harry closer to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go another time?" Harry asked burrowing his face into Seamus' chest. He couldn't have Seamus spotted the blush he was sure to be wearing now

"Not unless I can put my hand down your boxers." Seamus answered teasingly, not being serious at all. Harry hmm'd against his collar, thinking it through. It wasn't something he had done before except for with his own hand and that was hardly ever.

"Sure. Go ahead." Harry said and Seamus' whole body stiffened against him in shock.

"You're serious?" Seamus asked pulling Harry's head to look at him. Harry nodded. "What about slow?"

"We can take it slow and still be curious." Harry answered and Seamus looked at him disbelievingly. "Well are you going to do it? Because thinking about it is giving me a relatively urgent problem in my pants."

"Of course." Seamus answered returning Harry's head to his shoulder and flush against him as he trailed fingers down Harry's side to the waistband of his underwear. Soon his hands were on the prize.

XXXXX

Harry woke up the next morning half sprawled on top of Seamus. Seamus had one arm around him and the other trapped under his own head. He looked completely comfortable lying there even with the bottles of oil they had forgotten to put away before they fell asleep and Seamus box of Honeydukes. He slipped out of bed without waking Seamus and gathered his things to bathe. When he returned most of his dorm mates were up and Seamus was grumbling to Neville about early classes on a Friday. Everyone got ready for classes.

The day was a normal one. Everything was great until Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room after dinner. Seamus was ranting and raving quite loudly as he paced in front of Dean and Ginny. Dean was watching him with a look of exasperation while Ginny was quite comfortable to be curled under his arm even though her face seemed troubled. Everyone else was talking to each other and kept glancing in their direction.

"What's going on?" Ron asked catching the three's attention.

"That git Smith attacked him!" Seamus answered and anyone could see he was raging mad. Harry looked closer at Dean and noticed there was actually blood on his collar.

"What happened?" Harry asked for his friends.

"I was minding my own business then I was slammed into the wall, busted my lip and he was standing there wand in hand." Dean answered

"Bloody jackass!" Seamus interjected and Dean rolled his eyes. He agreed but Seamus had been raging enough now.

"I would think that after he got a hit on you he'd run." Hermione stated with a frown. "He's not that brave."

"Yea well you know how evil villains are, they monologue. Let's just say he talked too much and everything after me stealing Ginny from him got lost in the jinx I hit him with because that was just stupid." Dean said with a shrug. Ginny entwined her fingers with his and smiled. "He's still with Madam Pomfrey."

"Delusional arsehole!" Seamus snarled and everyone turned to look at him.

"Alright, come along." Harry said taking Seamus by the shoulders and leading him away. He led him away and up the stairs. "Take deep breaths and calm down."

"I wasn't there." Seamus said as he allowed Harry to move him and followed his advice.

"And Dean took care of it." Harry said reassuringly.

"But I wasn't there." Seamus protested as they finally entered their dorm room.

"I know but this proves that Dean can take care of himself. You should be proud of him." Harry said calmly.

"I am proud." Seamus admitted folding his arms but he was still frowning.

"Then chill." Harry said kissing him softly. "We can get Smith when he gets out if it makes you feel better."

"That's petty." Seamus said with a pout. Harry laughed reaching up to squeeze his cheeks.

"Yes but you're a kitten so I expect no better." Harry teased and Seamus rolled his eyes as he stepped away from Harry hands.

"I'm not a kitten. Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Seamus whined.

"Nope. Not unless you prove me wrong." Harry answered dancing away from him. "Let's head back before it gets suspicious."

"Yea and one day I'm going to show how not a kitten I am." Seamus announced with a salacious look and wink as he moved to follow Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Kitten."


	14. Chapter 14

**November 29 - December 25**

Harry sighed throwing himself onto his bed. His legs were still hanging off the bed at the knees. He was just content to lie there all relaxed from his shower. He was going to bed early today since he had a Quidditch match the next day. He'd told Seamus as much. He smiled at the thought of his mate of almost two months. The last two months had been some on the best days of his life.

He startled when something wet touched his toes. He sat up and looked down at the source of the wetness. It was a small golden kitten licking at his toes. It stared up at him with huge eyes just begging to be picked up.

"Aww." Harry cooed reaching down to take the kitten in his hands. He lifted the kitten from the floor easily. He brought his legs up into the bed as he petted the cute little kitten. The little thing had his neko practically cooing at it. "You're a cute little kitten aren't you? You're so cute. Where did you come from little one?"

Harry watched as the kitten wiggled around in his lap enjoying the thorough petting he was getting. Harry smiled at the little golden kitten and marvelled at how adorable he was. He was all golden except for the white tip of his tail, cutely twitching ears and wide blue eyes. There were no collars or any markers to tell whose kitten it was either.

"Who do you belong to little one?" He mumbled attempting to turn the kitten over. That proved futile when the kitten rapidly grew into a full grown boy straddling his lap.

"Why you of course." Seamus answered kissing him. Harry was frozen in shock. He stared into his mate's laughing blue eyes when he leaned away from the surprise kiss.

"You're a kitten." Harry said in surprised wonder and Seamus frowned. His joy at mastering his transformation diminishing.

"You're the one who keeps calling me a kitten." Seamus said glaring at him defensively. After all he was a full grown boy but his Neko was a kitten.

"I didn't actually think you were a kitten!" Harry said trying to defend himself. He reached a hand up to touch Seamus' face gently. "You're so cute though. Who's my adorable little kitten?"

"Screw you." Seamus said folding his arms and pouting. He did not come in here and show his first full transformation to Harry to get teased about being a kitten.

"Wouldn't you like to." Harry sassed with a scoff catching Seamus' attention. Seamus' eyes trailed over as much of his body as he could see from sitting on him.

"Indeed." He said causing Harry to blush that beautiful red that he enjoyed so much. He leaned in until their foreheads touched. "I can wait until Christmas though. Then we can have your first time in a bed in a room with no one else in it where we don't have to worry about others who come looking for us. Just like I promised."

"What did your mom say about staying over at my place over the holiday?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Seamus' waist more securely. The younger teen's arms came comfortably around his shoulders.

"She said I could stay over for a while but she said it had to be after Christmas, so I can come over on the 26." Seamus answered with a smile. Harry smiled back at him widely.

"Great. So, while you're with your family, I'll be with the Weasleys." the brunette said. He had to spend some of his time over the holiday with them after all. It wouldn't do to ignore them. They were family to him and it was always great at the Weasleys.

"Ok. When I'm staying over you have to visit my family." Seamus told him seriously. "Mum said that would be a condition for my staying with you. Da wants to meet you too."

Harry groaned. "Meet the parents. Bollocks."

"They'll like you." Seamus reassured him. His fingers rubbing were soothing circles into the short hairs at the back of Harry's neck.

"How do you know? I'm dating their son who seemed pretty straight and we're doing dirty things together!" Harry exclaimed. Just the thought of it was equal parts embarrassing and nerve wracking.

"I never once told them I was straight and the whole Neko thing sort of nullifies gender preference. My parents don't care that you're a boy. My Da got over that shock a long time ago. He's very adaptable, things don't bother him for long. Ma was over the moon." Seamus said with a sweet smile. He brought a hand further up to card it through Harry's hair fully. He did love this messy mop of hair. "You just have be your usual sweet self and you'll be fine. They will love you. Besides whatever 'dirty things' we do don't matter because we are essentially married and it's none of their business anyway."

"I guess." Harry mumbled relaxing into Seamus's relaxing fingers in his hair. Seamus really did have excellent hands.

"Don't worry about it." Seamus told him and Harry hummed in agreement. He moved his head to rest on Seamus' bare shoulder. He blinked down at the sight before him and blushed darkly raising his head to look over Seamus' shoulder and not down into his lap.

"You do realise you're naked right?" he asked trying his best to keep his eyes away.

"Really? I didn't notice since I was just coming from a shower and a cat can't wear a towel!" Seamus said in mock surprise voice and leaned away to look Harry in the face with a smirk. "Why don't you join me? It's not fair for me to be so bare."

"Not my fault you forgot your towel." Harry grumbled but shifted so that Seamus could pull his shirt over his head for him. Thankfully he had shifted into the curtains of his bed when he had picked up the kitten or someone might have gotten an eye full of Seamus naked backside.

"Cats don't wear towels Harry." Seamus chided him with a shake of his head and a wag of a finger. "Our clothes, want to sleep naked today?"

"I like my pants thank you very much." Harry said tipping Seamus off his lap and shifting in the bed to find a place to sleep.

"Am I not sexy enough to tempt you out of your pants?" Seamus asked watching him move around without moving from where he had been dumped.

"No." Harry lied throwing a pillow into his stomach. His mate laughed crawling under the sheets and fluffing the thrown pillow. Seamus was definitely sexy enough. He just didn't think sleeping naked would feel comfortable or was the best thing to do in a room that others also slept in. Harry slipped under the sheets facing Seamus as usual. He couldn't remember a night they hadn't gone to sleep this way. Seamus shifted closer to him still smiling.

"Since you won't take them off can I at least put my hand in?" the younger of the two asked trailing a hand down Harry's side. Harry rolled his eyes at Seamus raunchiness.

"First you show up naked, then you want to sleep in the nude and now you want to put your hands in my pants?" the brunette asked amused.

"I'm happy. I just had a major achievement. I just did a complete transformation. I deserve to be happy and sated and sitting on you always makes me horny especially when you smile like that." Seamus explained shuffling even closer. Harry could certainly feel that he was horny.

"I'm proud of you." Harry said kissing his mate. He gave Seamus a seductive look as he pushed him onto his back. Seamus' eyes widened as he watched Harry shimmy down his body. "Let me take care of you."

XXXXX

Harry smiled brightly at the three house elves that greeted him when he and Fobs popped into Potter Manor. Letty and Pots were just as quiet as usual. Cappy was instantly telling him about how things had been when he was gone. It wasn't much really just what chores they did and any new plants they planted and things like that but it was heart-warming nonetheless.

Harry stopped Letty when she took his trunk from Fobs. "I'm not going to be here for more than three days so just wash the clothes and hang the uniforms in the closet. Return everything else to the trunk and choose a few other pieces for Christmas." he told her and she nodded popping away.

"Three days?" Cappy asked sadly. His ears drooped to match his mood.

"Yea. I'm going to spend a week with the Weasleys and come back to have Christmas with you guys in the evening." Harry answered them with a frown. Cappy's ears drooped even more. Fobs and Pits watched on with tilted heads. "That's why we're going to have fun in the three days before I'm gone again. I missed you guys."

"Ok. We missed Master Harry too!" Cappy said happily but it was obvious he was still bothered by Harry only being there for a few days. Pots and Fobs were better at hiding it but they were also sad.

"But guess what?" Harry said catching their attention again. "The day after Christmas, Seamus is coming to visit and we'll be here until it's time to go back to school."

"Master Harry's Seams." Pots murmured awed as the other two stared on wide eyed. They would be having another Neko in the manor and not just any Neko but their master's mate. Fobs frowned a second later and cuffed him in the head.

"Master Seamus." The eldest elf corrected. Harry chuckled at the pair. Cappy was practically vibrating in excitement now. More people would he here even if it was only one more person.

"So you guys will have an entire week when I'm gone to prepare for when he comes. No preparing until I'm gone though we have many things to do before I go to the Weasleys." Harry told them and they nodded enthusiastically.

"What would you like us to do?" Fobs asked for all of them.

"Well there is shopping for presents, decorating the manor, and I want to learn how to bake something so that I can help Mrs Weasley at the Burrow and actually contribute something." Harry answered. He had been thinking about what to do with his elves and for the Weasleys and he still had to find something he could get Seamus for Christmas. He had a few ideas already but he wasn't absolutely sure yet. "There are probably other stuff we could do too."

"Alright Master Harry." Fobs said agreeing with the plans. Harry smiled at the three of them.

"Let's get started then!" Harry said excitedly. There were so many things they had to do before he had to leave.

XXXXX

"Oh Harry, thank you so much for helping around the kitchen. You don't have to, you know." Mrs. Weasley said smiling brightly at him. He returned it with one of his own. They were in the kitchen at the burrow preparing the Christmas dinner. Mrs. Weasley had locked everyone else out of the kitchen so that she could work in peace. Harry had almost begged to help her before she finally let him stay.

"I wanted to help." he stated as he watched Mrs Weasley magically remove the pudding from the oven. He'd watched her make that herself with little help from her magic.

"But you didn't have to bake a cake all by yourself." she said but she was pleased that he had been able to make it on his own. It had been so nice of him. If only her children could take that kind of initiative sometimes.

"Yes but I wanted to. I wanted to give you something from me that I made." he told her watching as she fussed over everything all over again to see her pleased smile. He was seated on a stool in the corner of the room watching her add finishing touches to everything and plating the food. "Especially since I'll be leaving this evening."

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the ham she was adding finishing touches to with a troubled look. "Do you really have to go? You can spend your whole Christmas here Harry. We love having you."

"Yes, it's really important Mrs Weasley. I need to go." Harry answered. He had been trying to get her into the idea of him leaving for a few days now and even now she still didn't like it. She had been trying to get him to stay since the first time he had mentioned leaving.

"But no one will know where you've run off to. What if something happens?" Mrs. Weasley said. He knew she meant well, the worry was evident in her voice, but he really couldn't stay. He had promised Seamus and his elves to be there. He also missed Seamus greatly, he wanted to be close to his mate again. Sometimes he could feel the depression rolling off his Neko and it was hard to block out when he was also missing Seamus.

"Nothing will happen. Everything will be fine." he soothed her but she still looked worried. It was to be expected, Molly Weasley was a mother hen. She wanted to keep all her chicks close even the one that she hadn't hatched herself.

"You can't be sure." she told him and he got up and moved to her side of the kitchen. He hugged her to comfort her.

"I'm very sure. I made sure" he told her as she returned the hug.

"It's just weird that you're leaving here to go who knows where and here is a safe place." Mrs. Weasley said sniffling softly into his shoulder. "I worry about you. All of you. I just want you where I can see and know that you are safe."

"Where I'm going is safe too." Harry said looking her in the eyes. The manor was probably safer than the Burrow anyway. "I promise."

"If you say so." she said pulling away from him. He made note that she hadn't actually agreed with him but let it go. He'd pick his battles. "Now young man, take some of these things out and set them on the table. Arthur should have set everything else by now."

"Ok." Harry said picking up the platter of chicken. He brought it out to the dining table and set it down in the centre. Ron who was closest to the door smiled bright.

"Finally! The food is here!" Ron announced bounding over to his spot at the table. Noise could be heard from the other room as the other moved to get to the table.

"Food!" the twins exclaimed almost running into the room. They were followed by Bill, Charlie and Ginny. Mr. Weasley entered just as Mrs. Weasley floated the rest of the meal in announcing everything as it was set on the table.

Dinner was a vibrant affair followed by the exchanging of gifts. Harry was quite pleased with his pile of sweets, books and sweaters that he had received from everyone. There were even pranks from the twins joke shop. He was very happy to receive them all.

Sitting around the counter in his own kitchen in the manor Harry sighed at how much trouble it had been to get away. Mrs Weasley had begun watching him like hawk after the presents as if waiting to see him trying to leave so that she could stop him. He had only managed to get away because Mr. Weasley and his two youngest children had distracted her after he said he was ready to leave for long enough for him to get his things and floo out.

He had arrived home to a festively decorated house and four smiling house elves. He had gifted them with tools they could use around the house. To say they were happy was an understatement. He had only just been able to calm them down enough to prevent them from making a large Christmas dinner and save the cooking for dinner the next day when Seamus would he there. Another smile lit his face at the thought of his mate. He couldn't wait to see him again. He had missed him so much.

For now he was content to eat ice-cream with his house elves.


	15. December 26 - December 28

**December 26 - December 28**

Harry paced agitatedly in his receiving room at the Potter Manor. The fireplace that was connected with the floo network was in this room, the floo room. It was ten am and Seamus was supposed to be stepping through any minute now. Harry was so excited, nervous, he wasn't even sure which came first or was more. Seamus was coming to his house to spend almost two weeks in this home that they later share as their own.

Harry's pacing was brought to an end when the fireplace flared green and Seamus stumbled out tugging his trunk with him. He only had enough time to right himself before he had his arms full of brunet Neko. Harry was attached to him like a koala, arms tight around his neck and legs just as tight around his waist. His tail twitched as he inhaled his mate's scent from where his face was buried in his neck. He nuzzled closer just breathing his mate in. Seamus' arms wrapped around him holding him just as tightly as he adjusted his stance to support both of them. He didn't have time to say anything before Harry claimed his mouth in passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much." Harry breathed when they finally parted for air.

"I missed you too." Seamus told him kissing him again as Harry lowered himself to the ground. He ran his hands through Harry's hair fingering the black furred ears there that had popped out without their owner's consent. The very emotional greeting had caused some of his more Neko attributes to show and now Harry was purring lightly at being stroked. "You are so cute with these out. You're cute all the time."

"Yea but I'm not the cute little kitten." Harry said kissing him again and batting Seamus' hands away from his ears. Seamus groaned at being called a kitten, it didn't seem that harry would stop calling him that anytime soon. Harry smiled linking their hands together and hiding away his ears and tail. "Let me show you the house! That's if you want to, we could do it later."

"This is where we are going to live after school. I want to know everywhere." Seamus said happily, glancing around at the receiving room. Harry blushed. Living together still made him feel good inside and a little giddy. They would be together here, all the time, living together in this house in the future. Harry led Seamus out of the room and they talked as Harry showed Seamus around the manor.

"When is lunch?" Seamus suddenly asked. By then they had travelled most of the inside of the manor. He was very impressed with it. Never before had he been in such a huge home and it was so beautifully decorated as well.

"It should be ready in a few minutes. We could go down to the kitchen after I have shown you the most important room." Harry answered as they approached the final door on the tour. He was smiling pleased that Seamus seemed to like his home.

"Which is?" Seamus asked curiously as he followed him. He watched as Harry practically flung the door open with a grin.

"Our room." Harry said watching Seamus enter. He continued speaking as Seamus looked around in awe. "Well it's my room now but soon enough it will be ours. With both our stuff in it. This will be where we sleep."

"The bed is huge." Seamus commented slipping past it to the balcony. He completely missed the look on Harry's face as he thought about what they would be doing in that bed at some point this holiday. It would be absolutely marvellous and he was anxious for it to happen. "The view is great too. Snow covered but great. You have a garden?"

"Yup. It's beautiful; we will have to visit it when it is in full bloom. You'll love it, I swear." Harry answered stepping onto the balcony with him. It was as warm there as inside the room had been because of all the warming charms and snow repelling wards set on it. Seamus smiled at him before putting wrapping his arms around him from behind and burying his face in Harry neck. It was truly a beautiful place. He could happily imagine living here with Harry.

"My parents want you to visit tomorrow." he said softly, comfortable just standing on the balcony with Harry in his arms. He had missed his mate while he was away with his family and was happy to finally be close to him again and alone with him. Harry froze instantly at the mention of Seamus' parents. "Well Mum wants to get to know you as much as possible. She probably wants us to visit at least every two days."

"Your parents?" Harry asked nervously darting his eyes at him.

Seamus smiled softly at him and nodded, saying "You said you would see them this holiday."

"Yes but so soon?" Harry asked. He hadn't expected to see them so soon or so often. He did want to get to know Seamus' parents but he was anxious about it and what they might think of him after meeting him.

"We are already two weeks into the holiday." Seamus said turning Harry to face him so that he could look into his eyes.

"But you just got here today." Harry whined.

"We're not going to see them today. We are just going to visit tomorrow. You'll get to know them, they'll get to know you and we will be one big family." Seamus said with a shrug like it was the easiest thing to do.

"What if they don't like me?" Harry asked unsure.

"Mum likes you already and my father is very accepting. He'll probably like you instantly. All you have to do is be yourself." Seamus advised rubbing soothingly across Harry's back.

"How do you know that?" Harry questioned. Seamus sighed raising a hand to cup his mate's face.

"Mum has wanted to meet you ever since she found out I was mated to you. It's all she's been talking about since I've been home. She's so happy that you'll be coming tomorrow." Seamus reassured him kindly. "Da has had three great shocks in relation to me and the most he has done is faint. He always accepts us. He found out about magic and Hogwarts and all that and only passed out then asked a few questions when he woke up. Then he found out about Nekos and even saw the ears and tail and only passed out then accepted me. He found out I'm bisexual and didn't care. He didn't even pass out that time. It rated so low on his weird scale after magic and all things related to it."

"Ok." Harry conceded. He was beat on that one. Seamus would know his father better than he would.

"Great." Seamus said pulling him into a hug. "Do you want your present now or after lunch?"

"Now. I think I saw your trunk in the room." Harry answered and pulled him back into the room. They found the trunk and Seamus opened it up and pulled the present right from the top. He gave it to Harry who held it with reverence. He opened it slowly to preserve the wrapping.

"I wanted to give you something you could use." Seamus explained watching as his mate pulled out the two books he had decided to give him. "Since you weren't sure about what you wanted to do after Hogwarts because you didn't really know what was out there to do I figured you'd need career books. One is for muggles, the smaller one is for wizarding jobs. I wasn't sure if you were looking for wizarding jobs specifically."

"Thank you very much." Harry said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. He flipped through one of the books. It would really be a big help to have some sort of reference point for what he could do. "There are a lot of jobs out there."

"Yea. Not so surprisingly wizards have a smaller range of jobs than muggles do. Magic does a lot of the work." Seamus said nodding. He was glad Harry appreciated his gift. He'd been worried about it ever since he bought them. They weren't romantic or pretty after all but Harry wasn't a girl either so maybe that didn't really appeal to him.

"It seems we both had the same idea when we were picking presents." Harry said putting his books on the dresser before opening a drawer and pulling out a wrapped present for Seamus.

"Hmm?" Seamus asked accepting the gift.

"Gifts related to jobs." Harry explained as Seamus opened his present. Seamus paused when he saw the cover of the book he received.

"You got me a bartending manual." Seamus said brightly. A smile was already spread across his face. He pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Ready for lunch?" Harry said happy that Seamus liked his gift. He had been wavering between the book or glasses but figured he could save the glasses for a later present, maybe in the next few years or so, when he actually had an idea of what kind of glasses Seamus actually wanted or had Seamus pick them himself.

XXXXX

"Come on Harry. Don't be nervous now." Seamus called from beside the floo. They were supposed to be visiting his parents today but Harry was hesitant to go. His nerves had suddenly taken over just minutes before they were scheduled to floo over.

"I can't help it. What if they don't like me?" Harry whined from the doorway a few feet away. Seamus rolled his eyes. And threw some floo in the fire place to floo call his house.

"Honey! Our son's calling from the fireplace again!" He heard his father calling. He could see his feet in the distance.

"We're coming through now." Seamus told him knowing that his father didn't like seeing him come though the floo.

"Wow. Look at that I suddenly need to use the bathroom now. Claire see to our son and his guest while I'm gone to the loo." Mr. Finnigan said and Seamus saw his feet moving towards the kitchen just as his mother's feet came into view. He rolled his eyes at his father's antics.

"Come on Harry. You go through first." Seamus said retreating from the fire.

"No way." Harry said but he was closer now and actually standing in the room. However he was still out of reach of Seamus.

"Well I'm not leaving you here." Seamus stated.

"I don't want to go first." Harry told him.

"I'll come through right behind you." Seamus assured him.

"Can't we go together?" Harry asked stepping a little closer.

"My fire place isn't as big as yours." Seamus answered and smiled when Harry pouted.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Harry groaned stepping into the fire and calling out his destination. He stumbled out on the other side. Flooing just wasn't for him. He barely had time to take a step away from the fireplace before Seamus stepped out behind him.

"Not so bad was it?" his mate asked and Harry rolled his eyes. It wasn't the floo he was worried about.

"Are they out yet?" Mr. Finnigan called from the other room startling Harry. He was suddenly aware that there was someone else with them standing just a few feet away.

"Yes they are dear. You don't have to see them in the fire now." Mrs. Finnigan shouted back smiling at Harry and her son. She was slim unlike Mrs. Weasley but not to the extent that Aunt Petunia was and was just a few inches shorter than he and Seamus were. Seamus obviously got his sandy hair from her but her eyes were brown instead. "Hello Harry. Don't mind my husband, he's just not used to the floo yet. Claims every time he sees it he feels like running in and yanking you right back out before you burn. He knows you won't burn though."

"It's instinct." The man Harry assumed was Mr. Finnigan, said walking out to stand just beside his wife. He was taller and had darker hair but the same blue eyes that Seamus had. He looked at Harry with scrutinising eyes that opposed his laid back stance and attire for a moment.

"Greetings family." Seamus said dramatically with a quick bow. His father instantly rolled his eyes while his mother merely smiled at his antics. "Mother and Father of mine this is the very brilliant Harry Potter. Harry these are my parents. My very lovely and caring mother and her most dashing knight in shining armour, the most accepting man I know, my father."

"It's so nice to finally meet you Harry." Mrs. Finnigan said approaching Harry. He had a warm smile. "We've heard about you in the letters and these last two weeks you've been pretty much all he talks about."

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Finnigan." Harry said with a smile at how Seamus seemed embarrassed by what she said. He automatically responded when she pulled him into a surprise hug. It was quick and next she was hugging Seamus and welcoming his home.

"Good to meet you Harry." Mr. Finnigan said shaking his hand.

"Good to meet you too sir." Harry answered respectfully.

"So, have you ever watched television?" Mr. Finnigan asked and Harry smiled at the unexpected question. "I hear wizarding people are behind time."

"I have actually. And they very much are." Harry answered and Mr. Finnigan smiled. Seamus and his mother watched them with smiles of their own.

"Let's see what we can find then." Mr. Finnigan said leading Harry away by a hand on his shoulder. Harry glanced back at Seamus and saw him smiling happily at him.

"They're best friends now, aren't they? They're going to do some male bonding over the telly." Mrs. Finnigan said happily wrapping an arm around her son.

"I don't know what Harry was worrying about." Seamus said with a chuckle. His mate was perfectly fine and his parents already liked him. "He's perfect."

"Everyone is always nervous when they have to meet the parents. Well, come and help me make lunch then." his mother said and they both turned to enter kitchen. "He's so cute too. You two looked so cute coming out of the floo. My son has a cute boyfriend. Or is it husband? "

"Mum!"

XX

"You did wonderfully today." Seamus praised when the fell into bed that evening after they ahd returned from spending the day with Seamus' parents. They were both dressed in their usual sleep wear and crawled under the sheets.

"You think so?" Harry asked uncertainly. Seamus smiled shuffling over to take him in his arms.

"Yes! They liked you. Mum pretty much loves you. You're like their new son now" Seamus reassured him. He kissed him, softly but passionately. Harry and Mr. Finnigan had spent hours before the television watching whatever they found interesting. They had eaten lunch and dinner there and Harry had helped Mrs. Finnigan wash up both times. They'd sat and just talked together for a while to get to know each other as well. The day had gone perfectly well and now Seamus was certain Harry had made a good impression on his parents.

"Really?" Harry asked leaning forward for another kiss. Seamus happily joined him.

"Yes really." Seamus answered looking him the eyes. "You're their family now."

"Yea?" Harry asked dazedly. He could get drunk off the kisses they shared. He would swear there was something there that made them extra special. His Neko agreed that only a mate could have kisses such as these.

"Absolutely." Seamus answered and from there it was all kisses. Pressed together they could feel their excitement growing between them. They continued with roaming hands groping at each other until Seamus rolled on top of Harry and sat up. He looked down at a dazed and confused Harry gazing up at him with swollen lips.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry asked.

"How far do you want to go?" Seamus asked seriously. Harry frowned at him. "Do you want to go all the way now? I can do it now. I studied, I researched."

Harry coloured instantly. He sputtered before he could get his next sentence out. "Where do you research that kind of thing?!"

"There's this new thing, it's called the Internet. It has everything on it." Seamus answered leaning down to be closer to Harry. "I'm asking because we promised we'd do it this holiday in our bed. I just want to know if you want to do it now or wait a little more. We have a little over a week. We don't have to rush."

"Yea." Harry agreed circling his arms around Seamus shoulders and pulled him down until he was lying on top of him. They were both still hard. Harry bucked up into him and Seamus groaned into his ear. God, he wanted him. "Yea. Let's do it now so we can do it again and again and again before we go back to Hogwarts."

"Harry." Seamus groaned again before pulling away with a hungry look in his eyes. "Strip. I'll get the lube."

Harry watched Seamus get off the bed and walk over to his trunk stripping along the way. It was beyond sexy. Harry hurriedly began to get his own clothes off. This was going to be the best night of his life.

XXXXX

"I feel sore." Harry complained the minute he saw Seamus enter the room. He had woken up to an empty bed but he hadn't had much time to worry about that before he felt the effects of their very vigorous love making the night before. If he had known sex could be that awesome he would have jumped Seamus sooner.

"I know love. First times are like that. I may not have been as controlled as I would have liked and we didn't exactly do it once now did we? You will feel better soon since we heal faster." Seamus carefully set the tray he had been carrying on the bedside table to help Harry sit up. The tray was laden with more breakfast that it should be able to carry and obviously had a feather light charm since Harry barely felt anything when it was placed in his lap. "Breakfast in bed for my lovely and absolutely gorgeous mate who rocked my world repeatedly last night. I brought you a pain reliever potion but you have to eat first."

"Thank you." Harry said happily leaning across a little for a kiss. Seamus happily obliged him before shifting onto the bed beside him. He put the cup of hot chocolate into Harry's hands and picked up the only fork on the tray.

"Which part do you want first?" he asked looked at the vast breakfast tray between them.

"You're going to feed me?" Harry asked shocked. He had expected to eat on his own.

"Of course." Seamus answered lifting a piece of egg for Harry to eat. "Then after you've digested a little we can have a bath in the actual tub and soak away some of the soreness. Maybe even a massage."

"You have wonderful hands." Harry agreed taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Seamus smiled putting some food into his own mouth.

"Maybe later we can go for a walk in the snow. You haven't shown me outside yet. Maybe a picnic in the garden." Seamus suggested picking up other pieces of the breakfast to feed Harry.

"That sounds great." Harry commented taking what he was offered on the fork.

"One day we should visit the beach." Seamus said looking through the glass door to the balcony at the sea in the distance while Harry sipped his tea.

"We should." Harry agreed then was thoughtful. "One question. It's snowing. How will we picnic in the garden if it's snowing?"

"I've asked the house elves to clear one spot for us. There's no actual snow fall right now do it should be okay." Seamus answered finding something else to give a Harry a taste of. "But if you prefer staying inside we could do that too."

"No that's fine. A picnic on grass in winter when it should it snowing sounds like a great idea." Harry said smiling brightly. He liked the idea of one special, specific place for them in the world of white outside. "Sounds like a really great idea. You're spoiling me today aren't you? Why?"

"I felt like doing it." Seamus said with a shrug and lowered the fork. "I want to make you feel good today. We don't get to spend all day together, just for us, at school and we spent most of the holiday apart. I just want all day to be about just us, being together doing romantic couple-y things."

"Me too. I'd like that." Harry agreed entwining Seamus' free hand with his. "Let's do that and every other couple-y thing every day we don't have to go visit your parents."

"Definitely." Seamus said kissing Harry to seal the deal. He didn't move far away when he whispered. "And next time we have sex we can switch. I want to feel you in me."

"Don't say that!" Harry protested blushing a bright shade of red as he pushed away a newly chuckling Seamus. "Breakfast might not be the only thing that needs attention in my lap! I'm not ready yet. I'm trying to eat here."

Seamus chuckled again. "Not right now love but later. Drink your tea and eat up so we can start our day out of the bedroom. I have big plans for our relaxing bath."

"You're horny, aren't you?" Harry commented eying Seamus warily but allowed Seamus to begin feeding him again anyway.

"I'm always a little horny. It doesn't help that you're so attractive and are wearing nothing but that t-shirt. Plus last night is practically the only thing in my head right now and frankly I just want to hold you." Seamus confessed. "I want to take the place of that pillow and be the one supporting you. I love you."

Harry was still for a moment feeling a little emotional as tears filled his eyes, happy tears. He set his tea down on the bedside table and held his arms open to Seamus. "I love you too. Come hold me."

Seamus was hugging him instantly. With some shuffling Seamus settled behind him with legs on either side of him and arms wrapped around him in a parody of how Harry had held him after his magical exhaustion in October. Harry leaned comfortably into him, settling into his arms easily and marvelling at how perfectly they fit together.

"I really love you." Seamus said again.

"I love you too Kitten." Harry answered.

"Seriously? Kitten? Still?"


End file.
